Believing is Seeing
by Lord Rebecca-sama
Summary: The Cullens go to Hogwarts and the Volturi have teamed up with Death Eaters in their quest to recruit the Cullens. The Trio and Draco repeat their 7th year and aid the Cullens. DISCONTINUED.
1. The Change

BPOV

**Just trying out an idea…plz read…not trying to steal any1's ideas so sry if I do**

**im posting this in BOTH the hp section and the twilight section cuz its a xover, so dont ask me why cuz i just told u!!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or harry potter…jk rowling and stephenie meyer do**_

_Seeing is Believing__ Chapter 1_

**BPOV**

"You may kiss the bride," Carlisle stated.

Edward leaned down, my heart sped up. He chuckled and kissed me. I intertwined my hands in his hair. Everyone started clapping. Edward broke away from me without making it seem too obvious.

"A few more hours, love," he said so only I could hear. He picked me up bridal style and walked back down the aisle and put me into a black car I didn't recognize. He walked around to the driver's side and drove us to his—our—new house that he bought for our honeymoon. We reached the house in Denali, Alaska within a matter of two hours. Two long hours of sitting in an uncomfortable dress, but at the same time, two seemingly short hours staring at the man I get to spend the rest of my life with.

Carlisle was joining us in a couple hours after Edward had given me my last human experience.

Edward parked the car and carried me bridal style into the bedroom.

I'm not going to go into details, but I'm glad Edward was my first, and I could tell he was glad I was his.

I was letting Edward play with a strand of my hair when he sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"Carlisle was be here soon. We should get ready." He slid out off the bed and put on a pair of jeans. He hung up my dress, which I threw off a while ago. I rolled out of bed and put on the sweatpants and cami that I had.

I was starting to get nervous and for once I wish that Jasper was hear to calm me down. I would welcome it.

Edward sat next to me. "Are you sure you want to do this, Bella?"

"Yes, I've wanted to do this since the first day I fell in love with you." He smiled my favorite crooked smiled and kissed me. He broke away and chuckled. "What?"

"Carlisle wants to know if he should come back later."

I laughed weakly. "No, I'm ready."

"You sure?"

His eyes did that unfair smothering thing. I nodded.

"Okay, Carlisle," Edward said. A second later, Carlisle walked into the room.

"Now Bella, I'm going to give you a little more morphine than normal, so it will last longer, okay." I nodded.

I felt the needle go in and I gripped Edward's hand tighter. The morphine flowed into my veins and I instantly relaxed.

At some point, Carlisle left and Edward laid me in the center of the bed.

I was fighting to stay awake just a little longer.

"I love you," I mumbled.

"I love you, too." He kissed my lips then moved down to my neck. He kissed me a couple times then suck his teeth into my neck. I gasped then fell asleep in Edwards's arms.

**EPOV**

_The next day…_

I held Bella's hand and she thrashed about. She must still feel some pain, which means the morphine is starting to wear off. Why did I do this to her? She doesn't deserve this fate.

I moved her hair away from her face. I hated seeing her like this. I rubbed circles on her hand and she relaxed a bit. Not much, though.

There was a pecking at the window. I turned around. That stupid owl was still there.

"Edward," Alice started.

"What is it Alice?" I growled.

"The owl has something it needs to give you." She walked over to the window.

"Don't tell me you can talk to animals now too."

She laughed weakly. "No, silly." She opened the window and the owl flew in and landed on Alice's shoulder. She pulled eight letters from around its leg and it flew back out the window. "Here you go. You don't have to open it now. You can open it when Bella is done." She walked out of the room. I looked at my angel. She was moving around a lot more. I looked at the letter.

_Mr. E. Cullen_

_Upstairs Bedroom_

_735 Private Road_

_Denali, Alaska_

"The morphine is going to wear off completely in a half hour," Alice said form the doorway, frowning.

"Thanks, Alice," I said, frowning. She left. Bella was starting to wake up. The pain must be getting worse.

"I'm such a monster to commit this fate to you my love," I said to Bella.

"Edward," she mumbled.

"Bella, love?" I questioned.

"You're not a," She winced. "a monster. I love you and I wanted this." Her smile sent some warmth into me. Tears started forming in her eyes from the pain most likely. I wiped them away. She gripped my hand tighter and whimpered. I ran my fingers from her forehead to her chin.

"I'm so sorry, love." I looked at the other side of the letter.

Staring up at me was the Hogwarts school crest.

Not again. Not now.

The letter dropped out of my hand from shock at the same time Bella screamed.

**More harry potter stuff will be in the next chappie I promise**

**Xoxo  
rebecca**


	2. Shopping

BPOV

_**NEED TO READ CLARIFIES PLOT:**_

**Just to clarify, the twilight ppl will be in their 6****th**** year and the hp ppl will be in their 7****th**** year**

**Voldemort is dead and the trio r repeating their 7****th**** year so they can actually say they graduated. So technically they r in the same year as ginny and ppl.**

**Dumbledore is alive again cuz its fanfiction and he can be --sticks out tongue--**

**Also Bella's power is that she can block ppl powers from being used on herself or other ppl. Also she can read minds but only wen she wants too and she can let Edward in her mind, only wen she wants. Otherwise her mind is still off limits, no matter how hard Edward tries…she doesn't have to think to block him or jane or aro, just other ppl whose powers don't have to do wit the mind**

**Hope that clears some things up**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything cept the plot and my computer and my brain…o never mind the TV owns the last thing lol**_

**BPOV**

_One week later…_

For some unexplained reason, my bloodlust was gone. Carlisle's theory is that because I was disgusted by human blood when I was human, I don't have that much of a thirst for human blood now. I still have to be careful around them, though. My eyes were still red, too. After all, I'm still a newborn.

Yesterday, we opened the letters. Well, I opened mine. Edward said he didn't want to go to this Hogwarts place because of what happened last time, but he was out-voted and I wanted to go, so we are leaving soon for London.

Carlisle got a private jet for us. I'm still surprised at how much money we have. Yes, I said we. I am now a Cullen, but I still don't like people buying me stuff.

"Bella, love, are you ready to go?" Edward said wrapping his arms around me.

"I guess."

"What's wrong?" he said lifting my chin to meet my eyes.

"It's just that we haven't even lived in this house that long and we're moving," I said sadly.

"This will always be our house and we can come back anytime we want." He kissed me. "Now, we have to get to the airport soon."

"Okay." He walked away and I put on the brown contacts I bought and walked to the car.

Have you ever sat on a plane for six hours with people that can't sleep? Let me tell you, it's not fun. I love my family, but next time we're moving somewhere, I'm taking a different way to get there then the rest of them.

Esme unearthed the old school books from the last time the family went to Hogwarts. Most of them we couldn't use because they were too old and didn't have any of the new spells in them, but the Divination book we could use. That's the only book out of the many books that we have to buy.

Alice said, that because she had so much fun last time she took that class, she's taking it again. I am too, just to see what happens.

"Come on, everyone," Carlisle said. We walked into this place called, The Leaky Cauldron. Funny name, but I guess it's normal in the Wizarding World. We walked straight through and stood in front of a brick wall.

"How are we…" Carlisle took out his wand and tapped the bricks. They moved aside and Diagon Ally was staring me in the face. "Wow," I stated.

Emmett snickered and Rosalie hit his arm. We slit up in couples went to get our supplies.

"Let's get you a wand first, shall we," Edward said as he lad me into a shop called, Ollivanders.

"Good Afternoon," a soft voice said from somewhere in the shop. An old man stepped into the front and his eyes widened.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Edward Cullen and…I'm sorry, I don't know you're name…"

"Bella Swan."

"Well, I'm assuming that you don't need a wand, Edward?" he asked Edward.

"No, just Bella."

He turned towards me. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Right," I said.

"Okay." He walked back down one of the aisles and came back with a box. "Try this." He handed me the wand.

I waved at and nothing happened. He grabbed the wand and went in search of another one.

I waved it and a vase shattered. I jumped back. If I could still blush, I would probably be bright red by now. Edward was trying not to laugh. I turned and glared at him.

Mr. Ollivander handed me another wand and I waved it. Little sparkles popped out of the end and glittered brightly, while floating slowly to the ground.

"Perfect. Redwood and unicorn hair, thirteen and a quarter inches. That will be seven Galleons, please." Edward paid him and we left to go buy robes.

"How did that guy know you?"

"Last time we went to Hogwarts, he was a student."

"He wasn't surprised to see you." It wasn't a question.

"Everyone at the school knew we were vampires."

"Oh."

We picked out robes, paid for them, and went into Flourish and Blotts. I spotted Alice on the second floor, with a pile of books in her hand. We walked over to her.

"Alice, I never took you for the reading type."

She laughed. "These are for me _and_ Jasper. He couldn't take the enclosed space, so he went to wait outside. I have to go buy these, so talk to you both later." She walked away.

The rest of the day was us buying supplies. Edward, bought me the fastest broom, saying he'll teach me how to play vampire Quidditch. He also said, that one night when it was raining, we would go and play baseball out on the grounds. Where we would play was apparently far enough away from the school, so no one would see us.

We went back to our hotel with our new things and set to packing, for tomorrow we leave for Hogwarts, on the Hogwarts Express.

**I'm sry if this chappie sorta sux but I tried…more stuff will be reveled in l8r chapters…like wat happened last time**

**Does any1 have any ideas for that cuz I got nothing…PM me if u do so it will be a surprise for everyone and they wont read it on the review page**

**They on the HE next chappie and they meet the golden trio I think**

**7 reviews or no next chappie for a while**

**Xoxo  
rebecca**


	3. Trains

Hey

**Hey. I'm so happy that ppl like this story. Wen I started writing it I was scared that no one would read it, but I guess I was terribly wrong and I'm glad for that. Thank you all!!**

**Also…I apologize now for any OOCness in the HP department. I haven't read the books since the seventh one came out so they mite be a lil off. Also any1 u don't recognize I made up…I think. Also, some students r retaking their seventh year cuz it wasn't a very good one before, which means malfoy, crabbe, and goyle r back. Yaaaay (that was fake enthusiasm ppl) lol Dumbledore added rooms and such to the dormitories and extra room to the classrooms so all the seventh years will fit**

_**IMPORTANT:**_

**EDWARD CULLEN DOES NOT, I REPEAT, **_**DOES NOT**_**, LOOK LIKE ROBERT PATTINSON…AND NOBODY WILL THINK HE IS CEDRIC…HE LOOKS LIKE HOWEVER U IMAGINE HIM IN UR MINDS**

_**Disclaimer: still don't own either of them**_

**HPOV (Harry)**

We were making our way towards the back of the train to find some seats. Naturally, we can't ever be on time, but we made it on at least.

"Ronald, this is all your fault. You made us late, just like every other year," Hermonie stated.

"I wasn't the one putting on make-up two minutes before we had to leave," Ron said.

I sighed. Even though they are dating now, they still fight like they are five-year-olds. "Guys, stop fighting, and let's try to find a compartment with some room in it," I said to both of them. They stopped fighting…for now.

Hermonie walked ahead and stopped in front of the last compartment of the train.

"Bloody hell, Hermonie. Why'd you stop?" Ron exclaimed.

"Shut up, Ron. Have either of you guys, ever seen them before?" I looked into the tiny room. Four shockingly beautiful people sat there, staring at nothing. The brunette was leaning on the redhead, and the black haired pixie girl looked like she was about to bounce out of her seat. The blond looked content, just staring out the window. **(A/N harry is not falling in love wit jasper…that would just be weird…not that I'm against gays, it would just be a weird pairing…remember all canon pairings)** We both shook our heads.

"They have room, maybe we can sit with them," Ron said. I knocked on the door. The redhead got up and opened the door.

**HerPOV (Hermonie)**

"Yes?" he asked. Oh my God. He is so hot. His red hair fell was just slightly messy and I just wanted to make it messier. No! Don't think of him like that. You don't even know him. His topaz eyes bore into me for a second and I felt like I was about to faint.

Harry gathered what courage he had and asked, "Everywhere else was full. We were wondering if we could sit with you?"

The boy glanced at the brunette. She nodded and I swear I saw the pixie's lips move, but I wasn't sure.

"Sure, come on in." He moved aside and sat down next to the brunette again, putting his arm around her waist. The blond looked like he was about to attack us or something. Ron sat next to me. I was sitting next to the redhead and the brunette, so Harry was stuck next to the pixie and the blond dude.

I finally got a good look at the blond. His hair and body almost made me hyperventilate. His deep black eyes showed some pain in them, like he was resisting some strange urge. He was staring intensely out the window. I glanced at Ron and he was staring at the pixie. I nudged him in the rips.

"Ow," he muttered, rubbing his side.

The pixie stood up. "Me and Jasper are going to walk around a while. It's getting a little too close for comfort. We'll be back later. Bye," she said and practically danced out the door, followed by the blond, Jasper. Me and Ron moved over to the side Harry was sitting on.

"I'm Bella Swan," the brunette said. Her voice was almost like bells, it was so beautiful. "and this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. The two that left were Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale."

"I'm Hermonie Granger and this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter," I said. Edward and Bella nodded.

The door burst open and another beautiful guy stood in the doorway. I almost fainted right there. This guy was huge, though and he sort of scared me. Ron looked like he was going to pee his pants.

"Hey Edward, Bella. Where's Jasper? He owes me five-hundred bucks," the guy said.

"It was getting to close for him and Alice so they went for a walk," Bella said.

"What did you bet on this time?" Edward asked.

"You know that baseball game we played last week?"

"Yes," they both answered.

"We won, Emmett. What of it?" Edward asked. So the guy's name was Emmett.

"I bet that we would win and Jasper bet that he would win. We bet five hundred bucks and he needs to pay up." He crossed his arms.

"You do know that that was an unfair game because of all three of us, right?" Bella asked. She even played baseball. She was beautiful and liked sports. No wonder she's got such a hot boyfriend.

"Of course, I knew. Jasper just was forgetful and he bet against me and Alice. If you see him, tell him that I'm looking for him."

**RonPOV (sry for all the changes)**

"Will do," Edward said. How wasn't Edward scared of him?

"Emmett," a voice said from the hallway.

"Oh hey, Rosalie. Bye guys." He left. Oh thank god he didn't kill me. I thought he was going to. Did Edward just laugh?

A blond girl paused for a second in the doorway, nodded at Edward and Bella and walked to catch up with Emmett. She was even prettier than Bella and Alice. Her silky blond hair went halfway down her back and her dress showed off all her curves perfectly. I would go for her, but I have Hermonie and I'm hopelessly in love with her.

"At least she doesn't totally resent me now," Bella stated.

"She never did." Edward kissed the top of her head.

"So…uh, who were those guys?" I asked.

"Emmett and Rosalie," Bella said.

**BPOV**

Wonderful, they get to meet the whole Cullen clan in one day. Such an adventure for them.

_Edward, why are you laughing?_ I asked, opening up my mind to him.

_Ron thought Emmett was going to kill him._ he replied.

_Oh wow. He does have that impression on people._

_Yeah._

The door burst open and Alice had a scared look in her eyes. "Alice what's wrong?" I asked and stood up.

"Vision," she breathed.

**MWAHAHAHAHA I luv cliffhangers and I no readers hate them…I hate them too wen I read but yea**

**Sry about all the changing POV's but it worked better this way. U find out wat her vision in the next chappie. That part is written and they arrive at Hogwarts**

**Yaaaaaaaay!!**

**Until next chappie…also plz review…more reviews equal next chappie out faster.**

**Xoxo  
rebecca**


	4. Vision

BPOV

**BPOV**

A vision? Something must be seriously wrong for her to be this scared.

I felt waves of calm wash over me, courteous of Jasper. "Alice, sit down," Edward said human speed. "What did you see?" Edward asked in vampire speed, so the other people couldn't hear him.

She replayed it in her mind. I tuned in.

_The great hall. A brown haired kid who looked no older than twelve walked in the room. He looked strangely similar to me, only a boy…and younger. Deep chocolate brown eyes, just like mine used to be. He was even as clumsy as me because he tripped over his own feet and cut his arm on something. All of our eyes went black and Jasper and I lunged at him. Emmett knocked Jasper to the ground and Rose went to help him outside. Edward and Alice tackled me. Esme ran over to help them, my newborn strength was starting to overpower them. Everybody started screaming. Emmett and Rose got Jasper outside, while the three on top of me were just succeeding in holding me down. Emmett ran back in and they pulled me outside. Carlisle picked up the boy and took him to the Hospital Wing._

I was speechless and hung my head in shame even though it hasn't even happened yet. That boy looked just like me and I swear I saw Charlie sitting at the table in the front with his mouth open in shock.

"When?" Edward asked at vampire speed.

"I can't tell."

"Jasper, there you are!" Emmett boomed down the corridor.

"Gotta go." He ran away.

"I better go get him, and make him change into his uniform. Emmett and Rose, too. We'll be arriving there soon." And with that she left in search of everyone else.

"Come on, Ron. Let's go change," Harry said, grabbing a bag. They left.

"I'll be back soon. It'll be okay," Edward whispered. He kissed me and left to go change. I sighed. He still has the same effect on me now as he did when I was human.

He walked out and closed the door.

"You are so lucky," Hermonie said.

"What do you mean?"

"To have a guy, love you so much."

I smiled. "You have Ron. You guys make a cute couple." She blushed.

We quickly changed into our uniforms. I glanced at the crest on her robe.

"Which house is that?" I asked her, pointing to the crest.

"Gryffindor. Harry and Ron are in it, too"

"What are the significance of the houses? My…father told me about them, but didn't go into detail." Close, I almost said siblings. They weren't supposed to know any more than I did, because they is their "first" year at this school, too.

"Well, they say that each house is like your family. In a way, it is. As a house, you have to work together to earn points to win the house cup," she explained. "Each one means a different thing. You're in Gryffindor if you are brave. Ravenclaw if you have a ready mind. Hufflepuff if you're loyal. And Slytherin is made up of pureblood families and are usually deceitful and mean. Not all of them, but most." I nodded.

"Cool," I stated.

"Are you and your siblings all related?" she asked shyly. "Because, you guys don't really look alike," she mumbled.

I laughed. "Oh no. None of us are related except for Rosalie and Jasper, they're twins. We were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme when we were little." It was getting easier to lie now, or at least to humans, not so much my family. "Carlisle is working in the Hospital Wing and Esme is the new Muggle Studies teacher, I think."

"Oh, thank God," She exclaimed.

I looked at her questionably.

"The old Muggle Studies teacher didn't know _anything_. It was very annoying."

We both laughed.

"What do you think is taking them so long?" She opened the door and fell right into Ron. I stifled a laugh as they both blushed. Edward squeezed past them, and walked over to where I was still sitting. He sat down and slid his arm around my waist and kissed me on the lips.

Ron and Hermonie finally snapped back into reality and sat down.

"Where's Harry?" I asked.

"He met up with Ginny, and they went off somewhere," Ron said.

_Who's Ginny?_ I asked him.

_Harry's girlfriend. She seems nice, she was thinking I was hot though._

_Oh, but you are._ We both smiled.

The train slowed to a stop and we all stood up and said our goodbyes. Edward and I walked over to where the rest of the family was standing.

"Alright, Esme and I have to run to the school and meet with the headmaster real quick before the feast. You all will be sorted with the first years, and have to go to Hogwarts via the boats." Carlisle pointed towards the lake.

"Yes," Emmett hissed.

"No trying to sink the boat, to see if anyone would think you drowned by staying underwater," Carlisle said firmly.

"Damn," he muttered.

"That's one of the reasons they found out last time," Rosalie said.

"Get to the boats before they leave," Carlisle said and we all piled into the boats.

The boats started moving and we were gliding across the lake to Hogwarts.

**NoPOV**

Hermonie paused with getting into the carriage that will take her to her last year at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were already sitting inside.

Hermonie stole a glance at the group of new students. There were two more people standing with them and then they just disappeared. She was confused. Nobody could just disappear like that unless they apperate, but then you would hear a crack and nobody could apperate to Hogwarts because of the spell.

"What are you staring at?" Ron asked her.

"The Cullens over there." She nodded her head in their direction. They all climbed into the boats.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"There is something different about them." And she was determined to find out what.

**I rly hope u like this chappie…next one wont be out for a lil bit cuz none of it is written but the sorting ceremony is coming up**

**xoxo  
rebecca**


	5. Bets

Alice's POV

_**IMPORTANT…FORGOT TO MENTION**_

**any good guys that dies in any of the hp books r most likely back alive…such as snape, dumbledore, fred (or was is george that died?), lupin, tonks…sirus is still dead tho…the bad guys that died r still dead…victora is dead…for now lol is that a hint for later or not, you will have to wait and c mwhahahaha!!**

_**Disclaimer**__**: Roses are red, Violets are blue, some disclaimers rhyme and well this one doesn't…I don't own twilight or harry potter, sadly**_

**Alice's POV**

We were standing outside the Great Hall, off to one side. I just love the ceiling, how it changes with the time of day, and the floating candles. It's all so magical. Well, it is a magic school, but still. I looked at all the little first years. They all looked nervous and I knew Jasper would make them calm soon.

The uniforms are hideous. They've gotten better, but not by much. All they need to do is get rid of the robes and make the skirts more form-fitting. And let the girls wear pants, or a shorter skirt.

"Alice, your thought are very annoying," Edward said.

"They really are," Bella agreed.

"What is she thinking about?" Emmett asked Edward.

"How to make the uniforms better."

"They did get better. Last time, the skirt was all the way to our ankles," Rosalie said.

"Oh my God, yes. How did we ever survive?" I said.

"I have no idea."

"How do you guys always deal with the constant attention?" Bella asked.

"You get used to it," Edward said and kissed her forehead. She sighed.

Professor McGonagall walked out of the double doors. "We're ready for you now." She turned around and the first years followed her uncertainly. We followed them.

The Great Hall looked just like I remembered it. Floating candles, ghosts, students staring at the newcomers. It almost made me laugh out loud. I heard several intakes of breath and many gasps from the first years. Many people sighed when they saw us, and I bet many would try to ask us out to the dance.

"There's a dance?" Bella hissed. Now, that made me laugh. The people in the area around us turned and stared.

"There's _always_ a dance, I make sure of it," I told her.

"You didn't bribe them to schedule a dance, did you?" she asked me.

"Silly Bella, they already had this dance planned, and it's going to be beautiful, trust me."

**Edward's POV**

"We will now start the sorting ceremony," McGonagall said. **(A/N I'm using my friends or ppl from school for the ppl being sorted, so idk if they r gonna show up again or not…it all depeneds, they prolly will tho)** "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Adamonis, Tess!"

A girl with straight blond hair walked nervously up to the stool. _I really hope I'm in Ravenclaw. My mom was in Ravenclaw and my dad. I don't want to disappoint them._

Prof. McGonagall put the hat on her head and then yelled out, "RAVENCLAW!" McGonagall took the hat and she ran to the cheering table.

"Beseka, Muto!" A black girl with braids in her hair walked up to the front. _I wonder if there are really dragons here, like my mom says there are. Dragon Land, Dragon Land, Let's all go to Dragon Land!_ She started singing. **(A/N Muto really does sing that sometimes…she's rly rly random)** I shuttered.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" She jumped down and ran to her table.

Erin Bruggeman got sorted into Gryffindor and so did Briana Craig.

"Cullen, Alice."

**Alice's POV**

I inwardly squealed. I already knew which house I was going to be in. Everyone was staring at me as I walked up to the stool. Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat on my head.

"Hello again, Alice. I didn't expect you to be here again,"the sorting hat said to me.

_Well, you know, we needed a change of scenery_. I thought_._

"Did Edward really want to come?" it asked me.

I almost laughed. _Not at all, but his mate wanted to, so he came._

"I see," it said to me. "RAVENCLAW!" it shouted to everyone.

I took off the hat and practically skipped to my seat at the cheering table.

"Cullen, Edward!"

I glanced at Edward and winked at him, a smile across my face.

**Edward's POV**

Great. Just great. I let go of Bella and walked to the stool. I could here many girls sighing as I passed them. I heard a low growl that only me and my family would be able to hear.

_I know a song that gets on Edward Cullen's nerves, Edward Cullen's nerves, Edward Cullen's nerves, and this is how it goes._ Alice thought. I almost growled. She didn't want me to know what house I was in.

"Hello, Edward," the hat said in my ear.

_Hi._

"Not happy to be back," it said, it wasn't a question.

_How'd you guess?_

It laughed in my ear and yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I took off the hat and sat down at the Gryffindor table, next to Harry, Ron and Hermonie.

"Cullen, Emmett!" McGonagall called.

_How many Cullens are there?_ someone, a guy, asked in their thoughts.

_He's so hot, but the red haired one is hotter. _She squealed in her thoughts.

_Even the big one moves gracefully. Weird._ Hermonie thought. She must have realized something's up. Oh, crap.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat yelled. Emmett ran over and sat down next to a bunch of other guys. The whole table was cheering.

"Dames, John!"**(A/N made this person up)** McGonagall said. A guy with brown hair and a smug look on his face walked up to the front. _Slytherin, here I come._ he thought.

The hat barely touched his head and yelled out "SLYTHERIN!"

He walked smugly over to the table.

"Germeraad, Tim!" **(A/N my science teacher.)**

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Hale, Jasper!"

**Jasper's POV**

I walked up to the stool, barely breathing. The blood was starting to get to me, but not enough for me to attack them.

"Welcome back, Jasper," the hat said to me.

_I'm not in the mood for small talk, just announce what house I'm in._ I snapped at it. I just hope that I'm with one of my family members.

"Very well, HUFFLEPUFF!"

I walked over to sit next to Emmett. He was talking to some guys about Quidditch. I joined in. It helped me keep my mind off of…other things.

"Hale, Rosalie!"

"Dude, is that you're sister?" a guy named Jacob asked me. **(A/N not Jacob Black)**

"Yeah," I said.

"She's hot!" Chris whisper screamed. I knew she would be able to hear him. And Emmett did, too. I set waves of calm over him, he was starting to get mad.

"She's taken," I said.

"By who?" Chris asked.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled. She walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Me," Emmett stated.

"Dude, she's going to dump you now that she's in Slytherin and you're in Hufflepuff. Slytherin's don't date out of their house."

"Wanna bet?" we asked at the same time. We smiled.

"Yes. Jacob you in?" Chris asked.

"Totally. How much?" he asked us.

"You tell us," I said. "Easy money," I said to Emmett at vampire speed.

"You bet," he replied at vampire speed.

"Ten Gallons that you give us if she dumps you by the end of the night," Chris said.

"From each of you?" Emmett asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, and you'll give us ten Gallons if she doesn't dump me by the end of the night."

"Yes," Jacob said. We all shook hands and I looked up at the front.

"Samargin, Francesca!" A girl with chin length brown hair walked up to the front. She looked really uncomfortable.

**Bella's POV**

My turn was coming soon. I tuned into Francesca's thoughts as her name was called.

_Ugh, I hate my name. I like Frankie better. I hate skirts. Maybe I'll steal one of the guys' pair of pants. Nobody would see them anyway. They would be under my robe. I wish I still had my Baby Shuffle. I brought it, but I don't know the spell to make it work. Maybe one of the older kids could tell me. I miss my friends back at home. I can't even tell them that I'm a witch now. They think I just went off to some boarding school in England. Well, I did, but not what they think. _She paused, listening to something._ Please, hurry up, hat. I just want to get out of this skirt._ I almost laughed.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat yelled. It was still weird to see a talking hat.

"Swan, Isabella!" I involuntary swallowed. I nervously walked towards the front. When I passed Jasper I felt a little calmer. I smiled quickly at him. The whole room seemed to be looking at me. I sat on the stool and looked at Edward. He smiled warmly at me.

I felt a little better.

"Well, hello there, Isabella," the hat whispered in my ear.

_Bella._ I thought.

"Okay, Bella. It's great to finally meet Edward's mate."

_Huh?_

"I remember last time the rest of your family was here. They all had a mate except Edward."

_I see._

"Where should I put you? You're very brave, but a quick thinker, too. Too nice for Slytherin. That leaves, GRYIFFINDOR!"

I practically squealed and ran down to where Edward was sitting, next to Harry, Ron and Hermonie.

Matthew Teykl was put in Ravenclaw, Henry Weeks was in Gryffindor, and Dana Yanow was in Slytherin.

An old guy with a long white beard and white hair stood up from his seat behind the teacher table. Sitting to his left was Prof. McGonagall and to his right was Carlisle and Esme was next to him.

The whole room got quiet. "Welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts. I would like to welcome back Professor Lupin as the teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts," There was cheers from almost everyone. "and Professor Snape as the Potions teacher." Not so many cheers for him. "Also, I would like to welcome two new members to the staff. Dr. Carlisle Cullen will be helping out Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing," he bowed his head slightly. "and his wife, Esme Cullen, who will be the new Muggle Studies teacher." She smiled. "I would like to remind _all_ of you," he looked the trio next to us. "that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to _everyone_, regardless if you are repeating your seventh year or not." Repeating? "And with that, let the feast begin." With those words, food appeared in front of us and everyone started to eat.

**Rosalie's POV**

Of course I get put in the house that treats everyone else like shit. I glanced around at my "siblings". Edward and Bella were talking to the three people that were in the same room as them on the train, Alice was talking to some Ravenclaws, and Emmett and Jasper made a bet with two Hufflepuff boys. I was just waiting for the right moment to go and declare that Emmett and me were a couple, now and forever. Houses can't change that.

I wonder if that room that appeared out of nowhere is still there. I guess I'll have to go check it out later. Me and Emmett need some us time. I chuckled silently to myself.

"So, uh, hi Rosalie," some boy with white blond hair half thrown over his face, said. He must think that look is cute. It wasn't working for him. "My name's Draco Malfoy. Everyone calls me Malfoy."

"That's wonderful for you," I snapped at him.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he said, leaning over the table a little bit.

"No." I was disgusted by this guy.

"How dare you say 'no' to me?" he rudely said. At that moment, Bella decided to walk over. "Get out of here, Gryffindor," he spat.

She ignored him and walked over next to me. She leaned down and whispered in my ear, "We're going _hiking_ after dinner. Get to your dormitory and change. Then meet in front of the Great Hall."

"Okay," I replied. She stood up and started to walk away but turned back.

"Should I tell Emmett and Jasper or do you want to do it?" I thought for a minute.

"I'll do it." _I have to show the people in this school, that even though me and Emmett are in different houses we aren't breaking it off. And I want to help Emmett and Jasper win this bet that they made._

She laughed and said, "Have fun with that." She walked back to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Edward.

I stood up and walked over to the Hufflepuff table. Almost all eyes were staring at me as me, a Slytherin, walk over to them, Hufflepuffs. I stood behind Emmett and Jasper, the two boys in front of them gawking at me at the same time that they looked scared out of their wits. Emmett and Jasper turned around.

"Hey, Rose," Emmett said and stood up. "What's up?"

I leaned in and whispered in his ear at vampire speed, "Hunting later. Go to you're dormitory and change, then meet in front of the Great Hall doors."

"'Kay," Emmett said.

"Alright," Jasper said too quickly for anyone but Emmett and me to hear.

I leaned in and kissed Emmett on the lips, causing many gasps throughout the hall. I stepped back and he was smiling.

"Is our room still there?" Emmett asked me way too fast.** (A/N he means the Room of Requirement)**

"I don't know. I'll go check," I replied just as fast. I walked out of the Great Hall, knowing all too well the rumors already starting about why a Slytherin kissed a Hufflepuff. I laughed quietly to myself as I walked down the corridors to see if the room is still there.

**Emmett's POV**

I sat down. I really hope that room is still there. It would suck if it wasn't.

"Pay up," I said to Jacob and Chris. They looked at each other. I turned to Jasper, "You too."

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"You owe me from earlier. The baseball game." He grumbled something under his breath that I couldn't even understand and reached into his pockets. He slammed five, one hundred bills on the table as hard as he could without breaking the table. I grabbed the money and stuffed it into my pocket.

"Now, about those twenty Gallons," Jasper said.

"You can give them willingly or we can take them from you," I said half jokingly.

"I would give them willingly, if I were you," Alice said from behind me. I jumped slightly because I didn't hear her come up. She laughed. "They can get pretty vicious if you don't give them the money."

"Why do you always make us to be the bad guys?" I said looking hurt.

"I do no such thing," she said with mock hurt. "Here," She held out our phones. We took them and stuffed them in our pockets. "Edward put the spell on them so they would work. Now I have to go get Rose, to give her hers'. By sweetie." She kissed Jasper on the lips and almost danced out of the room.

"So, about the money." I said.

**sry about all the POV changes…I think I got everyone cept Carlisle and Esme**

**this chappie was 6 pages on word…the longest yet…should I combine the two train chappies into one chappie? tell me…**

**next chap is hunting prolly and Hermonie gets closer to finding out the secret…or does she??**

**also, I have a poll on my profile vote plz**

**reviews make me happy :D**

**xoxo  
rebecca**


	6. Relationships

Rosalie's POV

**sry for not updating sooner…and sry if the characters r a lil OOC…and I'm putting up disclaimers anymore u no I don't own them**

**Rosalie's POV**

I walked up to the seventh floor where the door to the room was located. I walked back and forth on front of the wall three times thinking, _I need a place where Emmett and I can escape to, where no one else can enter._ A door appeared out of nowhere. I smiled and entered quickly.

**Alice's POV**

I quickly checked the fifth floor, but no Rosalie. This school has way to many floors. I was standing in the hallway wondering where she went. I was pulled into a vision.

_Rose was walking back and forth in front of a wall on the seventh floor. A door appeared and she walked in._

The Room of Requirement. Of course. I zoomed up to the seventh floor and knocked on the wall.

"Rose, it's me," I said.

A door appeared out of nowhere and Rose walked out. The door disappeared. "What?"

"Edward cast the spell on our phones. They should work now." I held out her tiny silver phone. She grabbed it and texted something, most likely to Emmett. The phone beeped from an incoming text message. She smiled, texted something back and shut the phone.

"They work," she said. We started walking back towards the stairs. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah. They must be heading to the dormitories."

"Why would we hear them though?" Rosalie asked me.

"Ravenclaw dormitory is right over there." I pointed to the left.

"Okay. I should be getting to the dungeons, then. See you in a bit." She ran off, taking one of the shortcuts down to the dungeons. I hid in the shadows, waiting till the two girls I met earlier showed up.

Sam and Gloria were the last to round the corner and I skipped behind them. "Hi, guys!"

Both of them nearly jumped out of their skin. "Where did you come from?" Sam asked.

"I was behind you the whole time," I said.

"No you weren't," Gloria said. "Besides, you left the hall."

"I came back."

"When?" Same asked.

"Right before everyone left.

"Oh," they both said. I laughed just as we walked into the common room.

"What's the password, anyway?" I asked them.

"Future path," Sam said. Weird. It's like they know. Wait, do they? Would the teachers tell the prefects? Carlisle never said that they _didn't_, though.

"Is that even a word?" Gloria asked.

"It's two words."

"Oh, I see."

"Yes." We walked into the sixth year girls dormitory. I walked over to my trunk and changed into my hunting jeans and my pink Baby Doll tee. I slipped on my black converse and slipped my silver phone into my back pocket. Hunting is the only time I ever don't wear the latest fashions. I wear clothes that I can move and get dirty in.

"Where you goin', Alice?" Gloria asked.

"I'm meeting my family down by the Great Hall and we're going hiking," I lied.

"Why?"

"It's a family thing. We go every couple weeks," I said.

"I would never take you as the hiking type," Sam said.

I shrugged. "See you tomorrow, guys." I walked out of the dormitory and out the portrait hole.

**Jasper's POV**

"What can we do to scare the little first years?" Jacob asked us.

"How about we…no that won't work," Emmett started.

"Emmett?" a voice asked from behind us. We turned around and the one of the first year girls, Frankie I believe her name was, was standing there. I could feel waves of nervousness, embarrassment, and…lust? Just wait until we get out of here, I have to tell Emmett that he has an eleven-year-old after him. I sent out waves of calm to make her relax.

"Yeah?" Emmett asked.

"Uh well earlier in the Great Hall did you have a cell phone?" she asked.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I was just um wondering if it was um working?"

"It is, why?"

"How?" she asked and blushed. I stopped breathing, the rush of blood was a tad overwhelming.

"My brother cast a spell on it."

"Oh. Could you um have him um cast the uh spell on my Baby Shuffle?" she said the last words fast.

"Sure. Where is it?" he asked.

"Here." She reached into one of the pockets in her robe and pulled out a very small IPod and a pair of headphones. "Do you need the headphones, too?"

"I'll take them just in case, kay." She nodded and Emmett put the IPod into his pocket.

"Thanks," she said and ran off. I looked at my watch.

"Emmett, we should get going before the girls kill us," I said.

"Well, bye guys. We'll try to think about a prank tonight while hiking."

"And don't forget, you two owe us the money tomorrow." We walked out of the common room and towards the Great Hall.

**Rosalie's POV**

Finally, I was out of that horrid uniform. I walked down the few steps to the common room. Most students changed out of their robes and into jeans. I saw a seat right in front of the fire and I made a beeline for it, I wanted to relax for a minute before I left. I got stopped by the one and only, Draco Malfoy.

"Move, Malfoy," I spat.

"What was with you and that _Hufflepuff_ boy at dinner? Did he kiss you? Cuz if he did, I'll personally kill him for you." I laughed at the thought of Emmett and this boy fighting. He wouldn't stand a chance against Emmett. Emmett would tear him to shreds, while this boy kept trying to kill him. Everyone stopped talking and whatever else they were doing and looked to see what was going on.

"He did not kiss me, and if you were watching, you would have seen that _I _kissed _him_," I said.

"I guess you don't know the rules then," Malfoy said.

"What rules?" I asked. Well, actually I did know them—I invented a few of them—but I might as well humor him.

"Slytherins don't date, let alone talk to the other houses. We only talk to them to taunt them."

I crossed my arms. "What does that have to do with me?"

"You talked to a Gryffindor and kissed a Hufflepuff."

This kid was really starting to get on my last nerve. "Bella is my sister and—"

"That still doesn't explain why you kissed a Hufflepuff."

"Emmett is my boyfriend."

"Why?" somebody asked.

"I love him, that's why and no insolent little boy will change that," I said, getting right into Malfoy's face. "Do you understand that?" I hissed with the most venom I could infect into my voice. He nodded weakly. I backed away and walked out of the portrait hole.

Right before the portrait swung closed I heard a sigh and the words, "I wish I was that brave to ask out someone from a different house." I couldn't tell who it was, but I would remember her voice and talk to her later. Everyone deceives their soul mate, no matter the house or bloodline.

**Carlisle's POV (sry if a lil OOC…I cant rly do adults seeing as I'm only 14)**

I was walking down the corridor on the way to get Esme and go hunting. The kids should be waiting downstairs for us. Most of the portraits stopped talking as I walked past and just stared at me. Then they would start talking about me and my family. They did it last time we were here too. It was easy enough to ignore, but I was worried that a student would overhear some of them talking. Albus told them to not talk about the fact that we are vampires around the students. It is to remain a secret. For as long as possible anyway.

"Carlisle," a voice behind me sneered. I turned around and saw Severus walking down the corridor towards me. The portraits were silent, listening to our conversation. I knew it would be around the whole school before morning.

"Hello, Severus," I said.

"Listen, Carlisle, I don't trust you and your family. I don't care how controlled you say you are or how much Albus trusts you, I don't. Don't expect me to treat your kids any different just because they are vampires. I don't want them _biting_ anyone in my class," he said bitterly.

"I understand. Don't worry, we are what we call, vegetarian vampires. We don't hunt humans, only animals. The students are safe," I reassured him.

"I highly doubt that." He turned and stalked back the way he came. I shrugged and walked to the room where Esme was staying.

**Edward's POV (sry if the thoughts make it confusing)**

I was leaning on the wall outside of the Great Hall, watching my love, Bella, pace back and forth in front of me.

"Love, if you keep pacing, you'll burn a hole in the floor," I said jokingly.

"I'm sorry." She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her close. "I'm just nervous." I looked into her eyes. Because of the dark brown contacts and the natural newborn red, her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown color. Almost the same color as her eyes when she was human. I leaned down and kissed her.

"Don't worry, little sis. You'll do fine," Emmett said walking up with Jasper beside him. _I wonder if there are any bears in this part of the country. It's almost time for them to go to sleep, they're irritable now too, just like you, Eddy._ Bella growled at the same time I did, for using the nickname I hate and saying I was irritable.

"Great, Emmett, just ruin the moment," Alice said bouncing up. She went over to Jasper and kissed him on the lips. _Don't worry, Edward, Bella's going to be fine, just like all the other times. She's a natural._ Yes, she is. She smiled. I always forgot that she could read my mind.

"Tut, tut, I thought I taught you better that that, Emmy," Rosalie said walking up. _He never _has_ remembered anything I say half the time anyway._

"Yes, you did, but it didn't stick in his mind," Jasper stated. We all started laughing, except Emmett, who pouted, which just made us laugh harder. _Oh, Edward, guess what happened in the common room._

I raised my eyebrow.

"What are you two talking about?" Rosalie asked. _All the silent conversations, always happening._

Jasper smirked. _This is going to get Emmett in so much trouble._ "This eleven-year-old girl, Frankie, likes Emmett. She had a _lot_ of lust coming off her when she came over to us. I didn't know an eleven-year-old could have that much." Me, Bella, and Alice started laughing. It was a very good thing we didn't need to breath.

"What did you do?" Rosalie asked her husband. _If he hit on her, or something of that nature, I will personally murder him._ I cringed. Her thoughts had a lot of venom in them. Maybe it was a bad idea for Jasper to tell us who it was exactly.

"Nothing. I was talking, wasn't I Jazz?" Emmett said defensively.

"Yes, she walked up to us and asked Emmett if he could get you," He pointed to me. "to cast the spell on her IPod."

"Can't you do that?" I asked him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Baby Shuffle and headphones.

"I _could_, but last time I cast that spell, the phone started walking around." We all burst out laughing again, even Bella who wasn't there, but she probably picked it up from someone's thoughts.

"What is going on here?" Hermonie said, snapping us all out of our laughing fit.

**Hermonie's POV (she's Head Girl in this btw)**

I heard laughter coming from the foyer. I turned the corner and saw Bella and Edward laughing with, who I assumed, the rest of the Cullens. I had no idea why they were down here, but if they didn't have a good explanation, I would be forced to take points, even from my own house.

I walked up to them. They were oblivious to my approach. "What is going on here?" I asked, they stopped laughing immediately at my words.

"We were waiting for our father to come down here so we could go hiking," the pixie-like one said, I think her name was Alice.

"I didn't know about this." Edward grabbed something out of the big ones' hand and waved his wand. I didn't catch what he said, he said it too fast. "How do I know your telling the truth?"

Edward handed the thing back to the big guy and looked at Bella. She nodded. Everyone was trying not to laugh it seemed. Edward walked up to me and looked me in the face. "I assure you, Hermonie," he said in his velvety voice. "We are just waiting here for our mother and father, so we could go hiking."

I was having trouble breathing, and I nodded dumbly, trying with all my might not to faint. He had the same red hair as the Wesley's. I wonder if he's related somehow. No, this god-like creature was no way related to them. No, bad Hermonie. You like Ron, remember, not some boy you just met five hours ago. He stepped back and smiled a crooked smile. "Uhh, okay then," I said quietly. I felt very calm. I had no idea why. Oh my God, that smile, it makes him so much hotter. Hermonie, what are you thinking. You're in a committed relationship with Ron. You love him. At least I think I do… Why does this guy make me feel like this? Bella growled, wait growled. "I…I should go," I said quickly. I spun around as fast as I could to get out of there. I passed two people on my way out of the foyer, but I didn't comprehend who they were.

I made it all the way to the fifth floor before I couldn't see anymore. I sank to the floor against the wall and buried my head in my knees. Sobs racked my body as I cried. I felt an arm go around my shoulders and I looked up to see who it was. Ron was looking down at me with a worried expression on his face. I hugged Ron with all my might and cried into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.

**I'm rly proud of this chappie. (five pages on word) it set a lot of the plot in motion and some things happened that I didn't intend to happen…like Hermonie falling for Edward. don't wry it will all work out in the end…I'm not saying who ends up wit who in the end. **

**frankie is one of my best friends and she rly does love Emmett so I had to make her lust after him. lol.**

**about bella growling while Hermonie is thinking, that's cuz she can hear thoughts, remember.**

**reviews make me happy and they make me update faster…death threats make me laugh at all the ways you could kill me if I don't update XD…I'm not okay. next chappie soon, I promise.**

**xoxo  
rebecca**


	7. Divination

I'm putting in the last line of the last chappie cuz this one is rite after that one

**omg I am so happy…about an hour after the last chap was posted, I got like 6 reviews THX!!**

_**IMPORTANT INFO BOUT PLOT…**_

**if I write stuff up here it is to clear up the plot…if nothing is written then I didn't think of anything that needed clearing up…so it is best to read wats up here**

**lets just say that the vamps don't sparkle if they put a spell on themselves that wears off at midnight, no matter what time the put it on themselves.**

**I no I said the cullens were in their 6****th**** year but I'm changing that and putting them all in their 7****th**** year.**

**wen u become a vampire, you automatically become a witch/wizard…it comes wit the transformation**

**also…someone asked me about y Rosalie was in Slytherin, her parents r purebloods but they didn't want rose to grow up in the magical world. so technically she was a witch before she became a vampire and she's just sorta a bitch**

**harry and ron have their positions bac on the Quidditch team**

**I'm putting in the last line of the last chappie cuz this one is rite after that one**

_I hugged Ron with all my might and cried into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close._

**Hermonie's POV**

I never wanted to leave the safety of his arms, but it was getting late and I was running out of tears.

"Hermonie…"

"Yeah," I sniffled.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded weakly. "I think so. I'm sorry for ruining your shirt."

He laughed. "It's fine. I didn't like it anyway." I smiled.

"Let's get back to the dormitory." He nodded and we got off the floor.

We thankfully didn't run into any teachers and made it to Gryffindor tower unnoticed. Ron kissed me on the lips before we parted ways to our respective dormitories. It's wonderful to be back.

**Carlisle's POV**

A brown-haired girl ran right past Esme and me, making us step apart to let her past.

"What did you do?" Esme asked the kids.

"Nothing! It was Eddy's fault," Emmett exclaimed. Edward growled.

_What happened, Edward?_

"I'm not even sure," he sure.

"Okay, but what was she doing down here?" Esme asked.

"She's Head Girl and she heard us laughing, so she came to see who it was," Bella said. "We told her we were waiting for you to go hiking."

"Alright, we should get going so we're back for breakfast and so you don't miss any classes," I started. "This is the only time we'll be going as a whole family, as of right now because everyone's schedules are different, but when you go, try not to miss classes. Stay out of the Forbidden Forest, especially for hunting. Follow all the rules and try not to get into too much trouble this year."

"Great, can we go hunt now?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, the same place as last time." They were all out the door before I could finish. I sighed.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go hunt." We followed our kids out the door and ran the seven miles to the forest. We reached it in a matter of minutes and set out to go find food.

**Bella's POV**

I wiped the deer blood off my mouth with the back of my hand and felt Edward's arms wrap around my middle. I leaned my head into his chest.

"You really are a natural, love." I smiled.

_Thanks._ I pecked him on the lips.

"How many did you have?" he asked me.

"Just the one so far."

"You need more."

"I know that, Edward and I was going to go find another one when you grabbed me."

He laughed and then released me. I sniffed and picked up a few deer's scent. "Come on." I grabbed his hand and ran toward them.

_Couple hours later…_

Edward and I were walking hand n hand back up to the castle. Breakfast just started and we could hear talking from out here.

"We should run the rest of the way, so as not to be seen." I nodded.

"Race you."

"You're on. Ready…set…"

"GO!" Alice yelled from behind us. I took off, racing up to the tower. Being a newborn, I was much faster than Edward at this point but he's still the fastest runner in the family.

I reached the portrait and Edward was nowhere to be seen. A second later, he showed up.

"You won't be able to beat me for long," he stated.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"You won't be a newborn forever." I shrugged.

"Telepath," I said to the Fat Lady. "Who made the password?" I asked Edward as we walked in. We stuck to the shadows because we had some blood on our clothes and there was a couple students in the room.

"One of the teachers I think."

"Do you think they know?"

"The teachers, yes. The students, no. At least not yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Last time we were here, the students found out and sort of freaked out. We had to leave, but this time we are trying to keep it a secret as long as possible."

"Okay. I'm going to go take a shower now. See you in a bit." I kissed his lips and ran up the stairs to the bathroom.

I turned on the water and ran back to my dormitory to get new clothes and a towel. I ran back to the bathroom, threw my clothes in a pile and stepped under the warm water. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and let the warm water wash down my back. The water actually was almost scolding hot but against my skin it felt warm. I stepped out of the shower and dried off, slipping on my uniform and grabbing my clothes before heading out of the bathroom, almost running into Edward.

"How long were you waiting here?" I asked him.

"Not long."

I shook my head. "I gotta throw these clothes in my trunk and grab my ring." Now that I was married to him and I am a vampire, I wasn't opposed to wearing my ring in public. I just wore it on around my neck. People would wonder why I had a wedding ring on when I was only eighteen.

"Okay." I ran up the stairs at vampire speed and dumped my jeans and shirt into the trunk. I grabbed my ring and the small silver chain that I put it on. I raced back down the stairs. "Could you put this on for me?" I asked Edward.

"Sure." He hooked the necklace on and his fingers lingered a little longer than necessary. I kissed him and he deepened the kiss. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair. He stood like that for a few minutes before he broke away. We were taking unnecessary breaths. "We should get down to breakfast before Carlisle yells at us for not showing up."

**Edward's POV**

"Okay," she agreed.

We walked, human speed, to the Great Hall and found Harry and Ron talking. We sat down across from them.

"Hey guys," Bella said.

_Bloody hell! When did they appear?_ Ron thought.

_Wow, I didn't even hear them sit down._ Harry thought.

"Hey," they said at the same time.

_Finally, I was wondering if you would _ever_ get down here!_ Alice thought impatiently.

"How was hiking?" Harry asked.

"It was fun," Bella said.

"Yeah, we had a good time," I said. Very filling, too. Bella smirked.

_What's with Bella's eyes? They look red but at the same time brown or something._ Ron thought. Damn, he's observant. It's a good thing Hermonie isn't here.

_Bella?_ I asked her in her thoughts.

_Yeah._

_Did you remember to put your contacts back in?_

_Crap._ "I'll be right back you guys," she said and ran off. Human speed at first then at vampire speed when she was out of the room.

"Is she okay?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, she just forgot something back in the dormitory."

"Hi, Harry," Ginny said as she walked up and sat next to Harry.

"Hi, Ginny," Harry said.

"What classes do you have, Harry?" Ginny asked him.

"Divination, Potions, Transfiguration, DADA, **(A/N lunch is here)** Quidditch on Mondays and Wednesdays, study hall on the other days, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, and Muggle Studies." **(A/N dinner here)**

"Don't we have the same classes as you, Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Shut up, Ron," she mumbled.

"I'm back," Bella said as she sat down next to me.

**Ginny's POV**

Oh. My. God. She is so pretty. I wonder who she is? I've never seen her before.

I saw Edward snake his arm around her waist and kiss her forehead. "Much better," he mused, lips still on her forehead. What is he talking about? He kissed her again and leaned back. He caught me staring at them. "Oh, Ginny, this is my girlfriend, Bella. Bella, this is Ginny." He seriously remembered my name. Holy crap.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Bella said. Her voice was like bells. Funny.

"Hi," I choked out.

"So, are you guys going to try out for Quidditch?" Ron asked. "I'm the keeper and Harry is the seeker." Is that all he cares about? Seriously?

"I'm not sure. I've never seen it being played before," Bella said. How could she not? It's the only sport we have.

"Well, we'll have to change that," a big guy said as he sat down between Edward and Bella pushing them apart.

"What the hell, Emmett?" Edward asked.

"Really, Emmett?" she growled.

"I came over to say, hi. Anyway, Jazz and me wanted to know if you were trying out. We're going for Beaters."

"First of all, don't call Jasper, Jazz. He'll hurt you when you get back over there and two, of course. I wouldn't be anything _but_ a beater."

"Edward," Bella said worried.

"It'll be fine, Bella and besides I can't die from it." All three of them smiled like they were sharing an inside joke.

"I also wanted to tell you two that the R.O.R. **(A/N ****R****oom ****O****f ****R****equirement…they use R.O.R. as an abbreviation so ppl don't exactly no wat their talking about.)** is off limits tonight. Rose and I need some alone time."

"Emmett, go away. I don't need those pictures," Edward said

"Same here," Bella said. They both had the same disgusted face on. I was seriously missing some inside information here.

"All I wanted to say. Bye." He got up and left.

"I seriously want to kill him right now," Bella hissed.

"Right now, you probably could." What did that mean?

"I know. That's why I want to do it now instead of in a year." He laughed. I was really missing some important details here.

"I'm confused," I stated.

"Me too," Ron said.

"It's a family thing," Edward said.

**Chris's POV…emmett's and jasper's friend**

I can't believe we lost that stupid bet. Who would have thought that a Slytherin would stay friends with a Hufflepuff, let alone stay girlfriend and boyfriend?

Emmett walked back to the table with a happy look on his face. What did he do?

"What did you do, Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"I gave Bella and Edward some pictures of me and Rose that they most likely didn't want to see."

He shook his head. "You're sick."

"You are too, dear brother."

"Not as bad as you."

"What they hell are you guys talking about?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing," they said at the same time.

"When are we doing the prank?" Jasper asked.

"After third period."

"Sweet," Emmett said.

"Here comes your little lover, Emmett," Jasper said as that Frankie girl passed us.

"Shut up, you stupid empath," Emmett hissed. Empath? What the hell is he talking about?

"I will, for now. But this is perfect ammo for later. I'd watch your back if I were you."

I am getting very confused here. What are they talking about?

"Do you two want to clue us in here?" Jacob asked.

"That girl, Frankie, likes Emmett. A lot."

"You would know, empath. You probably added some emotion to her."

"I did no such thing," he said appalled. "It's all her."

"What are you talking about, with the empath thing?"

"Jasper is very in touch with people's emotions," Emmett told us.

"And you Emmett, don't have any emotions. And I could "accidently" make you go after her." He made air quotes when he said accidently.

"And Rose would probably kill you, without a second thought."

"I know that. That's why I'm not making _you_ go after _her_. Although, that doesn't mean I can't make _her_ go after _you_." Jasper smiled evilly. Emmett's eyes widened.

"Anyway, are you guys trying out for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Totally," Emmett said.

"Which position?"

"Beater," Emmett said.

"Same here," Jasper said. Good, we needed new Beaters on our team. The old ones sucked. "What about you guys?"

"We're already Chasers," Jacob said.

"And we rock at it!" I exclaimed. We all laughed.

**Ron's POV**

Man, the Cullens are a big family. I looked at Bella and Edward, they were staring into each others eyes. His topaz into her brown ones—wait brown? Weren't they a reddish color earlier?

"Hey Ron, where's Hermonie?" Ginny asked. Now that she mentions it, I have no idea.

"I don't know. I saw her last night. I'm going to go look for her." I stood up and walked towards the library. I knew she would be there.

I walked through the doors and saw her sitting in a table off to the right, reading about seven different books at once.

"What are you researching on the second day of school, Moine **(A/N short for Hermonie, duh)**?" I asked her.

"The Cullens," she replied.

"What about them?"

"Don't they seem…different to you?" she said looking up.

"Yeah. Well, what do you have so far?"

"They're all inhumanly beautiful, pale—"

"Their eyes change colors," I cut her off.

"What?"

"This morning, the Cullens came in late to breakfast and I swear Bella's eyes were tinted red and then she ran off, came back 5 minutes later and her eyes were brown."

"This just doesn't make sense. I can't figure out what they are," she said frustrated. She put her head in her hands and her elbows were propped up on the table.

"Maybe a break from this will help you figure it out. It's almost time for class and you haven't eaten anything."

"I'm not hungry."

I sighed and rubbed her back with my hand. She seemed to calm down a little. The bell rang, breaking us from this moment.

"We should get to Divination."

"Yeah." Hermonie waved her wand and muttered something. The books she was looking in floated back to their shelves.

I grabbed her hand and we walked the familiar pathway to Divination class.

"Why are we taking this class if we hate it?" I asked her.

"Because Dumbledore made it a required class for all third through seventh years."

**Hermonie's POV**

We walked in the classroom and saw Harry and Ginny sitting in the corner. We walked over to join them.

I'm just so worked up with trying to find out what the Cullens are I don't think I'm going to be able to concentrate today.

I looked around the room and saw Alice sitting with two other girls from Hufflepuff. Emmett and Jasper were sitting with Chris and Jacob, the biggest pranksters after Fred and George. They always used to team up. Rosalie was sitting with Bella and Edward behind us in the back. None of them were talking.

Just then Professor Trelawney walked into the room.

"Hello, class." **(A/N I no, she's rly OOC…but I haven't seen the movie in a while and I'm just lazy, kay)** "I see that we have some new students with us this year. I would also like to ask if anyone in this room can see the future without the use of tea leaves or a crystal ball." Alice raised her hand so fast that it was almost a blur. "Yes, Miss…"

"Alice Cullen," she said.

"Miss. Cullen, you can see the future?"

"Yep."

"Alright, tell us something that's going to happen."

"Okay." She closed her eyes for a second then opened them. "It's going to rain all day tomorrow and tomorrow night," she said matter-of-factly. I heard a couple people hiss "yes" but I wasn't sure who. I looked at the Cullens and they all had a happy look on their face. Like they were excited to do something that they can't do very often.

"Can you see anything else?"

"I can see when people make a decision, but the future isn't definite, it can change. When someone changes their mind, I can see that deci—" She went into a trance like state.

"Miss. Cullen?" the professor asked.

"Alice?" the Asian girl asked.

"Are you okay?" the other girl asked her. The Cullens all looked at each other. Edward nodded and Jasper got up and went over to her. Something passed between them, I just _know_ it. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her. Bella and Edward looked solemn and scared.

Alice came out of her trance and turned towards Jasper and started crying. He held her and she seemed to calm down a little bit.

"Miss. Cullen, are you okay?" the professor asked.

She nodded her head in Jasper's chest.

"I'll just take her outside for a little bit."

"Yes, good." They both walked out. What the heck just happened?

"What the hall was that?" Malfoy asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe when she comes back in she can explain."

"She was having a vision," Edward said from the back of the room.

"And what's your name?" she asked.

"Edward Cullen. I'm her brother."

"How often does she have these visions?"

He shrugged. "Depends."

"On what?"

Again he shrugged but this time he didn't say anything. Everyone started talking, each in their own conversations.

Alice and Jasper walked back into the room and walked over to the Cullens behind us. Emmett followed them. I swear I saw Alice crying but her make-up wasn't smeared in the slightest. And I didn't see her walk out with a bag to put more make-up on. Can she _not_ shed tears or something?

"What did you see?" Rosalie asked.

"The same thing I saw on the train." Professor Trelawney tried to get everyone to sit down, but no one listened and just kept on talking.

"What did you see on the train?" Emmett asked.

"Idiot," Rosalie muttered. "The thing she told us about last night. Don't you remember anything?"

"Although, I'm not sure why I'm seeing this."

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"I don't see when people trip and its weird that I'm seeing this."

"You didn't see me trip did you?" Bella asked.

"Not till after you did, did I see anything."

"Maybe someone is planning on tripping him," Rosalie said.

"Alice, what does he look like again?" Edward asked. "Bella, he looks just like you."

"I know."

"How is that possible?" Rosalie asked.

"Charlie was at the teacher's table like last time, too. I heard him shout something this time, though."

"What?" Bella asked. Who's Charlie?

"'No! Keenan!' I think he may be related to you."

"I think so too, Alice. Since he looks just like me."

"So his name is Keenan?" Emmett asked.

"I guess."

"If he's your brother, then when was he born?" Rosalie asked.

She was silent for a minute then gasped. "I remember when I was six, my mother was pregnant and she never told me how. She started having symptoms after visiting Charlie one summer. I also remember putting him in an orphanage because my mom couldn't take care of two kids. That's all I know." Well that's some news.

"I guess you have a little brother," Edward said.

"Yeah," Bella replied.

"Hermonie?" Ron asked. I snapped back to their conversation.

"What?" I asked.

"Have you been paying attention to anything we have been talking about?" Harry asked.

"Umm…no," I said quietly.

"Crap. Charlie is coming tonight and he's going to help Esme with Muggle Studies," Alice said.

"Damn. Could this get any worse?" Bella asked.

"Probably," Emmett said laughing.

"Not. Helping," Edward growled.

"Sorry."

"I'll let Carlisle and Esme know," Alice said. The bell rang and we headed off to potions. I noticed Alice seemed to disappear.

**well, I'm glad I finished this chappie and the next chappie will be up as soon as I finish this one**

**it was 8 pages long…almost 9…YAYNESS!!**

**anyway…reviews make me smile and any ideas u have, just tell me and I'll try to fit them in**

**Hermonie is figuring more out about the cullens and just wait until potions…wats gonna happen**

**luv u all and the chappies write themselves**

**xoxo  
rebecca**


	8. Potion and Papers

_**READ!!**_

**this is posted on 5-29-08 as a 8****th**** grade graduation present for me and all my besty friends that read this: frankie, sam, gloria, tess, recia (or at least wen I finish it lol), and any1 else who reads it and I didn't no about it so yep!! **

'_**07 may be heaven, '09 may be fine, but don't hate '08 cuz we're great!!**_

**about classes…breakfast is from 8:00-8:30, period 1 is from 8:35-9:30, period 2 is 9:35-10:30, period 3 is 10:35-11:30, period 4 is 11:35-12:30, lunch is 12:30-1:00, period 5 is 1:05-2:00, period 6 is 2:05-3:00, period 7 is 3:05-4:00, period 8 is 4:05-5:00, period 9 is 5:05-6:00, and dinner is 6:00-7:00. first thro third years MUST be in their dormitories by 10:00 and forth thro seventh years must be in their dormitories by 10:30. there is no assigned light out time.**

**Alice's POV**

I told Esme first because she had a class to teach. She said that she let Charlie help out in her class because it would be easier. I told Carlisle and he said that he knew Charlie was coming and he was just a little concerned. As long as Bella kept a low profile around him, she would be okay. I also told him about her brother, he said that he did see a boy that looked like her, but when asked he didn't know who his real parents until recently when he met his dad. Which just confirms that he was put up for adoption.

I ran down to the dungeons and stood in front of the door. I heard Snape talking inside and I had a vision when I was upstairs that I would be in trouble for being late to his class.

I opened the door as quietly as I could, but he still caught me.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss. Cullen. Care to explain why you were late to my class?" he said.

"I had to go tell my parents something." I turned to walk towards my seat.

"Miss. Cullen, stay there." I stopped. "First, I'm not scared of you," he said acidly. No one but my family would know what he means. "Second, Next time you are late to my class, don't bother showing up at all. That goes for all of you. And third, unless it is a life or death situation that needs immediate attention, wait until after my class to tell your _parents_ something. Fifty points from Ravenclaw and detention here for the next month. Take your seat." I walked to the row where Sam and Gloria were sitting. I pulled a chair up to their table, knowing that he wouldn't care that we worked together.

_Edward, does he mean all seven days of the week?_

I saw his eyes move up and down, his form of nodding when we talk like this.

_How am I going to last a _month_ without hunting?_

He frowned, not knowing the answer. With that, I started to pay attention to Professor Snape.

"…will be making a vampire repellent potion. When you drink this potion, it makes it so no vampire can touch or bite you. If they do, they will feel immense pain. Go." I remember this stuff. It only worked on human drinking vampires. I wonder if Snape thought it would work on us.

"He does," Bella muttered as she passed me to get to the cabinet with all the ingredients.

"Alice, are you going to work with us?" Gloria asked.

"Yep. I'll go get the ingredients." I grabbed a book and walked down to the cabinet. "Hey, Bella.

"Hi. Are you sure this potion only works on human drinking vampires?" she asked quietly, uncertain.

"Yes. Last time, after they found out, some made it and touched us to make us feel pain, but it didn't work out very well." We both laughed.

"Get back to work!" Snape snapped. I grabbed the rest of the stuff and walked back to my table.

"Hey, Alice…" Sam asked.

"Hmm?" I asked, chopping the garlic root. I already knew what she was going to ask and I really didn't want her to.

"What exactly did you see in your vision?" Damn, she asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it and it'll happen soon, unfortunately." I frowned.

"Oh." We finished chopping all the ingredients and put them into the cauldron. When the potion was done, you had to have at least one drop of your blood in the glass before you drink it. That would be a problem for Jasper and Bella. Not so much the rest of us, but still.

Twenty minutes later, ours was done and Snape walked over.

"Good," he muttered. "Ten points to Ravenclaw." No one but us heard him. He meant for it that way.

We were jumping up and down in excitement.

"Girls!" We stopped and sat down.

"Is he always like that?" I asked.

"Yes. Always has been—" Gloria started.

"—and probably always will," Sam finished. We laughed. Most people were starting to finish up and the cauldrons were just sitting idle.

"Okay, I would like you all to take your glasses and spoon some of your potion into your cups." We did as we were told.

"Guys, remember the last step?" I asked at vampire speed. "They have to put a drop of their blood into the potion." I saw Edward stiffen from the corner of my eye.

_Just don't breath. I already stopped. _I saw each and every Cullen in the room stop breathing with a word from Edward and Bella.

"Now, prick your finger and make sure one at least one drop gets into the glass. Then drink the whole thing." Everyone did just that. Sick. The stuff tastes disgusting, worse than human food.

Some people sputtered when they drank it, others held their noses. Some did nothing and just gulped it down. I discreetly poured mine back into the cauldron.

The bell rang and we were dismissed.

"That was the most disgusting thing I have ever swallowed!" Sam exclaimed as we walked towards transfiguration.

"I know! Why do we even have to drink it? It's not like there are vampires coming to kill us or something," Gloria said. I just shrugged, not really in the mood to contribute to this conversation.

**Bella's POV**

I walked out of the classroom and then took a small breath, not smelling any blood, I started to breath normally—or as normally as a vampire could. Transfiguration was our next class. I've got to admit that school was much more fun in the Wizarding World.

Hermonie is getting really suspicious though and after that potions class she was really starting to figure it out.

In transfiguration, we went over stuff that everyone else did in previous years. It was actually quite interesting. We also learned that Alice's friend, Gloria, could turn into a hummingbird. Prof. McGonagall could turn into a brown tabby cat. Edward said it took a while to be able to successfully change into an animal and that vampires couldn't do it because there is no such thing as vampire animals. That also means that it is physically impossible to change us into _any_ type of animal.

Emmett and Jasper were planning something. They kept singing annoying songs in their heads. Alice was too, she probably saw what they were going to do. I heard Jasper tell Jacob and Chris to think a song in their head because and I quote "You never know who's trying to find out what's going to happen before it does". He looked right at us when he said it, too. Chris and Jacob were oblivious to that but they did anyway.

The end of class was sooner than I thought it would be and we walked into the hall. Emmett and Jasper raced out as soon as the bell rang and Chris and Jacob were right behind them.

I saw some of the first years coming from around the corner to go up the stairs when they suddenly disappeared—the stairs, not the first years. One girl with brown hair and blond highlights jumped back and ran right into Edward. I think her name was Tess, but she changed her hair. She spun around and started hyperventilating.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! It's Edward Cullen. I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…AHHHHH!!" she exclaimed with pure joy then fainted. Edward caught her before she could hit the ground. Just like he did when I was human.

"Is she okay?" Prof. McGonagall asked coming out of the classroom.

"I think so," Edward said. She started waking up.

"What happened?" She saw Edward. "Oh, sorry…I umm…bye!" She took off down the hall as fast as she could. We shared a look of pure disbelieve.

"Where did the stairs go?" Prof. McGonagall asked.

"Ummm, Professor?" I looked up and saw a bunch of Hufflepuffs standing there scared out of their minds.

"Yes, Miss. Beseka?" A fifth year walked up the invisible stairs past her, shaking his head sadly.

I heard him mutter, "If you look out the corner of your eye, you can still see them." Sure enough, you could.

"Are the stairs still here or are we somehow floating?" She looked scared. I heard laughing from around the corner.

"Alice, Rose. I found your husbands," I said at vampire speed. They walked over.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale!" Jasper stopped laughing.

"Haha you got in trouble," Emmett said, still laughing,

"Emmett McCarty Cullen!"

"Oh crap," Emmett said, no longer laughing.

"We're dead," Jasper said.

"You got that right," Alice hissed.

"Just wait until tonight."

"I am so glad you didn't join your brothers in this mayhem," I said to Edward.

"Me too," he said.

There was a crowd starting to gather around Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Chris and Jacob were still laughing.

"Mr. Berger **(A/N Jacob)**, Mr. Isaacson** (A/N Chris)**, Mr. Cullen, Mr. Hale, Miss. Cullen, and Miss Hale," Prof. McGonagall said. They all stopped laughing or yelling at their husbands, depending on who they were, and looked at her. "150 points from Hufflepuff. 10 points from Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Now get to class, all of you."

"I should probably take the spell off of the stairs now," Jasper said to the other boys.

"Yes, you probably should," Alice snapped. He cast the anti-disillusion charm and the stairs reappeared. The first years stood on them for a second and then continued on they're way.

"Come on, let's go," I said to Edward. I grabbed his hand and we walked down to the first floor.

When we walked into the classroom there was a guy sitting behind the desk in the front of the room. There was a horrid smell coming from that area of the room. I wrinkled my nose up in disgust.

The professor looked up, wrinkled his nose, and just looked back down. We sat down at the table farthest to the back.

I glanced at Edward. He grabbed a piece of paper out of his bag and a pen out of his pocket. He didn't like using quills.

_**He's a werewolf. Different from the La Push mutts, though.**_

_**What do you mean?**_ I wrote.

_**He's like the myths. Only change on a full moon. Also, if he bites someone while in werewolf form, they turn into a werewolf, too.**_** (A/N not sure if this is rly the hp werewolf thing, but o well)**

"Welcome students, to another year of Defense Against the Dark Arts. After getting permission from the Ministry of Magic and Dumbledore, I would like to say now that I'm a werewolf. Now, I'm sure a few of you knew of this already, but I was thinking…well I'm not really sure why I felt the need to tell you." He shrugged. I still didn't know why Edward hated werewolves. Prof. Lupin seems nice.

"I know that last time I was here, I was more hands-on and that won't change, but I will be assigning more papers, too. I was talking with the new Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Cullen, and we are going to be working together on this paper. She will let you research when you are in her class. Due on September 5, pick a Muggle myth about a creature and compare it to the real thing. I'm not going to make a length that it has to be, but I ask that you make it a decent length. Start thinking about the creature that you will be doing your paper on. I have books over there," He pointed to the left, where bookshelves lined the wall. "that you can find information about the creature. Begin." Some people began immediately, others just started to fall asleep.

"So, what are you going to do yours' on?" Edward asked me.

"I think I'm going to do mine on vampires. I'm not sure why, I just want to." He laughed. "It's not funny," I insisted.

"It is a little bit, honey," he said between laughs.

"Whatever. What are you doing yours' on?" I asked the all high and mighty Edward.

"I'm going to do it on Goblins."

"They're real?" I asked.

"Bella, most mythical creatures are real," Alice said too high for people to hear.

"I should have known, I guess," I muttered. With those words, the entire Cullen family started laughing.

**all done!! I actually finished this on 5-28-08 but it's a graduation present for my friends and me so yea :D**

**don't hate me…………**

**tess, you got ur fainting time and the other ppl I promised will be coming up in a few chappies cuz well u no why**

_**review and I will type faster…threats work too, just fyi!!**_

**summer is now so new chappies will be out sooner…this chappie was 5 pages long :D yay**

**hope u liked!**

**xoxo**

**rebecca**


	9. Crushes

**in this chap I get into some new ppls POVs and I have good reasons…they are at the bottom**

**Bella's POV…it will be in her's more often I think**

The rest of Defense Against the Dark Arts passed by quickly. Hermonie kept glancing at us throughout the class, though. I listened to her thoughts at one point and found out she was doing her paper on vampires, too. Lunch was uninteresting. Hermonie did wonder why she never saw Edward or me eat, though. So we swallowed some food for good measure.

Quidditch try-outs for Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs was today right after lunch. We all headed out to the grounds to watch. Even the other two houses that try-out tomorrow.

"Which house goes first?" I asked Edward.

"They go at the same time." He had one of the brooms in his hand, waiting to be called to try-out.

"Okay, any Gryffindors who want to try-out for a Beater position, please come over here!" Harry called. I think he is the captain.

"See you in a bit, love," Edward said then kissed me lightly on the lips. He walked over to where the other students were standing.

"Hi, Bella," Hermonie said from next to me.

"Oh, hey Hermonie," I said.

"Edward's trying-out for Beaters?"

"Yeah, so are his brothers, but for Hufflepuff."

"Where are they anyway?"

I looked around. I know they came out with us, but now they were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Bella. Hey, Hermonie," Alice said bouncing up with Sam and Gloria behind her. They kept walking when they reached us and they each kissed a guy. Both of whom were in Gryffindor. "If you're looking for Emmett and Jasper, try looking up." I looked where she was looking. I saw Emmett and Jasper throwing a baseball back and forth.

"Why are they up there?" I asked her.

"They're planning something and they're out of our hearing range."

"Who's it on?"

"Edward, of course."

"Did it occur to them that you could see them planning it and that me and Edward can hear their thoughts?"

"Probably not, but let them have their fun. Oh, look Edward's up." I looked up at Edward.

_Edward, Emmett and Jasper are right above you. Remember that move that we worked on last time we were here?_ Alice thought. I saw Edward smile his crooked smile, but he had an evil glint in his eye.

_Perfect_, Edward thought to me.

"He said, perfect."

"This is going to be great. Just watch the three of them."

Harry released the bludgers and they zoomed around in the air. One went towards Edward, he swung, hitting the bludger, sending it straight up, hitting Emmett from behind, who hit Jasper and they looked like they were hugging. I heard a camera snap, followed by many more. Alice had a picture on her phone and she made it her background.

"Do you want a copy?"

"Of course," I said. She sent it to me and Rosalie.

Emmett and Jasper came out of the shock they were in and pushed away from each other.

"Edward, you are so dead!" Emmett yelled. Rosalie walked up next to us, shaking her head

"On the count of three," Jasper said. They were keeping their thoughts blocked by singing old show tunes in their heads, but I already knew what they were going to do. Most of Hogwarts was out on the grounds now, watching this little fight happen.

"One," Emmett said.

"Two," Jasper said. The bludgers came zooming up behind them.

"Three!" Alice, Rose and I shouted. Emmett and Jasper hit the bludgers and they zoomed straight for where Edward was, but he wasn't there anymore. Even on a broom, he was the fastest.

"I found a spell that I cast on our brooms. They go about as fast as we can on foot," Rosalie said.

"Rose, where do we keep our Quidditch equipment?"

"It's the locked trunk in the corner of the Gryffindor changing room." They looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." She shook her head each time she said my name. "We're not allowed in the Gryffindor changing room, but _you_ are," Alice said.

"Fine, I'll go get it. Is it the only trunk in there?" They nodded. I ran over to the Gryffindor changing room and spotted the trunk in the corner. I picked it up and walked out.

**Hermonie's POV**

The Cullen girls were oblivious to everyone around them. They were giving me more hint to what was going on with them, though. The three Cullen boys kept hitting the bludgers at each other, but all they did was bounce off of them, like they were made of something really strong.

Rosalie said something about the brooms flying as fast as they can run on foot. How fast could this family run?

Bella walked out of the changing room holding a locked trunk. Alice took a key ring out of her pocket and flipped the lock. She opened the case and I saw a quaffle and two blurred objects held down by chains.

Bella looked at them uncertainly. "Is that safe?" she asked her sisters.

"It avoids humans," Rosalie said. Humans? If they aren't human, then what are they?

"We'll release one, when Edward passes, then the other when Emmett and Jazz pass."

"Okay," Rosalie and Bella said together. It was weird to see a Slytherin talking nicely towards a Gryffindor, even though they are sisters.

I looked up at the three Cullen boys. They were hitting the two bludgers back and forth.

"Now," Rosalie said. I saw a blur come up from next to me and head straight for Edward. He narrowly missed it. "Now," Rosalie said again and I saw another blurred object zoom up into the air. It missed Emmett and hit Jasper. It sounded like two boulders hitting each other.

"Who released our bludgers?" Emmett boomed.

"The girls," Edward yelled back.

"If that's how they wanna play, then bring it on!" Jasper yelled. He swung his arm and hit something, sending it towards the Cullen girls.

They all shrieked and grabbed their brooms off the ground behind them. They zoomed into the air, avoiding the zooming bludgers. Bella looked like she could go even faster than Edward could.

They were all laughing, avoiding each other and the bludgers. The quaffle was passed back and forth every once in a while. Alice landed beside me and released the snitch from their chest. I didn't even see where it went.

"Snitch is out!" she shouted. "Bella, you're the fastest on our team, you go for it!" When did they set up teams?

"Okay!" she yelled back.

"Go, Edward!" Jasper yelled. They both raced in one direction, seeming to disappear and reappear over and over again. They looked like they were chasing something, but nothing was in front of them.

Bella lunged forward and caught something in her hand. Edward stopped right behind her, sulking. Actually all three guys were sulking.

Bella zoomed to where Alice and Rosalie were flying and they all high fived. Harry blew his whistle and motioned for Edward and Bella to come down. The rest of the Cullens followed them.

"I demand a rematch!" Emmett yelled. "It was unfair!"

"How? Bella caught the snitch fair and square," Rosalie said.

"She's a newborn. She's naturally faster!" What do they mean newborn?

"I'm going to have to side with the girls here, Emmett. Bella did catch the snitch without help," Jasper said.

"Congratulations, Edward, Bella, you made the team," Harry said walking up to them. "Edward, you're a beater and Bella a chaser."

"But I wasn't trying out," Bella told him.

"Doesn't matter, you're good, and we wouldn't want to waste that. Practices are on Mondays and Wednesdays." He walked away.

"So, are you going to play?" Edward asked her.

"Only if you play with me," she said seductively. He laughed his velvety laugh and it sent pleasant shivers up my spine.

"At least Eddy, will get some more action, now," Emmett said.

"Don't call me Eddy," Edward said.

Chris walked up to the group. "Emmett, Jasper, welcome to the team!" he said.

"Yeah!" they both said. The bell rang and I grabbed my bag off the ground and went to Charms.

**Frankie's POV…shes the one that loves Emmett XD**

First days of school are hard. I had to walk from the Great Hall all the way to the seventh floor then all the way to the grounds. It was tiring. But seeing Emmett after potions made my day much better, but that trick he pulled. It was just cruel. I needed to get him and the rest of his buddies back. I just don't know how.

"Hi, Frankie!" Ethein called. He was this second year who I had a major crush on. I still loved Emmett, but Ethein is closer to my age. He also let me borrow one of his pair of pants. He saw how uncomfortable I was last night in a skirt. He's so sweet! He came over and sat next to me on the grass. We were watching the Cullens play their own version of Quidditch. It was awesome! I don't think I will ever be able to watch normal Quidditch or Muggle sports ever again.

"Hey, Grassy," I said. **(AN his last name is Grass…her idea not mine)**

"Don't call me that," he said.

"Why not?"

"Because if you call me Grassy, I will call you Francescamo."

"Fine," I grumbled. He laughed light-heartedly.

"What are you doing?"

I glanced down at my notebook—I snagged it from home before I left. Parchment is not the best thing to doodle on. The page was filled with random Chibi drawings and a few Murfsand a Mushroom Noodle.**(AN link on profile for pics of them)** I loved that guy! "I'm trying to think of a way to get back Emmett and his friends."

"How's that working out for ya?"

"Not very well, see?" I showed him my notebook page.

"What's that?"

"It's Murf, the homework dog-thing."** (AN haha the math poster)**

"And what's that?"

"Mushroom Noodle. He's a cannibal mushroom."

"Wow. You have a very overactive imagination, Frankie."

"I know!" I smiled at him. "I still don't know how to get them back though."

Ethein pulled a book out of his bag, but it was skinny and it didn't look like the book was made with parchment and the cover didn't have leather. It was this lime green color and it had a plastic finish on it.

He caught me staring at it. "My mom's a Muggle and her side of the family doesn't know I'm a wizard. My older cousin got this for me. It's called _101 Pranks to pull on your friends!_"

"Cool," I said.

"I've been looking through all the pranks and I have written down in the margins which spells or potions can make the prank more…magical. Look at this one." He handed me the book. The top said, Under the Door Pranks. I read what it said underneath it.

_**Fill an accordion folder with shaving cream, insert under someone's door and stomp on it which will send large amounts of shaving cream into their room without ever opening the door. Also can be done with a fine powder (Talcum powder works nicely) in a bag with a hole in the bottom. Slip the open end under the door, stick a hair dryer in the hole and the room gets a nice sugar coating.**_

"Perfect. The one with the Talcum powder. How would we do this?" I asked him

"We cast a spell on the powder, so it can't be magically taken off. And I just thought of this when you mentioned the cannibal mushroom thing. We make a really mini one—almost invisible, and stick it in the powder. Every four seconds, it splits up into ten more. With the rate that they'll eat each other and the multiplying, it shouldn't take over the room…that much. Only you and me will know the spell to make them stop multiplying."

"I love it, but we have to get Muto in on it, too."

"Of course." The bell rang and we both stood up.

"I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yep! Bye, Grassy," I said.

He laughed lightly and shook his head. The smile never leaving his face and his dark green eyes were glittering with excitement. "Bye, Francescamo." He walked away towards Care of Magical Creatures and I walked inside for boring History. Maybe it will be more interesting in the Wizarding World…on second thought probably not.

**Rosalie's POV**

We were walking towards Charms when an idea hit me. "Alice, how would you like a chance to play matchmaker?" I asked her.

"I'd love too!" She said excitingly. "Who are we setting up?"

I pointed to Monika, who was walking towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and Alex who was walking there too, but from a different direction.

"Monika Kasowska and Alexander Eberlin. Alex is in Ravenclaw. Monika's in Slytherin. Last night when I left, I heard Monika say she wishes that she was brave enough to ask out someone from a different house. Today at lunch I found out that she liked Alex."

"Perfect. It'll work out beautifully. All we need to do is lock them in a closet."

"How are we going to do that?" I asked her.

"You'll see," she said. I sighed, knowing she wouldn't tell me until we would put it to action.

**Ethein's POV**

Care of Magical Creatures is the best class ever! Even though last year sucked because off the whole Voldemort thing, but the few classes we did have were awesome! Hagrid was teaching again—he really is a great teacher, even though some people don't think he is.

"Welcome, second yers teh Care of Magical Creatures," Hagrid said. "Today were gonna be learnin about Murfs." Holy crap, did Frankie know what these things looked like before she drew them? I mean, I've seen a Murf before, but her drawing didn't look that much like it. It was cute, though, and Mushroom Noodle was funny. A cannibal mushroom.

"Ness, come here girl," Hagrid called. A little Murf shyly stepped out from behind a bush and slowly walked towards the middle of the half circle. Her fur was a light grayish color and it had spots of black fur in some random places on its body. Her eyes were a dark brown and she had one little gray thumb in her mouth. She looked down at her feet.

She looked a lot like this Murf I had when I was younger. She had to stay in the basement when my mom's family came over though. Her name was Thorn. She had a baby about a month before we had to give her away. Ness looks a lot like Thorn's baby. Murfs named their own kids and they were really smart considering that all they could say was 'murf'. I did manage to teach Thorn's baby how to say her mom's name, her name, and my name. Now that I think about it, Thorn's baby's name was Ness, and her baby would be about two now.

"This little fella is only two yers old and her mom just recently died. Teh Centaurs out in the Forbidden Forest brought her teh me about two weeks ago. Does anyone know how old Murfs usually grow till?" he asked us.

Nobody raised their hand. I raised mine.

"Yes, Ethein," Hagrid called. I saw Ness look up at me. Her brown eyes shown with excitement.

"About twenty years, give or take," I said. I looked into Ness's eyes. She was Thorns' kid. That I was sure of.

"Good. Does anyone else know anythin else 'bout Murfs?" Nilesh raised his hand. "Yes."

"Murfs only know one word, murf. They can't say anything else and they are very stupid creatures. They can't do anything and they just get in the way."

"No their not!" I countered. "They are really smart and just because most can only say one word, they aren't stupid. They are helpful and caring and they take care of their young by putting the safety of themselves at risk to protect their kids."

"Which just makes them stupid, idiotic, useless—"

"Shut up," a small female voice said.

"What?" Nilesh asked.

"I said, shut up." It was Ness. She could actually talk. "I'm not stupid or useless. My mom loved me and she lost her life protecting me from a wolf in the forest." Her eyes were a dark red color. She was angry. "Ethein and his family took good care of my mom and me for the month I was with them." She started crying and she ran over to me and hugged my legs. I rubbed circles on her head.

"Class dismissed!" Hagrid announced. Many people just left, others stayed to see what would happen.

"Ness," I whispered to her. "Are you okay?"

She looked at me with a tear streaked face. "I guess."

"Why donna we go into meh house?" Hagrid asked. I nodded and picked Ness up and carried her into the little hut. She was still sort of crying.

I walked over to the chair and sat down. I put Ness on my knee and rubbed her back as she calmed down.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her little gray paw.

"Ethein?" Ness asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Why did you give me and my mommy up? Did you not love us?"

"Of course I loved you guys, but my cousins on my mom's side came to live with us and they don't know about my dad being able to do magic. So, we had to give you up. Can I ask you a question?"

She nodded.

"How is it that you can speak?" I was generally curious.

"After you taught me how to say the three names, I really wanted to learn how to actually speak in full sentences, so I just listened to how people talk and I picked it up that way. I'm glad I did, too, otherwise I don't think the centaurs would have found me."

"But, you're okay, right?" I asked her.

"I'm perfect now that you're here." She smiled. I laughed and rubbed her head.

"So, Hagrid been treating you well?"

"Yep!"

"My, my, you're just as hyper as Frankie is."

"Who's Frankie?" She sounded out the name.

"She's one of my best friends. She's a first year and she has Care of Magical Creatures later in the day, so you get to meet her then.

"Yay!!" She was smiling really big now and I could see her little teeth. There were gaps where she lost her baby teeth.

I heard the bell rang from the castle. "I have to go now, Nessy-poo," I told her.

"What? No!" Her eyes widened in distress.

"I have to go to history. But I'll come see you before dinner, alright?"

She sniffled. "Okay." She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"I better get going now," I said pulling away. "See you later." I smiled down at her and then I turned away and ran as fast as I could towards the castle, stopping once to wave back at her. Hagrid picked her up and brought her over to the next group of students. They happened to be the seventh years. I turned around and ran full speed the rest of the way.

**Charlie's POV**

I can't believe that I'm coming back here after all these years. The place I vowed _never_ to return to. Although now that my son, Keenan, was coming here and now that Bella was d—gone, I guess I'm going to have to break that vow.

I stepped out of the carriage and paid the driver. I walked up to the main doors and walked in.

"Charlie Swan?" a woman asked. She had her hair pulled into a tight bun and a red cloak on.

"Yes," I replied.

"I'm Professor McGonagall. The students are in class right now, so that's why they aren't in the hallway. Follow me and I'll bring you to Professor Dumbledore."

We walked down the hallway, her heels clicking on the floor and my sneakers squeaking slightly. We walked up to the fifth floor and down another few hallways.

"Sugar Daddy," she said to the Gargoyle. It moved and I followed her up the stairs.

She knocked on the door. "Come in, Minerva." She opened the door and walked in. I followed her.

"Hello, Charlie. It was so nice to hear from you and I'm sorry about your daughter." He didn't look in my eyes when he said that.

"Hello, Albus. It's okay. Finding out from Renee that she's not my only child did make me a little happier. How is Keenan?"

"He's an excellent student. One of the top students in his class. Now I told you in the letter that you would be helping out one of the teachers, right?" I nodded.

"Okay, follow me." We started walking down the hallway towards the third floor. "You will be helping out the Muggle Studies teacher, Esme Cullen." I froze. "Charlie?"

How is that possible? I didn't know she was a wizard. "Is she married to a guy named Carlisle?"

"Yes. You know them?"

"They used to live in Forks, where I lived. What about their kids?" I asked him.

"They're all in their seventh year. Well behaved kids." He started walking again and I followed him.

We stopped in front of a door and Albus knocked on the worn wood. A warm friendly face opened the door.

"Well, hello Albus and Charlie! It's such a surprise to see you." Her brown hair was up in a ponytail and she had a blue long sleeve shirt with jeans and sneakers.

"It's a surprise to see you too. I thought you and your family was moving to Alaska."

"I'll leave you two, then," Albus said then walked away.

"Change of plans. I'm sorry to hear about Bella. It was very unfortunate, what happened." She didn't look into my eyes either. I was missing something.

"Yes," I said grimly.

"Come in, I'll show you what we're doing." I followed her into the room. "The students have to write a paper comparing a Muggle myth to the real thing. I spelled the computers to go to the internet and the students are allowed to search there and in the books I brought. The paper is for my class and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Class!" she called out. Everyone looked up at her and listened. I wonder what she said to these kids. "Mr. Swan is going to be helping me out the rest of the year. Treat him with the same respect you treat me. And if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask me." She turned back to me and the students went back to work.

"What year is this?" I asked her.

"Sixth. We have a break next period and then it's the seventh years. We can go say hi to Carlisle in the Hospital Wing if you'd like."

"Sure. Where should I put this?" I readjusted my bag.

"Just put it behind my desk for now. We can ask Albus where you'll be sleeping later."

"Okay." The bell rang.

"See you tomorrow everyone!" she said to the class.

**Edward's POV**

Care of Magical Creatures was…interesting. Ness was adorable. She kept thinking of someone named Ethein Grass. He was a second year in Hufflepuff with Emmett's little lover, Frankie.

"Wasn't Ness just the cutest?" Alice asked no one in general. Her two friends were walking with us, too.

"I know!" Sam said.

"I just wanted to squeeze her!" Gloria said.

I sighed, their minds weren't much better. Bella came up and grabbed my hand.

"That was different," my love said.

"Yes, yes it was." We walked into the third greenhouse for Herbology class.

When the whole class was in, Professor Sprout started her lesson.

"Does anyone know what is sitting in front of you?" Hermonie raised her hand. "Yes, Miss. Granger?"

"It's a Mushroom Noodle. They look like normal mushrooms until you touch it. A face appears and it licks you. The saliva on its tongue seeps into your skin and makes you want to eat it, but if you eat one, it makes you vomit for about twenty-four hours."

"Good. Ten points to Gryffindor."

"Now, these Mushroom Noodles will die if we do not move them into a new planter. I want you all to put on your protective gloves and you have to bury the Mushroom Noodles about five inches below the service of the dirt. Go ahead and try not to let them lick your skin."

I slid on the gloves and picked up the little guy in front of me. A little face appeared and he licked my hand. He then looked confused. I dug a hole in the dirt and stuck him in there. The second I stopped touching him, the face disappeared. I put dirt in the little hole.

I heard giggling from next to me. I looked over at Bella. She was trying to stifle laughs, but her smile made my undead heart skip a beat.

"What are you doing love?"

"It tickles," she said.

"Yes it does, but you have to bury the little fella before it dies."

"Okay." She set him in the dirt and buried him. "So, what now?"

I shrugged.

"Here are some more," Professor Sprout brought some more over and everyone spent the next hour putting the little guys into planters. "Alright, start cleaning up. There's five minutes left.

"Edward, they are so cute and they tickle." She smiled and I smiled back at her. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around hers. She laid her head on my shoulder. The bell rang a few minutes later and we walked to Muggle Studies.

I suddenly smelt a very familiar smell. Charlie.

_Bella, honey, Charlie's here._

_He is? Already?!_

_What do you want Esme to call you if she has to call on you?_

_Umm…he knows that your old last name was Masen, so maybe McCarty._

_That works. We just have to tell Esme. And Emmett would be happy, to hear that you chose his last name._

_Is Charlie in the room?_

_No, he went off to drop his bag where he'll be sleeping._

_Okay._

We walked in the room and walked up to Esme and told her to call Bella McCarty, at least until Charlie found out.

We sat in the back of the room behind some computers. Ours' to be exact. Esme had our laptops sitting in a closet in the back of the room.

"Hello. I am Esme Cullen, your new Muggle Studies teacher." Charlie slipped into the room. "I will be taking points from anyone who misbehaves. It doesn't matter if they're my kids or not." She looked right at Emmett and Jasper. Her voice was hard. "Also, start looking up the Muggle myths for you're paper that Professor Lupin told you about in Defense Against the Dark Arts. This is Mr. Swan. He will be helping out in the class for the rest of the year. I want you to treat him with the same respect you treat me. Please start working. You can use any of the computers and books throughout the room. If you have any questions please ask me."

"Where did Rosalie and Emmett go?" Bella asked me ten minutes later.

I looked around the room. "I…don't…know." And then I heard it. In my head and my ears. "Found them. Esme, Rosalie and Emmett are gone."

_Where are they?_ she growled.

"Your room," I told her. She stood up and raced though the door to her room.

"How did they get in there?"

"She wasn't paying attention to them. She was helping someone with the computer."

"Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale! You two are in enormous trouble!" we heard her yell from the other room. That scream silenced everyone.

"I guess it got worse," Bella said. We started laughing.

"Two hundred points from Hufflepuff and Slytherin. I wouldn't have cared if you did that tonight, but in the middle of my class. I'm going to talk to Carlisle tonight to discuss your punishment," she said from her room. "Get dressed and get back out to the classroom and finish your work. No more sex tonight." She walked back into the main room and sat back down at her desk.

"Esme, what happened?" Charlie asked her.

"It was nothing, Charlie." She started to work on something else and Charlie left her alone. Emmett and Rosalie walked back into the room, avoiding Esme's eyes.

I looked at Bella and we had the same idea on our minds.

"We call the R.O.R. tonight," we both called out quietly.

"Damn. I should have seen that coming," Alice said. We both started laughing.

**Bella's POV**

The bell rang and we collected our stuff. We waited till Charlie left and then we left. I really wish that he didn't think I was dead but we had no other choice. Dinner was well dinner. The only meal that we had to sit by our house. I didn't really mind since Edward was in the same house as me.

I sat facing the Ravenclaw table so I could try to at least _see_ Keenan. I found him sitting next to a kid with wavy brown hair that went down to his shoulders. They were laughing about something and he really did look just like me. We had the same hair and eye color. And the same face shape. He could be my twin but he was younger and a boy. It's hard to believe that I would attack him. I sighed.

"Bella, why don't we go have some _us_ time?" Edward asked me.

"Okay." I smiled. We stood up and walked out of the room towards the seventh floor.

The door was there when we got there and we walked in. It looked just like Edward's room back in Forks. I turned towards him with a smile on my face.

He leaned down and kissed me. It was perfect from that point on. My worries disappeared and all I could think about was of Edward.

**Alice's POV**

Dinner was over and that meant I had to go to detention with Snape. He knows I have to hunt every two weeks or so and yet he makes me have detention every night for a month.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said. I opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind me. "Nice of you to come, Miss. Cullen. And you're early. Wonderful." I saw what would happen if I was late, he would add another week on. "I want you to start cleaning all the potion bottles in the box in the back of the room. The cleaning supplies are in the cabinet to your right."

I walked to the cabinet grabbed what I knew would clean these bottles and set to work on the first one. With the amount of bottles in this box, it would take me about a month to do them at human speed. I didn't want to finish early, which would mean I would have to clean the gunk off the floor. Which is much worse than the bottles. I worked till about one in the morning when he told me to go back to the dormitory and that he would see me tomorrow.

I walked up to the seventh floor and when I passed the R.O.R., I heard voices coming from inside. My guess is that they were Bella and Edward. Esme and Carlisle still haven't decided on a suitable punishment for Emmett and Rose. They were leaning towards no sex for a month and taking away their brooms that Rose tweaked for the month also.

"Future Path." I walked into the room and up the stairs. I changed my clothes and laid on my bed thinking about how I'm going to get a chance to go hunting in the next month.

**yay, another chapter completed and at 10 and a half pages. (not including this authors note) NEW RECORD!! okay I was purposely trying to make it longer**

**I had fun getting inside of frankies head (it did scare me though) and etheins head. now the reason I did that is because I couldn't think of what the seventh years would learn in charms.**

**there will be little side stories within the major story. the one between Ness and Ethein, Frankie and Ethein, Monika and Alex, and many more to come.**

**next chap up as soon as words appear on the page. I keep doing the spell but it doesn't seem to be working lol. xD**

**also as always review my lil friends and threats make me write faster too**

**xoxo  
rebecca**


	10. Vampires!

_**IMPORTANT…**_** this is about two weeks later. alice still has detention and alice is Hufflepuffs' keeper...ethein and frankie are dating and they go to visit Ness a lot**

**bella has avoided Charlie and the vision hasn't happened yet**

**also, they couldn't play baseball two weeks ago because Emmett and Rosalie were on punishment and wit alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle not there the remaining vampires didn't have much of a game**

**Hermonie's POV**

"Uhh… 'R'," Harry said.

"You lose." Ron wrote an 'R' on the paper and the stickman on the parchment began frantically waving his arms in the air; his mouth bawling as the inky rope around his neck tightened. When the stool beneath him was kicked away, he struggled and then went limp. Bronze letters darkened onto the parchment like a stain that had just spilled on cloth. The letters spelled out the answer, 'Chudley Cannons'.

"I should have known," Harry said.

"Hi guys," Edward said. He sat down at the table next to Harry. "What are—what is that?" He pointed at the paper. The hangman lay still, as its inky brains slowly began leaking out of its inky skull.

"Hangman. It's gruesome when played in the Wizarding World, isn't it?" I asked.

"Completely," Edward agreed. I noticed that Bella wasn't with him, but his hair was wet.

"Oh, look! Its guts are coming out!" Ron exclaimed.

"Sick," Ginny said.

"I don't even know why they play it," I said.

"I think they just like watching the stickman die."

"This is one of the weirdest things I have _ever_ seen," Edward said.

"What?" I asked.

"For one, the stickman has guts and for two, other stickmen are coming to clean it up."

I shook my head in disgust.

"Hey, mate, where's Bella?" Does he like her? He better not, but I guess I can't really talk since I've cried over Edward and he never even rejected me. He just made me confused.

"She's looking for something with Alice and Rosalie."

"What?"

"Baseball equipment." Why would he play baseball?

"What's baseball?" Ron asked.

"It's a Muggle sport, Ronald. Didn't you learn _anything_ from Muggle Studies two days ago."

"That was two days ago. This is now. Why would you play baseball?"

"It's an American pastime."

"What?" Ron is so stupid sometimes. It is weird that they would play it though, in the middle of a Wizard school.

"Edward Cullen," a voice growled from behind me.

**Edward's POV**

I looked up and met the eyes of my father-in-law, Charlie Swan.

"Hello, sir," I said. _He killed my daughter._ I panicked but kept a poker face. What did he know?

"You bastard, you killed my daughter?" He just thought that, too.

"What do you mean?" I asked him as calmly as I could. _I still have my gun and I took a bunch of bullets when I left the police force. I could murder him. I also have my wand, but I haven't used it in years._ Charlie's a wizard?

"You killed her. You brought her to Alaska where she was killed by a bear."

"Then how did I kill her?"

"You brought her to Alaska. You could have taken her anywhere for your honeymoon and you took her to freezing Alaska with the polar bears. She was the only thing I had left, and you killed her."

I stood up. "Charlie, this isn't the place to talk about this," I said to him.

"The hell when it's a good time." He pulled out his gun and pointed it at me. I heard a few different gasps. Some filled with fear others curiosity. One stood out from all the others. Bella. I glanced out of the corner of my eye at the door. She had a shocked expression on her face.

**Bella's POV**

_Leave. I'll be fine,_ Edward told me in his thoughts. I couldn't move. I was frozen.

"I should kill you for what you did to her," Charlie yelled, his voice perfectly even.

"Charlie, put the gun down." Edward said reaching for the gun.

It all happened slowly then. Charlie pulled the trigger and it went straight towards Edwards' heart. He caught the bullet in his hand, but the force of the blow sent him flying backwards.

"Edward!" I yelled without thinking.

Charlie looked up at me along with the rest of the room. I distracted them enough for Edward to run out of there, but I just revealed myself to Charlie.

"Bella?" he questioned quietly.

"Crap," I mumbled, then ran as fast as I could out of that room, not bothering to run human speed.

**Charlie's POV**

"Charlie, put the gun down," Edward said, stepping forward to get the gun.

_He killed her. He left her and broke her heart and then killed her. She was my only daughter and now she's gone all thanks to him. He deserves to die._

I pulled the trigger straight at his heart. There was a blur of motion and he flew backwards.

"Edward!" someone yelled. I looked up. Bella was standing in the doorway with a shocked look on her face. She was much prettier than she was before. And much paler. I'm not even sure if it's her. She was dead.

There was a blurred motion next to her. "Bella?" I asked quietly. The second I said that, she was gone.

With her gone, I realized something. I just _killed_ my daughters' husband. She wouldn't have wanted me to do that. She wanted us to get along. That never did happen and it never will now.

I dropped my gun and collapsed on the floor sobbing. I felt cold arms go around me. I looked up and saw Alice. Her face was impassive and her lips were in a tight line. I just killed her brother, and Esme's son. The whole situation dropped on me like a bag of bricks. I hurt more people than I realized.

"Come on, Charlie." She helped me up, picked up my gun and led me out of the room. I glanced back to where Edward was supposed to be and he wasn't there. There wasn't even any blood.

**Bella's POV**

I ran to where I last left Alice and Rosalie. They met me in the hallway right outside of the room.

I grabbed Alice by the collar of her shirt and pushed her up against the wall. Alice was struggling to get down but I was much too strong. Rosalie took a step to help Alice, but I growled, deep and menacing. She backed away slightly.

"Bella, you've got to let me down," Alice said. Her eyes were wide with fright.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, how did you not see this happening?" I said pronouncing every word.

"It was a split decision. He made it about a second before he fired the gun." She struggled some more.

She stopped and had a blank look on her face. I listened in and saw Charlie sitting on the floor crying. Alice came back.

"Go," I said and let her go. I walked away, heading outside.

_Edward, wherever you are, I need you_, I told him. I walked out and stood in the pouring rain staring up at the sky, dry sobbing.

I felt two arms wrap around me. I turned around and saw the love of my existence. I wrapped my arms tightly around his middle and dry sobbed into his chest. The rain kept pouring and Edward rubbed circles on my back.

The rain turned to a drizzle. Both of us were soaked all the way through.

"They look just like a scene from a movie, don't they?" I looked up and saw Frankie and Ethein standing twenty feet away from us under an umbrella. I wonder what they were doing down here. The bell rang.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Come on, let's get inside before the rain picks up again and we're late for class."

"Okay." They ran inside and shook out their umbrella. I was smiling.

"What made you so happy all of a sudden, love?" Edward asked me. His brow was creased.

"I remember when I thought that same thing. It was during lunch, one of the only days that it snowed in Forks. The day you started talking to me."

He laughed. "Yes, you told me your whole life story in a matter of one look and a few minutes."

"Are we going to back to class?" I asked, changing the subject. Our arms were still wrapped around each other.

"Not right now, seeing as we're soaked."

"You're right. It's healthy to skip once in a while." He smiled the crooked smile that I love.

"Why don't we go hunting?" It's been about two weeks and your eyes are darker."

"How can you tell?" My eyes don't get darker when I'm hungry because of the Newborn red.

"You're eyes aren't exactly chocolate and living off of animal blood makes your eyes change a little."

"Okay then." I kissed him, quick and simple, and took off running towards the usual spot. Edward chased after me.

I caught the scent of a deer and let myself go over into my senses. My run changed into a predatory run and I pounced on the deer, draining it dry. I had three more and my thirst was quenched. I sat in the grass and stared up at the sky.

"You know, this meadow reminds me of the one back in Forks," Edward said from next to me. He had a thoughtful expression on his face.

I looked around the little meadow. Wildflowers were blooming even though they weren't in season. The grass swayed slightly with the light wind. The trees made a circle around the grass. There was n sign of violence. Just like our meadow in Forks.

"It does," I agreed. He kissed me and I deepened it and it soon turned to something much more. Nobody would hear us or see us. It was wonderful, just like every other time, but much, much better. There were no boundaries, no stopping points, no uncontrollable bloodlust. It was bliss.

We were lying side by side on the grass watching the sun set. The rain was far behind us and the light sun made our skin sparkle slightly.

"I'm so glad I married you," I told him.

"And I you, love."

I kissed him, but pulled back quickly, listening. "Did you hear that?" I asked him. There was leaves crunching and twigs snapping.

"Hikers, they must be coming up here to camp. We should probably leave."

"Yeah." We collected our clothes and slipped them back on. "Why don't we walked human speed, at least out of the forest because then we waste more time."

He laughed. "Fine by me."

**Harry's POV**

Rumors have spread throughout the school as to what happened during study hall and what happened to Bella and Edward.

Some say they were kicked out, others say they are in the Hospital Wing or in the Chamber of Secrets. I think they just skipped, although, Edward did get shot at and there wasn't any blood on the floor.

After all the commotion happened, Hermonie ran full speed to the library and naturally, Ron and I followed her. So, here we are during Care of Magical Creatures, trading Wizard Cards, while Hermonie tries to figure out what they are. Hagrid canceled the class because of the rain.

"They can run really fast, their eyes change colors, they go hiking, they don't eat, they're pale, and they look perfect."

"Don't forget, Edward's married," I said trading a Dumbledore card for a Moaning Myrtle card.

She looked up from the book. "What was that guys' name that shot at Edward?" she asked us.

"Charlie Swan, I think," Ron said.

"What's Bella's last name?"

"Swan," I said. Then dropped the card I was holding. We all locked eyes with each other.

"Bella is Mr. Swan's kid," Hermonie said.

"Why does he think that she's dead?" Ron asked.

"What of she is," I said. Hermonie flipped the book to a completely different section and started reading.

She gasped. "Vampires," she said, her eyes wide.

"Vampires?" we asked confused.

"They're vampires. All of them."

"Mr. Swan, too?" I asked.

"Well, not him, but Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper Emmett, Rosalie, Professor Cullen, _and_ Dr. Cullen."

"He's a vampire? We have a vampire working in the Hospital Wing where there is blood every day?" Ron looked scared. "Where I went when I got hit with that Bludger last week?"

"Well, now we know why Alice and Jasper left on the train the first day," Hermonie said. She bit her lip.

"And why they never eat," I said.

"Should we tell them that we know?" Ron asked.

"Would they kill us?" I asked. To be perfectly honest, I was scared out of my mind.

"I don't know," she said. She looked around nervously.

"I just realized, they can't touch us," Ron said.

"Why?" I asked.

"We took that potion on the first day, remember?" For once Ron had a pretty good point. The bell rang.

"No it won't. I looked into it and it only works on human drinking vampires. I don't think the Cullens drink human blood." She waved her wand and the books went back to their shelves.

"Damn," Ron muttered. My shoulders slumped.

"It would have worked if they drank human blood, though," I said to him.

"Yeah."

_Attention. Classes for the duration of the day are canceled. Could all students please return to their dormitories __immediately__. All teachers please report to the 3__rd__ floor west corridor._

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"That's right over there, come on." We raced down the hallway and hid behind the wall, silently watching. Hermonie cast a spell on us that made us so no one could find or see us.

"Who would have done such a thing?" McGonagall asked, her brow was creased and her eyes filled with worry. The teachers were in front of whatever was on the floor.

"I think one of the Cullens did it, sir. They all very well could have. I don't trust any one of them," Snape said. His face was pure hatred. "And one of the Cullen boys and the Swan girl were gone after study hall."

"Miss. Cullen wasn't in my class today," Flitwick said.

"She was with me and Charlie," Professor Cullen said walking up. "And Bella and Edward went hunting. They'll be back tomorrow." She was confirming Hermonie's guess with every word she said.

"Then, do _you_ know who could have done this?" Snape snapped.

Professor Cullen sniffed the air. "Vampire. It smells familiar, but I can't place it. Carlisle might know, but he's taking care of someone in the Hospital Wing."

"Where does the trail go?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Out the window. Whoever it was is long gone by now."

"What happened?" Dr. Cullen asked, walking up.

"Who does this smell like?" Professor Cullen asked him.

He sniffed the air. He stiffened. "Jane," he said simply. Jane? Who's Jane?

Professor Cullen stiffened, too. "I didn't think that they would come so soon."

"Me either."

"Who's coming?" Professor Sprout asked.

"The Volturi," Dr. Cullen said. We glanced at one another, wondering who the Volturi was. "We didn't think that we would be hearing from them so soon."

"How did this Jane person touch the girl though? On the first day of classes I had the students make a vampire repellent potion. She shouldn't have been able to touch her," Snape said.

"Jane has a…unique power. She can make others have an illusion of pain," Professor Cullen said.

"She probably didn't feel the pain because of her power," Dr. Cullen said.

"What is her name anyway? The girl that died," Professor Cullen asked.

"Erin Bruggeman. She's a Gryffindor," Dumbledore said.

"I'll contact her parents," McGonagall said. She walked away.

The other teachers walked away. A couple picked up Erin and took her somewhere else. The only people left were Professor and Dr. Cullen.

"We need to call Bella and Edward," Professor Cullen said.

"Not tonight. They need to relax. Edward was shot at and Bella's dad shot at her husband. Not the most pleasant thing. And then add the Volturi. Let's try to keep this a secret, at least for a few days."

"I agree with you, but the second Edward steps into this hallway, he'll know Jane was here."

"Tomorrow then?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"When they come back." He nodded and the both walked down the opposite hallway.

"That was interesting," Ron said.

"So, this Volturi people are after the Cullens and this Jane person killed Erin," I said.

"Looks like it," Hermonie said.

"Why does this _always_ happen to us?" Ron asked.

"My bad luck, probably," I said.

"Maybe. We need to know why the Volturi are coming here."

"I can't believe I didn't see this coming!" Alice said from the other hallway.

"Can you see Lupin?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, he's human all the time except on a full moon, so I can still see him."

"Except on a full moon," Jasper said.

"Exactly. Although, I'm not sure why I didn't see Jane kill Erin," Alice said worried.

"It'll be fine."

"Jazz, what if I'm slipping?" She was starting to get hysteric. He rubbed his arm up and down her arm.

"Honey, everything will be fine. You were just worried about Charlie, so you just missed one."

"What if I start to miss more?" she started to cry.

"You've got to calm down, Alice. I can't help you if you don't let me." He held her in his arms.

"Sorry, Jazz. I'm just nervous is all." She relaxed in his arms.

"What was the vision you had when you were with Charlie?"

"Harry, Ron and Hermonie figured us out." Hermonie was right?!

"How?" Jasper asked. His eyes were wide.

"I'm not sure. I think Charlie helped out with that though, with shooting at Edward." Jasper sighed.

"Just like last time. Are they going to tell?" he asked.

"No decision has been made yet."

"We should go tell Esme and Carlisle, though," Jasper said. She nodded.

They walked down the hallway that we were hiding in. Jasper's arm was wrapped around Alice's tiny waist. She whipped her head around and stared right where we were standing.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Alice said. They walked around the corner.

"That was close," Ron said.

"Yes," Hermonie said.

"I can't believe that they're vampires, though," Ron said.

"Same here," I said.

**Edward's POV**

It was about one ten in the afternoon when we could see the castle. We stopped for a few hours and stared at the sky around three in the morning. It was wonderful to spend all this time with my Bella, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked.

"I can't help but think that something's wrong up at the school," I told her. I rubbed little circles on her hand with my thumb.

"I know. I have that feeling, too," she said.

"Do you think we should get back to the school?" I asked her.

"If it was a real emergency than they would have called us, right?" Bella asked worried.

"Yes," I said, but I wasn't entirely sure. After all that happened they probably wanted us to relax and be happy for a little bit before everything went to hell. "Let's just enjoy ourselves out here before we have to go back."

"I guess you're right." She smiled and kissed me.

She broke away from me and looked at this figure coming towards us.

"Who is that?" she asked.

I shrugged. The figure got closer. I squinted, "It looks like Ginny."

"Yeah." She landed right by us, more like crashed by us.

We rushed over to her. Bella helped her stand up. "Are you okay?" she asked her.

"I'm fine. I think someone bewitched my broom, though." She brushed off her robes and looked up. _Oh my God. Hermonie, Ron and Harry were right. They're vampires. Why else would they be _all_ the way out _here_? Vampires. Oh my God, they're vampires._ She took a half step back. I shared a glance with Bella. She heard Ginny's thoughts too.

"I uh have to go," she said. She grabbed her broom and lifted off, speeding back towards the castle.

"How did she find out?" Bella asked me.

"I don't know."

My phone rang. I pulled it out and saw Alice's number.

"Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry," Alice said really fast. "IwantedtotellyouthatHermonie,HarryandRonfoundout,butEsmeandCarlislewantedmetowaittillyoutwogotback. AndtheywantedmetowaittotellyouaboutJanebut—" I cut Alice off.

"What about Jane, Alice?" I growled at her through the phone.

"She killed one of the students," Alice said quietly.

Bella gasped. "She what?!" I yelled.

"And the whole school knows about us being vampires. Only a few people are scared." I was getting ready to yell at her for not calling us. "Bye," she said and hung up.

"I'm going to kill her," I growled. "She should have told us right when it happened. Carlisle should have called and told us that Jane was here." I was pacing.

"Edward, just stop," Bella said. I turned and faced her. She looked like she was about to cry, even though it was impossible. "They didn't tell us because they didn't want you to overreact like you are. I don't really care that they didn't tell us. I'm glad that they let us relax and not worry about the Volturi or Hogwarts or life. We knew that they were going to come sooner or later. They just came sooner than we expected." She stopped and started to dry sob into her hands. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her frame, holding her close. She sobbed into my chest and I rubbed her back.

"We'll get through this somehow," I whispered to her.

She started to calm down a little. "Let's just walk back. We're almost there anyway." I nodded and grabbed her hand. We walked the rest of the way back to school. Both of us worrying about what's been going on at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry while we've been gone.

**Hiya…I got the stickman game from the story 'Flying Dangerously' it's a rly good story by Lightning-Alchemist-Rini…u should read it. she let me us the game in my story :D**

**wat alice says: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I wanted to tell you that Hermonie, Harry and Ron found out, but Esme and Carlisle wanted me to wait till you two got back. And they wanted me to wait to tell you about Jane but—**

**a lil more than seven and a half pages without this authors note :D**

**I really hoped u liked this chapter and plz plz plz review for me and my happiness**

**xoxo  
rebecca**


	11. Ages

**forgot to mention in last chap…everyone (cept bella and edward((and alice cuz of detention))) went hunting the night before the last chapter…bella and edward went last chap and alice went very early in the morning and skipped breakfast the day before the last chap**

**also…this is going by twilight time, so its 2006**

**Bella's POV**

"I can't believe you didn't call us right after you found out!" Edward said. He was yelling at Alice.

"I also saw you guys relaxing and I didn't want to interrupt that!" Alice yelled back.

"Jasper, are you doing _anything_?" I asked him. All of us Cullens, minus Esme and Carlisle, were sitting in an empty classroom

"Yes, I'm just sending it towards them, but it doesn't seem to be working."

"Anger seems to be overshadowing everything," Rosalie said.

"Great. Just great," I said. I buried my head in my hands.

"Maybe going to class would be a good idea," Emmett said.

"Yes, two angry vampires walking into a class full of humans. That will work out perfectly," Rosalie said sarcastically.

"Well we can't stay in this classroom for the rest of the day," Jasper said.

"Why not?" Rosalie asked him.

"Sooner or later, they'll need the room probably."

"I doubt it. This place has like three inches worth of dust covering every inch of it," Rosalie complained. She wiped her finger across the desk. She frowned and wiped it on Emmett's robe.

I sighed. Everyone was fighting and it was getting annoying. We needed to figure out what to do and fighting about why they didn't call us and if we should leave the room isn't going to help.

I looked at everyone. Alice and Edward were standing between the rows of desks yelling at each other. Rosalie and Jasper were arguing the best thing to do now and Emmett was staring at Rosalie. I didn't even _want_ to go into his thoughts right now. They were still in trouble for what happened in Muggle Studies two weeks ago.

I took an unneeded breath. "Shut up!" I shouted. Everyone stopped and looked at me. Their faces covered in a mask of shock. "Look, stop fighting and we need to figure out what we're going to do now. Which class is it?" I asked nobody in general.

"Herbology," Alice said pulling up a seat and sitting down. Edward leaned on the desk behind him.

"So we either, go to class now, wait till Muggle Studies, or stay in here and argue until we can find a chance to talk to Esme and Carlisle," I told them. "I think we should wait until Muggle Studies because frankly, I'm getting tired of this room," I trailed off. I didn't have anything else in my arsenal.

Everyone was staring at nothing in particular, thinking. Jasper was leaning slightly forward in his chair. Emmett was slouching in his, clearly relaxed. Rosalie had her legs crossed and she was leaning back in hers. Alice was straddling her chair. My angel, Edward, was leaning on the desk, his hands on either side of him on the edge. He was staring up at the ceiling.

I traced his perfect features with my eyes. I moved up his chest and looked at his face. He caught me staring at him and smiled his crooked smile at me. I looked down, embarrassed and he laughed quietly. The bell rang.

"What are you so happy about?" Rosalie snapped. She was a bit more edgy than usual because of the punishment.

"Nothing, nothing," he mused. Rosalie sighed.

"Can we go to class now?" Emmett asked. "Esme is the teacher, so she won't treat us any different than she normally would." He had a good point.

"Whatever," Rosalie said.

"Fine by me," Jasper said. Edward nodded and Alice jumped up.

"The hallways are empty and we won't run into anyone on the way up to Muggle Studies," Alice told us. We walked out of the room and into the empty hallway. Our shoes clicked on the floor, bouncing off the walls. None of us said a word as we made our way up the staircase.

We walked around the corner and heard a bunch of people outside the room. We stopped and listened on the other side of the wall.

"How do you three know that they aren't going to kill us?" Malfoy said.

"If they wanted to, wouldn't they have done it already?" Hermonie shot back.

"We trust them. Alice hasn't tried to hurt us at all," Sam said.

"Yeah, she's really nice," Gloria said.

"When my broom went haywire, I crashed by Edward and Bella and they didn't kill me," Ginny said. "We were in the middle of nowhere."

"Think we should make our appearance?" I asked quietly.

Alice looked into the future, saw that nothing bad would happen and nodded.

Edward grabbed my hand and we walked around the corner. A few people gasped, others shrank against the wall and others just stared. It made me self-conscious, but I did my best to ignore their thoughts.

We walked through the door and Esme looked up to see who had entered. She nodded in our direction and we walked over to our seats.

Alice sat alone, she knew that Sam and Gloria would sit by her and Rosalie sat with us. Emmett and Jasper sat where they sat last class.

Everyone finally came in the room, the only thing is that they stood by the door. Esme looked at them curiously.

"Are they going to come and sit or not? It's not that hard of a choice," Rosalie said quickly.

"Rosalie," Esme scolded at a human volume. Most of the students were confused.

**Sam's POV**

"Let's go sit by Alice," Gloria said.

"Yeah, she looks lonely," I replied. We pushed our way to the front of the group. All the Cullens and the seventh years were staring at us. We walked over to where Alice was sitting and sat down on either side of her.

"So _that's _why she sat by herself," Emmett said. He scared me. Even though I know he would never hurt me, he still scared me.

"You're an idiot, Emmett," Edward said. Now _he's_ dreamy. I wouldn't mind getting locked in a closet with him. I sighed in my head. Other people started to make their way to their seats. I saw Chris and Jacob sit by Emmett and Jasper, but they were a little more reclusive than us.

**Esme's POV**

"We aren't going to bite them. Although, it would make their fear more justified," Rosalie said quickly.

I stood up quickly and slammed my hands on the desk, startling many students. My movement to quick for them to see every motion that I made.

"Rosalie Lillian McCarty Hale, out," I said. She didn't move. "Now!" I glared at her and she grabbed her bag and stood up. She walked up to me.

"And where _Esme_ am I supposed to go?" she said just loud enough for the whole room to hear. Charlie was in the doorway of his room, looking at what was happening. His eyes were red from crying.

"I don't care, just out." I leaned over the desk a little more.

"Whatever." I saw Emmett stand up slightly to go with her. I snapped my head towards him.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, sit down now," I snapped at him. He sat down under my glare. I turned my head back towards Rosalie and glared at her.

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving," she said and left the room, pushing past a few students who moved out of her way.

I sighed and sat back down. The rest of the students that were by the door hurried to their seats. I'm pretty sure that they didn't want me to get mad at them. I glanced at Charlie, his mouth was hanging open.

"Humans are so funny," Emmett said loudly. He was trying, unsuccessfully, to stop laughing.

"Emmett!" I snapped. He stopped laughing.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Alright. Since I'm guessing many of you have questions, ask them and I'll answer them to the best of my ability," I told the class. _They do have questions, right?_ I asked Edward worryingly. He nodded slightly. _Okay, good._

I glanced around the room. A lot of people were fidgeting in their seats and Charlie grabbed a chair and was sitting against the wall. He kept glancing at Bella, who was in the back, staring at Edward.

**Edward's POV**

_Is the back of my head _that_ interesting, love?_ I asked Bella.

_I would be looking at your face, but you're not looking at me, _she countered and crossed her arms across her chest. I laughed. People turned to look at me. I flashed them a dazzling smile that sent many of their thoughts into a tumbling mass of words.

"You did that on purpose," Bella scolded playfully at me.

I flashed a smile in her direction and even though I couldn't hear her thoughts, I could tell that she couldn't think straight.

"Cheater," she mumbled. I smiled at her. She leaned up and kissed me.

"Edward, Bella!" Esme snapped at us. We slowly broke apart. We didn't apologize, though. We weren't really sorry for kissing in the middle of her class. We smiled secretly at each other. Everyone was staring at us and Charlie's thoughts were murderous. I tried to tune them out, but he was practically shouting them in his head.

"Jasper, now would be a _great _time to use your gift," I told him quickly.

"Charlie still has his gun and he's trying to decide if he should use it again. He keeps changing his mind, though," Alice said in her high pitched voice.

"I get it," Jasper said. Immediately there was a layer of calm throughout the room.

"How old are you guys?" Sophie asked. She was a quiet Slytherin who didn't say much about anything, even though she was incredibly smart for her grade. That question was running around in a few peoples' minds.

"Seventeen," I said. I tried to hide the smile that would give away our little inside joke.

"How long have you _been_ seventeen?" Sophie asked me.

"A while," I told her. Bella smiled. She remembered that same conversation that we had almost two years ago. I chuckled at the memory.

"Bella, what year were you born?" Hermonie asked her. _She had to have been born within the last twenty years or so to be Mr. Swan's kid,_ Hermonie thought.

Bella glanced at me and bit her lip. I shrugged, not knowing what to do.

_Bella, just tell them. You're going to have to talk to Charlie at some point anyway,_ Alice thought.

"1987," she said barely loud enough for everyone to hear.

_So, 2006 minus 1987,_ Hermonie thought. A quill scratched on a piece of parchment._ So that's, one…nine…nine…sixteen. Sixteen minus seven is nine and nine minus eight is one._ Hermonie gasped._ She's only nineteen. How long has she been a vampire?_

"Not long," Bella answered her unasked question. She gasped.

"I didn't ask that out loud," she said. _What the hell?_

"I know. I can read minds and block other powers," Bella told everyone. I heard many gasps and many peoples' thoughts became a little scared and some people tried blocking Bella out by trying to sing a song in their head the same time they tried to think straight. It wasn't working that well.

I chuckled. "Jasper, if you don't mind," I told him.

"My pleasure," he said and smiled. Many people were confused about what we were talking about.

"Emmett!" He snapped his head up to look at Esme. "Stop texting Rosalie. Give me the phone," she said. She held out her hand. She looked really annoyed and all she wanted to do was go meet up with Carlisle and I _really_ didn't need the pictures that she had in her mind. I shuttered.

He growled slightly and walked up and put the phone in her hand. We were trying not to burst out laughing.

"Oh, it's not like you would do the same thing," he snapped at us. He had a point, though it was still funny.

"Yes, but Emmett, we wouldn't have gotten caught," Jasper said.

**Hermonie's POV**

I watched the Cullen siblings argue and make fun of each other, completely at ease…well, almost. Professor Cullen was sadly shaking her head and muttering to herself.

"Hey, Hermonie, what was the question that you thought of?" Ron asked me quietly. Out of the corner of her eye I saw Mr. Swan lean a little more forward to listen to my answer.

"How long Bella has been a vampire," I told him. I heard Charlie gasp and apparently so did Bella because I saw her turn her head towards the sound. They locked eyes for a minute and then Bella grabbed her bag and walked out of the room with Edward following at her heals. I saw a glint of silver and diamonds on her ring finger of her left hand as she left.

Professor Cullen sighed loudly. "She's going to be alright, right?" she asked no one in particular. She looked at Alice who was having a vision.

She came out of it. "She'll be fine," Alice said.

Mr. Swan stood up and walked back through the door to his room. The bell rang and we all headed for dinner. There was a flash of motion right outside the door when we opened it.

**Bella's POV**

"Edward, I don't know if I can talk to him. The guilt in his eyes and his thoughts. It pained me." I started to dry sob. We were sitting right outside the room. Even if someone walked past us, they wouldn't be able to hear us.

"Love, he knows that you're alive…well, sort of, but you can't avoid him forever." He wrapped his arms around me.

She sighed. The bell rang. The door opened and we ran around the corner in the opposite direction of the Great Hall.

"Let's just go to dinner, love." He kissed me. "Everything will be smoother tomorrow." _I hope,_ he thought.

"Your thoughts say otherwise, Edward," I accused him.

"Well, I'm not the one who can see the future," he told me. I laughed.

"I'm glad. One physic is enough." I smiled.

"I completely agree." He smiled at me. I couldn't think. We were standing to the entrance of the Great Hall. We kissed and walked down to our table. We sat next to Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermonie, like normal, but they didn't talk to us. They were whispering to each other, thinking we couldn't hear them. Edward rubbed his temples.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't open your mind. Everyone's thoughts are very…venomous," he whispered quickly to me.

I laughed. "You couldn't think of a different word could you?" I asked quickly.

He shook his head, laughing.

There was a crash and many people started laughing. I stood up to see what happened.

Keenan was lying on the floor, blood dripping from his arm. He saw the blood, saw us—the Cullens—staring at him and fainted.

**Keenan's POV…like 5 minutes or so earlier**

"Hey, freak!" Malfoy called. I groaned. Every time I talked to him, he made fun of me. It all started when I tripped and ran into him when I was in my first year. Aislinn always called me a danger magnet and I completely agree with her.

We have been dating since that day I ran into Malfoy.

**Flashback**

_I was trying to find my way to Potions. I knew I was in the wrong part of the castle, but I couldn't figure out how to get back to the Great Hall. I knew where it was from there. My head was buried in my schedule when I ran into someone and knocked me to the ground. Thankfully I didn't break or cut anything, but all my books were all over the floor._

"_Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" I said to him._

"_Stupid Ravenclaw half-blood!" he said. He looked pissed._

"_Leave him alone!" a girl said from behind Malfoy. She had shoulder length brown hair that had a copper sheen to it. Her lips were a pretty pink and they fit her oval face perfectly._

_I started collecting my books off the floor._

"_Why should I, Mudblood?" Malfoy sneered at her._

"_I am so flattered that you actually _know_ that I'm Muggle Born. You did that much research just to make fun of me properly. I'm impressed. Bravo," she said sarcastically. She clapped her hands. I tried to hide my laughter._

_Malfoy stalked off, pissed as hell, and I proceeded to stack more of my papers onto the pile._

"_You okay?" she asked me. She bent down and helped me with my books. I got a closer look at her. She was perfection, there was nothing wrong with her. Her nose was straight and petite, but not too small that it looked weird. Her eyes were a green that faded into a brown at the iris. They captivated me._

_I nodded dumbly._

"_I'm Aislinn. What class are you going to?" she asked me._

"_Potions," I squeaked. I picked up my books and we both stood up straight. Nobody was in the hallway._

_She looked around. "You don't want to go there now. I know it's your first day, but he'll eat you alive for being late. I have him next, so I can sweet talk him out of giving you a detention. He likes me. Do you want me to show you where the rest of your classes are?" Does she like me?_

"_What about your class?" I asked her._

"_Professor Flitwick doesn't mind. Let me see your schedule." I handed her the paper and she looked over the classes. "Okay, come on." She grabbed my hand and I blushed bright red. She laughed and pulled me down the corridor._

"_Where are we going?" This wasn't the way to any of my classes._

"_I'm showing you the best view that there is in this entire castle. Then I'll show you your classes…if we have time." She laughed and pulled me through a doorway. We were outside on one of the tallest towers. She walked over to the edge and looked out. "Keenan, come over here," she said. My name sounded so right when she said it._

"_Nuh uh," I told her._

_She turned around. "Why not?" Aislinn looked hurt._

_I didn't like hurting her, but I wasn't liking the idea of falling off one of the tallest towers. "I'm a danger magnet. Anything dangerous within distance of me finds me."_

"_I'll protect you," she vowed. I hesitantly stepped forward and looked out. I gasped. It was beautiful, but it paled next to the beauty standing next to me._

_I leaned a little too far over and fell. Aislinn tried to catch my hand but she missed. She whipped out her wand._

"_Wingdardium Leviousa!" she shouted. I stopped falling. She brought me back up to the ledge and sat me down about seven feet away from the edge. She pocketed her wand and ran over to me. "Oh my God, you weren't kidding." She smiled. "Are you okay?"_

_I was taking deep breaths trying to calm my nerves. I nodded. "I'm fine. Thanks for saving me," I said._

"_No problem." We looked at each other. Aislinn was kneeling on the ground next to me. Her lips looked so inviting and warm. We moved toward each other and we were barely and inch apart. Aislinn closed the distance and we kissed. My first kiss, it was wonderful. It felt like I was souring and nothing could bring me down._

_I wrapped my arms around Aislinn and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her tongue was demanding entrance to my mouth. I opened mine and our tongues were dancing with each other and our lips moved in perfect harmony._

_We broke apart, panting. We were both flushed. I looked into her eyes and blushed beet red. She smiled._

"_Would you believe that that was my first kiss?" Aislinn asked a few minutes later when we caught our breath. I was stunned. I would think that a beautiful girl like her would have had a million boyfriends. "I'm glad it was with you," she said quietly. She looked down and I saw red on her cheeks._

"_Me too," I whispered. I blushed a deeper red._

_She looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back._

"_Let's head back." She stood up and held out her hand for me to take. I accepted it and she helped me up. We walked hand in hand back downstairs._

"_So um Aislinn…" I started._

"_Hmm?" she asked._

"_Are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" I blushed._

_She laughed. "Only if you want to be."_

"_I do," I told her._

_She stopped. "Then we are." She leaned down and kissed me for a second and broke away. I looked away and blushed. The bell rang. "Transfiguration is over there." She pointed to my left. "I'll see you at lunch." She kissed me one last time and ran off towards the dungeons. I smiled and walked towards class._

**End Flashback**

Now, two years later, Aislinn was still waiting for me at lunch every day, when I got out of class. At least she would know something happened to me if I didn't show up. I turned to face Malfoy. I thought last year would have been the last year I would have to deal with him, but I guess he wanted to repeat it due to Voldemort ruining it. At least he didn't have his sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle with him anymore.

He walked up to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Walk with me." He steered me towards the stairs. I was worried at what he was planning on doing. We walked down two steps when he pushed me down the last few.

I rolled down the last few and I heard laughter. Then I heard many gasps. My arm felt warm for some reason. I looked down and saw that it was sliced from my wrist to my elbow and was bleeding. I looked up from the bright red pulsing out of my arm—into the fevered eyes of the seven suddenly ravenous vampires that resided in Hogwarts.

**I had to do it…I just **_**HAD**_** too. I hoped u like it and any questions u have, plz ask. and plz review my friends. also the next chap already has some written but it wont be posted for a while cuz its not done yet. luv u all!!**

**xoxo  
rebecca**


	12. Prey

The scent of blood reached my nose and I lost all rational sense

**a couple people have actually asked me this. wen someone becomes a vampire, they automatically get magic powers, even if their families were purely muggle.**

**Bella's POV**

The scent of blood reached my nose and I lost all rational sense. All I wanted was his warm blood running down my throat. It didn't matter that I fed last night, I was thirsty and he smelled good.

I stood up, ready to pounce when a force knocked into me and sent me to the ground. It held me down, but I could easily get out from under it. I struggled a bit and the thing on top of me was having trouble keeping me down. Another force helped the first one hold me down. I could still slightly overpower them, if I worked hard enough. I just kept taking deep breaths to breath in the blood. It made me have a goal to work towards.

I was vaguely aware of the loud screaming done by many students and the third force that held me down. I was still taking breaths and struggling. I didn't care whose blood I drank, I was thirsty and they were my prey.

I felt a voice whisper in my ear, "Bella, _please_," it begged. "Stop breathing." I was momentarily dazzled and someone took that chance to throw me over a strong shoulder and carry me out into the fresh air.

I collapsed onto the ground and started to shake. I felt two arms wrap around me and I grabbed onto Edward's shirt and dry sobbed into his chest for the third time in the last twenty-four hours.

**Charlie's POV**

I saw Bella stand up, ready to pounce. I stood up and yelled, "No! Keenan!" He was all I had. I couldn't lose him.

Edward slammed into Bella, sending them both to the ground. It sounded like two boulders crashing together. I glanced at Bella. She no longer looked like the sweet, innocent girl I knew. Right now she looked like a monster. She was struggling to get Alice and Edward off her. She was winning, but Esme went over and helped them hold her.

Carlisle grabbed Keenan and took him somewhere. I wanted to run after him. Professor Dumbledore put a restraining hand on my shoulder.

"He'll be fine with Carlisle," he told me.

Emmett threw Bella over his shoulder and seemed to disappear. Edward, Alice and Esme followed.

I collapsed in my chair. My thoughts were a mess. I couldn't think straight at all.

"SIIIILEEENCCCE!" Dumbledore yelled, standing up. The room was silent at once. His face was impassive. "Please return to your seats. No one was injured and everyone is fine. There will be no ganging up on any of the Cullens and the forth through seventh years will still be required to go to Muggle Studies. No complaints. Points will be taken if we hear you. You may return to your dormitories if you would like, the year will proceed as normal. No changes." He sat down and continued eating. "Charlie," he said to me.

I looked at him. "Keenan is in the Hospital Wing. I assume you know where that is?" he asked. I nodded and stood up. I walked out of the Great Hall towards the Hospital Wing. I heard crying coming from outside. I wondered who it was, but I decided to just walk past.

"Charlie," Carlisle said, coming out of an office. He was wiping his hands on a towel. "Keenan's fine. He just fainted. He should wake up soon. I stitched up his arm and he didn't lose a lot of blood."

"Is…is that why he fainted, though? From blood loss?" I nervously asked him.

"Oh, no. He just faints at the sight of blood…" I could tell he was going to say something else, but he stopped.

"Like Bella?" I asked him.

He smiled slightly. "Yes." We were silent, but it was an awkward silence.

I wasn't sure how to ask what I wanted to ask.

"Carlisle…" I started.

"Yes?" he asked. He had both hands in the pockets of his coat and a calm expression on his face

"If you're a va…vampire then how can you stand the blood?" I asked him awkwardly.

"Many years of practice. I barely notice the smell anymore." He looked at the door a second before it burst open and held an out of breath Aislinn. She had her hands on her knees and was taking deep breaths.

"Where is he? Where's Keenan?" she said between breaths.

"He's over on the bed over there," Carlisle told her. She walked over to him and looked down at his face.

"Is he okay?" she asked quietly.

"He just fainted." He paused. "What did you want Edward?" I jumped. I didn't even hear him come in. How long has he been there? I glared at him.

He smirked and whispered something to Carlisle. I walked over to Keenan and sat down in the chair that was next to his bed.

"So you're Keenan's real dad?" Aislinn asked me. She was sitting on the chair that was on the other side of the bed. She was staring at Keenan lovingly. I sighed. Another one of my kids found love.

"Yeah. How long have you two been dating?" I asked her.

She glanced up at me. "Since his second day of school three years ago." I gasped. That long?

We sat in a silence watching Keenan's steadily chest rise and fall.

"How long until he wakes up?" Aislinn asked in general.

"I have no idea," I told her. I looked around the room and found out that we were the only three in there. Carlisle wasn't even in his office and Madame Pomfrey went on vacation for a month.

A few minutes later, Keenan's eyelids started to flutter.

"Dad? Aislinn?" Keenan said half-awake.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! Do you understand me?" she yelled at him.

He nodded and then looked at me.

"You okay, kid?" I asked him.

"I'm fine now…" He turned his head towards the opposite wall and our heads followed. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, dad," Bella said sheepishly. She was rubbing her left arm with her right hand and was looking at her feet.

"Dad?" Keenan asked, looking at me.

"Remember when I told you about Bella?" I asked him. He nodded. "Well…this is her." She smiled weakly. Aislinn looked confused.

"But you said she was dead," he said weakly.

"I am technically," Bella said. "Well, more so technically, I'm a vampire." She looked back down at her feet.

"How long after…" I trailed off. I couldn't finish the thought out loud. I remembered that she said she could read thoughts. _How long after the wedding?_ I asked her. I only hoped that she heard me.

"Honeymoon. About six hours I would say, maybe more."

"That…that soon?" I stuttered.

"I wanted Edward to be the one to change me and he said we had to get married first. It was his one condition. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I couldn't. It was planned since I disappeared off to Italy that one time. You didn't call mom did you?" she asked me.

I shook my head no. Aislinn and Keenan looked really confused. "But she's actually coming up here with Phil soon."

"What? Why?" she asked franticly.

"Whoever the current flying teacher is, is retiring soon and Phil is taking over."

"Phil's a wizard, too! God, I must have jinxed myself the other day!" She sat down on the floor. Then something flickered across her face. "How exactly is Mom going to see the castle? Isn't she Muggle?"

"I'm not sure, Bells," I told her.

"Okay, I'm confused. Who are you exactly?" Aislinn asked Bella. She was holding Keenan's hand in hers.

"I'm Bella Masen. When I got married, I took Edwards last name as a human. He's my dad," she said, pointing to me. "and Renee Dwyer is my mom. I'm half-blood, but I never showed signs of being a witch, so I never came to this school before now. Keenan, you're my brother. Mom had you when I was six, but she couldn't handle two kids, so she gave you up.

"I'm sorry for lying to you, Dad. For lying to you about Edward and his whole family. About what happened when I was in Phoenix. When I suddenly left with Alice when Edward left. For all the days I mysteriously went missing and then showed up with some sort of injury." She started crying. Aislinn and Keenan were staring at her with an open mouth. "I'm sorry for almost killing you, Keenan. I know what came over me, and I hate it. I'm sorry that you had to see that, Dad…and Aislinn." She was crying too hard for me to understand her anymore.

I felt a calm spread throughout me. She looked up and stared at the door. I knew she was crying, but her make-up was still perfect. I don't know why I know that. "Jasper, just stop it. It's not going to work on me right now." How could Jasper hear her? She wasn't talking any louder than when she was talking to us. She paused for a second. "They are calm enough, just stop." The calm feeling disappeared. My surprise was no longer masked by the strange feeling of calm. She paused for another second, staring at the door. "Mmhmm," she mumbled. What did I miss?

The door opened and Edward walked in. He walked over to Bella and sat down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her shaking frame and she cried into his chest.

"Shh, Bella. It's fine," Edward whispered. Edward started rubbing his arm along Bella's back. He started humming something and she seemed to calm down.

"Wow, Keenan, your family is so messed up," Aislinn whispered to him. I saw Edward shaking with silent laughter and Bella hit him playfully on the arm, trying not to laugh at the comment herself.

**hahaha I no this is really short and the whole not updating thing, saying I was going to finish the chappie…well I wanted to make it longer but I just cant, so here! I will write the next chap and try to get it out sooner than this one.**

**review as always and check out my host/twilight story, 'Change of Plans'…2 chaps a prologue so far**

**again, sry bout the wait for nothing rly sigh**

**xoxo  
rebecca**


	13. Darkness

_**hey…this is mid-November…it has skipped a couple weeks since the last chap…it was mid September before and you are introduced to some new characters**_

**Third Person POV…trying this out this chappie…I hope it still sounds good**

Leslie stood at the gate leading into Hogwarts with her twin brother, Mark, and the other two members of their band, Eric and Steve.

Their duffels were sitting on the dirt next to their feet and they were staring at the looming castle with equal levels of disgust.

The morning sunrise was doing nothing to lift their spirits because after sixteen years of avoiding a formal education, they are being forced into one.

"I can't believe we're actually going to a real school," Steve said.

"Shut up, you knew this was coming," Eric said.

Leslie sighed. She knew that it was just getting started between the two of them.

"Why do we put up with them?" Mark asked his sister.

"Because if we didn't, we wouldn't have a drum or bass line," she retorted.

"Good point." He ran a tan hand through his spiky black hair.

"Why _are_ we actually coming to this school?" Leslie asked. "I mean we know all the spells anyway."

"Our parents all banded together and made us enroll here." He paused.

"You're the one who set the building on fire!" Steve yelled.

"Yeah, but you're the one who made the spell hit the building and not the sticks!" Eric yelled back.

"And those idiots lit a building on fire and made the Ministry of Magic aware that we never had any formal training."

Leslie sighed. Her hair color changed from a dull brown to a fiery red, she was mad, and shouted, "Freak shows!" Eric and Steve stopped yelling at each other.

"Crap, she's mad," Eric mumbled. Mark snickered. After sixteen, almost seventeen, years of living with her, he knew how not to piss her off.

"Did you figure that out from the color of her hair, or the fact that she called us, freak shows?" Steve mumbled back.

"Stop fighting. Even though it may be your faults that the Ministry found us and that we got in trouble for using underage magic, we still have to go here. We don't have to like it, we don't even have to behave, but the second we all turn seventeen, we're leaving—unless you _want _to stay. Let's make a pact." Her hair turned to a black color with blood red tips. "Let's make the next few months a living hell for all the _lovely_ students here at Hogwarts. Who's with me?" She stuck her hand in the middle of the half circle.

"I am," Mark said, agreeing immediately with his sister. He stuck his hand on top of his sisters'.

"Me too," Eric said. He put his hand on top of Marks'.

"Let's reinvent the meaning of trouble for this school," Steve said, grinning wickedly. His green eyes sparkling with delight.

"Yeah!" Leslie exclaimed. "Four," Leslie started our usual ritual before each performance.

"Three," Mark continued.

"Two," Eric said.

"One," Steve said, with the smile still on his face.

"Dark Midnight Magic!" they all shouted, throwing their hands in the air. They all started laughing, grabbing their duffels and running up the hill to their new home for the next few months.

**Frankie's POV**

I paced back and forth across the Hufflepuff common room. Where was Ethein? He was supposed to be here by now.

Muto backed out after she found out that they were vampires, but Ethein was all for it.

Ethein crept back down the stairs. "They're all in there, even Emmett and Jasper. Everyone but them is sleeping."

"Perfect," I said, grinning. "You ready?" I asked him.

"Yep." He held up the bag of Talcum Powder. "How about you?"

"Murf." I opened my hand and a sleeping Mushroom Noodle sat there. The first one was big, but once it starts to split, it gets smaller.

"Murf?" he asked.

"It means 'yes' and nurf means 'no'."

"Wow, your own language. How do we wake it up?" Ethein asked.

"I gotta say a word to it, but we should put it in the bag first."

"Right." He opened the bag.

I dropped in the Mushroom Noodle and whispered, "Shigure is a smexy beast," to it. It woke up and it split into ten a few seconds later. "We better do the prank now, before they take over the bag." It would stop in about ten minutes, when the first one got eaten.

"Okay, let's go." We sprinted up the stairs and I slid the end of the bag under the door. Ethein casted the spell and the Talcum powder spread through out the boys' dormitory. I grabbed the bag and we ran down the stairs and back to the common room. I threw the bag into the fire and grabbed the book that I stashed in the couch.

"Why do you have a book in the couch?" Ethein asked.

"So I can read it without walking upstairs to get it," I said like it was obvious. He laughed. I started reading from where I left off.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"'Impulse' by Ellen Hopkins," I told him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!" Emmett shouted, probably waking the whole castle. I tried as hard as I could not to laugh.

"HOLY CRAP!!" Jacob shouted.

"OW!! WHAT'S BITING ME?" Chris shouted right after that. We started cracking up. I wish I could see their faces.

They quieted down after that. We did too because of some weird calm that spread throughout us.

"Ethein, what happened? Why are the seventh years screaming?" Milo, another second year, said. He walked down the stairs, rubbing his eyes from sleep.

"We played a prank on them," Ethein said.

More students came sleepily down the stairs. They were mumbling incoherent things to each other.

"You're the one who set the building on fire!" somebody yelled from outside the castle.

"Yeah, but you're the one who made the spell hit the building and not the sticks!" somebody else yelled.

"Who was that?" a girl asked.

"I have no idea," another girl answered.

"Freak shows!" a voice, female this time, yelled from outside.

"Wow, that was different," I said to Ethein.

"Yeah."

"Might as well go get ready," one girl said. "Maybe, I'll straighten my hair today, since I have all this extra time.

"Straightening your hair only takes a few minutes," another girl said.

"A few minutes that could be spent putting on my make-up, duh," the first girl said back.

As soon as the rest of the room cleared out I looked at Ethein. "You know what I hate?" I asked him.

"What?"

"Preppy people who think they're normal."

"It's hard to be normal when you're a wizard.

"Yeah." I looked sadly down at my book in my hands. I shoved it back into the couch. "I um…have to go get something." I stood up and quickly walked towards the stairs leading up to my dormitory. I could feel Ethein's eyes boring into my back as I walked away. I turned around the corner and looked up at the small mirror I attached to the wall. Ethein was staring at the fire now. I sprinted to the portrait hole and ran out.

I made it as far as the end of the corridor before I broke down in tears. I spied a small hole in the wall and I crawled into and cried.

I would never be normal again. Normal was what my friends had. Normal was living in a world where wizards, vampires, and werewolves were all a myth. My friends couldn't even know I was a witch. I just wish that I didn't have to lie to them every time they ask about the school. I pulled my legs closer into my chest.

Don't get me wrong, I love being a witch, but my friends deserve to know. They've told me secrets about their lives that only I know about. Maybe it's time to return the favor. Would the Ministry find out? I guess as long as I didn't do any magic, I would be fine.

"Frankie!" Ethein called down the corridor. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and tried to sink closer into the little hole in the wall. "Frankie! I know you're down here. I saw you run out of the Common Room. You're not as sneaky as you may think." His voice got closer and closer as he walked down the corridor. He stopped in front of the hole and poked his head in. "Why were you crying?" I just shook my head no. He sat on the edge and laid his hand on top of mine. "Please, Frankie." I shook my head no again. He sighed.

"Alice is going to kill us," Jasper said, his voice bouncing off the walls.

Ethein squeezed into the hole and pulled out some sort of parchment from his pocket and looked at it. "Shit," he muttered.

"What?" I whispered. He took out his wand and touched the wall right beyond my head and muttered some spell. The wall disappeared, replaced with a hallway.

"Go," he said, pointing with his wand. I turned around and crawled into the enclosed space. Ethein crawled in after me and muttered another spell. The wall reappeared and we were left in pitch darkness.

"Uhh…Ethein?" I asked him.

"Yeah?" he asked me.

"I'm uh afraid of the dark," I said really quietly, but the quietness of the room around us, made my voice carry. I looked down at my hands, even though I couldn't see them.

He didn't laugh at me, like I thought he would. All he did was whisper, "Lumos" and the tip of his wand lit up. His face was serious and he was staring at me.

"Why aren't you laughing at me?" I asked him. "Everyone else does when they found out." I was pressed up against the wall with my legs still up at my chest and Ethein was sitting cross legged opposite me. My feet were about two inches away from his legs. There wasn't that much room to move, but the room stretched for a long ways away. I couldn't even see the opposite wall.

He looked down at his feet. His wand was laying on the ground in the two inches between our bodies, lighting up the immediate area.

"I'm scared of the dark, too," he whispered even quieter than I did. I gasped.

"I didn't know that," I whispered.

"It's true. When I was nine, my parents got word that Voldemort was going to come to our house. My dad gave Ness and her mom away about a week before he came. He came in the middle of the night. I was sleeping, but my dad woke me up and told me to hide in the closet and keep very still. He handed me his wand and told me to use it, if I needed to. My dad taught me a few spells in case of an emergency." Ethein started playing with the hem of his pants.

"I heard my moms' scream from downstairs. I cringed against the back of my closet and my dad closed the closet door with a final, I love you. I could sort of see through the vent in the door, but I didn't dare move. _He_ walked in the room and the lights shattered. It was pitch black, I couldn't see a thing. He wanted my dad to join the Death Eaters, but my dad refused. I watched my dad die, right before my eyes. He tried not to scream, but it was no use. Voldemort left, leaving the bodies and a scared boy in the house. He didn't know I existed, that's why he left me alone.

"I heard sirens and I gripped my dad's wand tighter." Ethein was no longer in this world. He was in the time when this was happening. "I started crying and I heard a lot of people downstairs. I crawled closer to the wall, as a few investigators with flashlights walked into the room and looked at my dad. I started crying again and one guy got up and shined the flashlight towards my hiding place. He walked over to the closet and opened the door and I pointed the wand at him. I wouldn't cast anything at him, unless he tried to attack me. He kneeled down to my level and then I realized that I was shaking.

"'Do you know who did this?' he asked me. I nodded, my dad's wand still raised. 'Could you tell me who it was?' he asked me. I started crying again and I lowered the wand, hugging it to my chest. The man picked me up and brought me to his car. He set me in the seat and waited until I stopped crying. I wiped my eyes and looked up at him. 'Are you alright now, kid?' he asked, handing me a tissue." Ethein started crying and I scooted over to the other side and put my arm around his shoulders. His head was in his hands and I rubbed his other arm with my hand.

"I nodded and he crouched down, so his eyes were even with mine," Ethein continued. "I gripped my dad's wand in my right hand, but didn't raise it. 'What's your name, kid?' he asked me. 'Ethein Grass,' I told him. 'What happened to your parents?' he asked. I couldn't tell the guy about Voldemort. He was a Muggle. He wasn't even supposed to be here. I was wondering where the Ministry of Magic was, but then an owl flew over the guys' head and landed on top of the car. It was early morning. I reached into my pocket and slipped the three Knuts into the little bag and took the paper. I always carried some money in my pocket. The Police guy was scared out of his mind. I looked down at the headline and gasped. It read, _Voldemort takes over Ministry. Is the 'Daily Prophet' next?_

"I knew at the moment, that no one from the Wizarding World was going to come to my rescue. I folded the paper back up and faced the Police officer. He calmed down a little bit, but he still looked surprised. 'Ethein, can you tell me what happened to your parents?' he asked me again, since I distracted him. I looked him straight in the eye and said, 'They were murdered.' The guy just stared at me. I guess I was strangely calm when I said that.

"I had to be strong. Nobody was going to come to my rescue, but I needed my senses to be on high alert. I didn't know who I could and couldn't trust. I looked around at the flashing lights of the other Police cars and there was a crowd gathering behind the Police tape.

"'Who murdered them?' the officer asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked back at him and stared at him straight in the eye and said, 'You really don't want to know.' He looked shocked, to say the least and asked me if I had any other family I could stay with. It was either my dad's parents—and I knew Voldemort would come for them soon, too—or, my mom's sister. She was Muggle and it would be easier to hide out. 'My mom's sister. She lives around here,' I told him." Ethein came back to this world. His eyes locked with mine.

"He took me to my Aunt's house, and I live with her now. I got everything my parents owned and my dad's wand is now technically mine. It chose me, after my dad died, instead of Voldemort." He started crying again. "My mom and dad died for me. I watched my dad die. Every time it's dark, I relive that night. I can't stand it. Every time I close my eyes, I see my dad die and the evil smile on Voldemorts' face. He still haunts me, even though he's dead." Ethein started crying again. I couldn't believe it, someone who looks like he doesn't have a care in the world, goes through this pain every time he tries to sleep.

"I've never told that to anyone before. Not even my Aunt or my cousins," he confessed to me. I couldn't believe this either. Another person told me something, that no one else knows.

I hugged him. I wrapped my other arm around him, and hugged him. He hugged me right back.

"Thank you, Frankie," Ethein said to me, still hugging.

I pulled away, so I could see his face. "For what?" I asked him.

"For not being, 'Oh, I'm so sorry' and pretending like you care at all.

I snorted. "You probably hear it enough as it is," I said to him.

He nodded. "Which is why, I don't tell people. I don't want their pity. Their pity can't bring my parents back. Their pity can't make the nightmares go away." He crossed his arms and pouted. I stifled my laughter.

He looked so cute when he was mad. His pink lips were turned down in a frown in the dim light. Even under the robe, I could tell Ethein had some muscles. His dark brown hair was all over the place and it just made him look so much sexier. His dark green eyes were sad and I hated to see him in so much pain.

Ethein knew I liked him, I told him last week, and it hasn't changed anything between us. Weird, I know, but that makes me wonder if Ethein likes me back.

I looked back at him, my arms still around his neck, from when we were hugging. He uncrossed his arms and wrapped them around me. He pulled me closer and our lips touched and for one moment in time, everything was okay, despite all the problems that either of us faced.

**I was reading someone's ff story and found out that Ravenclaw has a bird and it asks you a question or something to get in, but I'm just going to leave it as a password cuz I'm too lazy to think of questions and change stuff**

_**i'm pretty sure frankie ISN'T afraid of the dark…I mean I hope she isn't lol…but it worked for the story :D**_

**I was literally making up ethein's story as I typed…but it turned out awesome :)**

**I'd also like to state that the next few chaps wont just be hp/twilight ppl, you will here a lot of stories from the different couples that I made, so I'm sorry if you're confused.**

**also, does anyone know what year Luna was in, in the seventh book?**

**any questions, just ask me**

**xoxo  
rebecca**


	14. The Sharpest Lives

**U wanna no wat im rly happy about?? This chap only has 1 authors note in the text…im trying not to write any but that's not always possible and the cullens come back :D**

**Ethein's POV**

Frankie broke away and leaned against the opposite wall. Both of our cheeks were bright red and I knew that both of us had goofy smiles on our faces.

My wand went out and I couldn't see anything. The night replayed in my mind. The agonizing scream of my mother and look on Voldemort's face as he killed my father. The last scream of my dad. I wrapped my arms around my knees and started to shake.

"Shit, shit, shit. Where is it? Where is it?" Frankie said, her uniform rustling. I stopped shaking, I wasn't hiding in my closet, I was hidden I in a wall with my best friend and crush, maybe girlfriend, now. All I needed was for her to keep talking, and I would be fine.

"Frankie?" I said.

"Hmm?"

"What are you looking for?" I asked her.

"My wand. I think I left it back in the dormitory. Crap, crap, crap." More rustling sounds as Frankie looked for her wand again.

"Where's mine?" I asked her. I needed for her to be talking.

"Uhh…somewhere on the floor. I can't find it." I started feeling around on the floor and I came up empty.

"Listen, Frankie, there's another way out of here, that we don't need wands. I'd rather us get out of here, and then we'll look for my wand later. But you have to do one thing for me," I told her.

"What?" she asked me.

"I need you to keep talking. I don't care what you're talking about, but please just keep talking," I told her frantically.

**Frankie's POV**

I heard the distress in his voice and quickly thought of something really random to tell him.

"Okay," I started. We started slowly crawling forward, side by side. "One day, I was five, I think, and I was hungry…" I drifted into my memory.

"_Sorry stomach I'll get you some food." I patted my belly and went off to the kitchen. I stared at the supply of food we had. _

_"Okay I don't want that. That tastes likes crap. That takes too long to cook. I'm not in the mood for that." I picked up a jar containing a mysterious black liquid. I did what my instincts told me to do without thinking. I opened the jar and poured some of it in my mouth._

_"For the love of...!! My eyes, they burn!! Everything is going fuzzy!! I can't see!! It's terrible what is this crap?!" Someone get me some water!!_

I finished my little story and he started laughing. At least he wasn't thinking of that night. It even sent shivers up my spine.

When his wand went out, I took it and stuck it in my pocket. He needed to get over his fear of the dark, and frankly, I did too. I knew that we would need to do it together. He might kill me later, but not before he thanks me for getting over his fear. I really did leave my wand in my room, though.

"Do you know where this leads?" I asked him.

"I think so. We should end up by the courtyard, I think," he told me.

"Okay," I said.

"You never did tell me, why are _you_ scared of the dark?" he asked me. My hand brushed something slimy on the ground and I screamed. "What? What is it?" he asked frantically.

"Sorry, just something slimy." I wiped it off on the wall. "Let's see, my fear of the dark. Well, when I was younger, like when I was really younger, my mom lived with my real dad. Well, after school when I came home, he took me into my room and he…," I trailed off, trying not to cry.

"He what, Frankie?" Ethein asked me.

"Some nights he would just beat me, others he would rape me." I started crying. "He told me not to tall anybody, or he would kill me." Ethein put his arms around me.

"Did your mom know about this?" he asked me.

"She worked three jobs at the time. She was never home, but one night she got fired from her job and came home early. It was one of the nights when my dad was raping me. She found us and kicked my dad out of the house. She never left me alone again with him. About a year later, he was put in jail for twenty years with no chance of parole. But every time it's dark, I always think that he's going to come after me. My mom remarried three years later and I'm just beginning to trust him." I was still crying into Ethein's shoulder.

"How many more years until he gets out?"

"I'll be in my early twenties when he gets out, but we're not allowed to do magic in front of Muggles."

"I don't care, he should suffer for what he did to you. I'll protect you, I promise." He hugged me even closer, if that was even possible.

"Thanks, Ethein." I blushed. I know I cover up my worry and problems with hyperness, but it helped me deal.

"Can I ask you something?" Ethein asked me.

"You just did," I said.

He laughed. "Are you an animagi?" he asked, changing the subject. I would have to thank him later.

I smiled. "Yep! I can turn into a wolf. Not a werewolf, just a wolf."

"That is so cool. Do you know what your patronas is?"

"Yeah, but you have to tell me yours first," I told him. We started crawling forward again.

He laughed. "Mine is a Tree Frog. Now tell me yours."

"My. Patronas. Is. A," I said slowly.

"Spit it out," Ethein said.

I laughed. "Sock Puppet. A green and black poke-a-dot sock puppet," I said seriously.

Ethein started laughing and we continued crawling forward. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." It was funny when I thought about it. I started laughing along with Ethein.

We crawled forward another few feet and the floor gave way. We started falling, sliding on the slanted floor. We were still laughing and screaming at the same exact time. It was awesome!

**Mark's POV…remember he doesn't no the cullens r vamps**

I sat down on the gray couch and pulled out my iPod. I started listening to, _The Sharpest Lives_ by my Chemical Romance.

_Well it rains and it pours  
When you're out on your own  
If I crash on the couch  
Can I sleep in my clothes?_

"Leslie, come on! We have to get to class!" Eric yelled, pounding on her door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she said throwing open her door.

_'Cause I've spent the night dancing  
I'm drunk, I suppose  
If it looks like I'm laughing  
I'm really just asking to leave_

I looked at my sister and raised my eyebrow.

"Blue hair?" I asked her.

_This alone, you're in time for the show  
You're the one that I need  
I'm the one that you loathe_

"Why not? There's no rule against it. You should make your eyes black with white spots," she said to me.

"Why?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "It looks cool." I laughed and changed my eye color.

_You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose  
'Cause I love all the poison  
Away with the boys in the band_

I grabbed my bag and pulled it over my head and followed the rest of the band out of our little room area.

As we walked out, people turned to stare at us and most stared at Leslie's neon blue hair.

_I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?  
_

_Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me_

"I hate these uniforms!" Leslie said, turning to us.

"You're wearing jeans and a t-shirt underneath the robe," Steve said.

"I hate the robe. I think I may be allergic to it."

_A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead_

We started laughing at her.

"I'm serious, you guys." She looked at me. "How can you even hear us, Mark? You have headphones in your ears."

_A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be_

"It's not blasting." People continued on their way to their class, peaking glances at us from the corner of their eyes.

"Eric, where are we going?" Leslie asked. Eric was always the best with directions.

"That way." He pointed to the left.

"Okay, let's go," Steve said. We started walking.

"Wait," Leslie said, holding out her hand to stop us. "Who is _that_?" she hissed and pointed across the courtyard to a guy with bronze hair. Everyone was avoiding him and the girl walking next to him. And how they were holding each other made me think that they're together.

He turned toward us, Leslie more importantly, and the girl did, too.

She was perfection. Her body curved at all the right places and her lips were the most delicious color of pink. Her hair waved gently down her back and she had the prettiest topaz eyes. It was a little too bad that I already had a girlfriend back at home.

I pulled my eyes away from her and looked towards Leslie. She was staring at the guy, much like I was staring at the girl.

_In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me_

A boy and a girl suddenly fell out of the wall and into a heap on the floor next to our feet. They were laughing hysterically and they were covered in dust. We jumped back.

"There's your wand, Ethein," the girl said, pointing to the ground. He bent down and picked it up. I pressed pause on my iPod and wrapped the ear buds around my neck.

"Man, we're covered in dust," he said.

"I like it," the girl said. She started spinning and ran into Eric. "Oh my God! I'm so, so, so sorry!"

Eric laughed. "It's okay."

She smiled. "Come on, Ethein, we have to go get my wand in the dormitory," she said pulling on his arm.

"I'm coming," he said.

"Wait!" Leslie grabbed the girls' arm. "Who is _that_?" she said pointing to the guy again.

"The guy is Edward Cullen," she said indifferent, well, more of with disgust. "and the girl is Bella Swan. They look like a couple right out of a movie. Especially in the rain."

"Frankie, if we want to get your wand and get to class on time, we need to leave _now_," Ethein said.

"Right, sorry. Bye!" Frankie said and ran down the hall with Ethein following her.

"Edward Cullen will be mine," Leslie hissed. Bella wiped her head around and glared at Leslie. Leslie glared right back, silently challenging her. How could Bella hear her across the courtyard?

Bella looked away and up at Edward. She smiled.

"See, she's not so tough," Leslie said. I was looking at Leslie, and Eric and Steve were staring open mouthed at something.

"Guys…," Steve trailed off.

"Oh my God," Leslie said. I turned my head and saw Edward kissing Bella. Her hands went to his hair and she pulled him closer. Edward was holding her lower back. Everyone in the hallway was frozen, staring at them.

Edward pulled away and they shared a look with each other. They started to walk away, their arms around each other. Everyone was still staring at the couple. Bella turned back and looked straight at Leslie. She mouthed, it's on, to her and turned around and walked around the corner.

It took another few seconds for everyone to start up again and be on their way.

"You know Leslie, I don't think you're going to be getting him anytime soon," Eric said. Her hair turned a fiery red.

She turned and glared at him. "Just watch me," she said and walked in the same direction Edward and Bella went.

"Is she going the right way?" I asked Eric.

"Yes. Our class is down that hallway." We walked down the hallway and walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin. Lupin told us to sit anywhere. Edward and Bella walked in a few seconds later, laughing at something the big guy behind them said. The guy was covered in a layer of white stuff and he kept trying to wipe it off.

How they are not scared of him, I don't understand? It looks like he could break Bella in half. Bella snorted and Edward was shacking with silent laughter. What happened?

Bella and Edward sat in front of us and the big guy sat across the aisle next to someone else covered in white powder. The row in front of them had another boy in white powder and an empty seat.

"Alice, do you know how to take this off?" he asked a pixie-like girl.

"Yes," she said.

"Are you going to tell me?" he asked.

"Nope. I wouldn't tell Jasper, and I'm _defiantly_ not telling you." She poked him and he got pushed back on the back legs of the chair. How the heck did she do that?

"Ow, Alice that hurt," he complained. "Bella, Edward?" he asked, looking at them.

They started laughing. "Only if you actually beg, not just in your mind," Edward said. They can read minds? I thought you weren't allowed to do that.

The guy was silent for a minute.

"Emmett, you look ridiculous," a girl, whose beauty surpassed Bella's and Alice's, said.

"Well, do _you_ know how to get this off?" he asked her.

"Maybe," she said and smiled. My heart skipped a beat from the beauty of her smile.

"Ugh!" he said.

Alice got a blank look on her face and looked at the blond haired guy standing behind Emmett. She snapped out of it and smiled. "Do it," she said. What is she talking about?

Suddenly, Emmett got on his knees and was begging to Edward and Bella.

"Please, oh please. Pleeeease!" he started begging. His hands were fisted together in front of his body. Everyone, myself included, started cracking up.

"This is even better than my vision," Alice said between laughs. Emmett was still on the floor begging.

"Please, Edward. Bella? Alice?" he begged.

"Okay, Jasper, stop," the blond girl said. What was he doing? He wasn't doing one of the forbidden curses, his wand wasn't out. "I think you embarrassed him enough."

"Okay," Jasper said. Emmett stood up, wiped his robes off and turned towards Jasper.

"You are going to pay, dear brother," he said. These guys were related? They all _do_ have pale skin and topaz eyes.

Emmett lunged at Jasper and all I saw was two blurs of motion moving around on the floor. It sounded like two big rocks hitting each other. What are these guys? The bell rang.

"Mr. Cullen! Mr. Hale!" Lupin said. Emmett and Jasper stopped fighting and Jasper was on top of Emmett, mid-punch. How can Jasper hold down Emmett, it's like impossible? "One-hundred points from Hufflepuff. Now, get off the floor and take your seats." They stood up and sat down in the two empty seats.

I glanced at the rest of the band. Leslie was staring at the back of Edward's head and Bella was trying not to leap out of her chair and murder her. I wouldn't blame her if she did, actually.

**Bella's POV**

I resisted the urge to jump over the desk behind me and murder Leslie. When she started to picture Edward naked, I tuned her out. She was wrong, though—he was much bigger.

Edward, was gritting his teeth together in frustration and annoyance, trying not to leap over the desk and kill her, too.

I grabbed his hand and he turned his head towards me. I smiled at him. He smiled back at me. My undead heart skipped a beat and behind me, I heard Leslie's heart skip a beat, too. I scowled.

"She's only human, love," Edward whispered so only I could hear.

"So was I, and I fell hopelessly in love with you."

"And I'm glad you did."

"Get a room, you two," Emmett said to us.

"You should get one, too," Edward replied to Emmett.

"Well, we had Esme's, but she kicked us out." It took all my willpower not to laugh. This whole conversation took place in under a minute and no one even realized we spoke. Professor Lupin didn't even start explaining what we were going to do today.

"Today, we will be practicing going against boggarts. It has been a few years since we did this and I want to make sure you all remember how to get rid of one. Could someone please tell me what a boggart is?" Hermonie's hand shot up and Leslies' was a millisecond behind her.

"Yes, Miss Connolly," he said.

"A boggart is a shape shifter that prefers to live in dark, confined spaces, taking the form of the thing most feared by the person it encounters; nobody knows what a boggart looks like in its natural state. A boggart appears to feed on the emotion of fear rather than simply deploying this ability as a defense mechanism," Leslie replied.

"Good. Does anyone know the spell that is a defense against it?" Herminie and Leslie raised their hands.

Leslie didn't seem like the kind of girl to be someone who pays attention in school.

_This will make it seem like I'm smart and then Edward will like me instead of the bitch, Bella,_ Leslie thought. I glared at the board.

_What is Leslie doing? Edward doesn't even notice her. Even if she does succeed in getting him, she would just dump him the second she got board, or she found someone cuter,_ Mark thought. He sighed.

I tuned into Professor Lupin's thoughts to see what he thought of this. _They all know the answer, they just don't feel like answering._ He shook his head sadly. "I know more of you know this. It's not that hard." A few other people raised their hands. "Miss Petrelli."

"It's the Riddikulus spell," Gloria said.

"Good. Ten points to Ravenclaw. Now, please follow me. You can leave your books here."

We stood up and followed Professor Lupin out the door. Leslie ran to catch up with us and latched into Edward. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mark shake his head sadly at his sister and stick his ear buds back in his ears.

I turned back to face Leslie. She was holding onto Edward's arm and he couldn't break free without hurting her. I narrowed my eyes at her. She didn't seem to see me. Edward was trying to get Leslie to remove her arms. We walked into the other classroom.

**Edward's POV**

"Leslie, you have to let go," I said to her.

"Why?" she asked. I sighed. Bella walked a little too quickly around us, from my right side to the other side of Leslie. Bella tapped on her shoulder.

Leslie's smile disappeared and she rolled her eyes up at me. She turned her head. "What?" she rudely asked my Bella.

"I believe you're holding onto my husband," she said. I smiled.

Leslie snorted. "Husband, yeah right."

"It's true," I said. She whipped her head towards me. She grabbed my left hand and looked at it.

"There's no ring here." I smiled and moved my other hand into view. I took the gold band off the right ring finger and moved it onto my left. She stared down at it and then looked back up at Bella. Bella was in the process of removing her necklace with the ring from around her neck. She slipped the ring off the chain and slid it onto her finger.

_This is not possible. They must be joking with me._ She was in denial.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest with her left hand over the right, so you could see the ring.

Leslie looked back and forth between us, still holding my hand.

_No! The hottest guy in this whole freaking school can't be taken. He just _can't_. Maybe this is just some big plot, so I would stop bothering him. Or maybe…he really is married._

I almost groaned, she still hasn't let go. Now, she was unconsciously tracing my hand.

I looked at Bella, she looked worried. I would have to ask her why later.

"Help," I mouthed to her.

"Leslie, can you please get off my husband," she said to Leslie.

Leslie's eyes turned hard and she dropped my hand.

"You bitch. You can't bear to see Edward being with anyone else, so you made up this whole scheme, so you don't have to see him being happy."

I was shocked. That was one of the last things I expected out of her mouth.

Bella's eyes grew angry and the contacts became a darker brown, almost black, meaning her eyes were black. Her hands were fisted at her sides.

"You stupid little _human_, you don't even know what happy is," Bella growled.

_Human?_ Leslie thought.

"You only like Edward because you think he's hot, but I fell in love with for what he really is. We make each other happy. When one of us is sad, the other one is, too. We can't even bare to be apart form each other. We're married because we _love_ each other." She paused. "Or is that too hard for your little _human _brain to understand?"

Leslie was livid and her hair was a fiery red. Most of the students were staring at Bella, scared out of their wits. I was a little scared of Bella right now, too. She actually seemed like a vampire. I wonder what came over her. I couldn't hear the music coming out of Mark's iPod and he was shushing Eric and Steve. Harry, Ron, and Hermonie were standing behind Bella, all with different expressions on their faces.

"Edward, her hands," Alice said suddenly.

Leslie snapped her fist forward and I stopped it midpunch. She tried to punch Bella with her other hand, but I caught that hand, too. She struggled against my grip.

"I wouldn't punch her if I were you," I told her.

"Why not?" she growled.

"Your hand wouldn't survive," I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked. The bell rang, but nobody made any move to leave.

"We'll continue this lesson tomorrow, then," Lupin said. "Please meet here." Some people mumbled, okay, others nodded slightly.

Bella got right into Leslie's face and smiled evilly.

"Rock hard, granite-like skin," she said. She pecked my cheek and ran out of the room at full speed, startling many people. I dropped Leslie's hands and ran after her, scaring more people with my sudden disappearance.

I caught up with my wife in the other classroom and wrapped my arms around her waist. She laughed and leaned back into my chest.

"I don't know what came over me. I guess she just really pissed me off enough."

"It's okay love. Maybe she won't bother me anymore today."

"I hope so. Let's go to lunch."

"Yeah." We walked out of the room hand-in-hand and walked to the Great Hall for lunch.

**Hermonie's POV**

Bella disappeared followed by Edward. Leslie's arms fell down against her body. The four band members' faces were masks of shock and many people couldn't believe that they could move that fast.

"Once Carlisle hears of this, they're going to be in so much trouble," Alice said to Jasper. They walked out of the classroom followed by Emmett and Rosalie.

"Serves them right," Emmett said.

"That was interesting," Harry said.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"I'm starving, let's go get lunch," Ron said. I shook my head sadly. We walked back to the other classroom and got our books.

We passed the courtyard on our way to lunch and saw two blurs rolling around on the floor. There was cracking noises coming from the blurs.

"They are so immature," Rosalie said to Alice. They were standing off to the side staring at the blurs.

"At least they waited until they were outside of the classroom this time," Alice said. Rosalie had her arms crossed in front of her chest and a scowl on her face.

"Do you just want to leave them?" she asked.

"Let's," Alice replied. They walked away.

I was still staring at the two blurs.

"Hermonie, come on," my boyfriend whined. I turned back to him and Harry.

"Sorry, let's go." We spotted Edward and Bella sitting at the table. We walked over and sat across from them.

"Hey, guys," I said.

"Hey," Bella and Edward said together.

"Edward! Bella!" Alice called running into the room. She stopped right behind them. They looked up.

"What, Alice?" Bella asked. The whole room was quiet, they didn't seem to notice.

"It's going to thunder tonight, so Carlisle said baseball."

"Yes," Edward hissed.

"Oh, and he said you guys are grounded for a week. After the baseball game," she said. "Bye," she said and ran off to her own table.

"What does 'grounded' mean to Carlisle?" Bella asked Edward. Edward whispered something in her ear and she looked sad. He did, too. I wonder why?

"Vampires like baseball?" I asked them. They shared a look.

"It's the American pastime," Edward said. **(AN I no I already wrote that in a previous chappie but yea)**

"What does that even mean? I didn't understand that the last time you said that and I don't understand it now!" Ron said.

"Baseball is a major sport in America, Ronald." Sometimes I couldn't believe my boyfriend. I started to eat some of the food that was on my plate.

"Why are you guys going to play it here, though?" Harry asked.

"Why not?" Bella asked.

"Why don't you guys come watch? We'll be playing in the Quidditch field right after dinner," Edward said.

"Okay," Harry said.

"I'd love too," I said.

"Whatever," Ron pouted.

Bella and Edward smiled at Ron's displeasure. I laughed. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"We need to get to practice, you coming Hermonie?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," I said and followed my friends out onto the grounds.

**Okay, I said that they were going to go up against a boggart, but they will and u guys helped me a lot I promise. **_**Frankie's story is completely made up**_**. Also, the italics at the beginning in frankie's POV are from frankie's story…its rly funny :D**

**the song is _The Sharpest Lives_ by My Chemical Romance**

**I cant wait to write the next chappie :D and this was exactly 9 pages…without this aothors note YAYS!!...i think I beat my record but I don't know for sure**

**Xoxo  
rebecca**


	15. Baseball

_**VERY VERY IMPORTANT…READ**_

**Okay well I finished breaking dawn and I got to thinking one night. I'm changing some time periods in this story. This now takes place AFTER bd, **_**but**_** this story is now the following year, so bella is no longer a new born.**_Everything_** in bd happened. Bella's power is the same from bd I just added that she can read minds, too. Otherwise I LOVE the power she got. The reason I'm not saying anything exact about bd is that I don't want to ruin it if ppl haven't finished it (which is hard to do since its so good) so watch out for spoilers in the future. **_Any questions ask me!_

_also i did not reead this, i'm just trying to post it befoe i lose all the battey in my laptop /_

**Hermonie's POV…remember she's muggle born so she knows wat baseball is**

We walked out to the stands to watch the baseball game, not that many people were behind us. We walked up the Gryffindor stairs and sat next to Ginny. It looked like most of the school has shown up to watch this game. The bases were set up, but they looked farther apart than normal. Edward and Emmett were out in the field throwing something back and forth. Jasper was standing in the middle of the bases with Alice. It looked like the teams were boys against girls. Dr. Cullen was standing behind home plate. Rosalie ran in the field a second later and everyone got in positions.

"Batter up," Professor Cullen's voice rang out. **(AN its magnified)**

Rosalie was up first. Jasper pitched the ball faster than I could see and it landed in Carlisle's hand. None of them had gloves.

"Strike," Professor Cullen said.

Carlisle threw it back to Jasper and he pitched again. Rosalie swung the bat around and there was a loud crack. The ball went out to right field and Edward disappeared. Rosalie stopped at first base.

"Safe," Professor Cullen said.

Edward appeared again a second later with the ball in his hand. He threw it back to Jasper and Bella stepped up to bat.

Jasper pitched the ball and it landed in Dr. Cullen's hand.

"Strike," Professor Cullen said. I think if they didn't swing, it was a strike. Dr. Cullen threw the ball back to Jasper. I think he did anyway. It was moving too fast to see.

Jasper pitched again and Carlisle caught it.

"Strike two," Professor Cullen said. Dr. Cullen threw it back to Jasper.

Everyone was sitting on the edge of their seats, waiting to see what happened.

Jasper pitched the ball a third time and Bella somehow swung the bat around fast enough to hit the ball, resulting in a loud cracking noise.

There was two blurs moving around the bases. Rosalie stopped at third and Bella stopped at second.

"Safe," Professor Cullen said. A lot of the girls started cheering, myself included.

The next few innings continued at about the same rate. The guys cheered when the Cullen guys were doing good and booed when the Cullen girls were winning. We girls were the exact opposite with our actions. As of right now, though, the guys were winning, but the score changes constantly.

**Leslie's POV**

"What are you staring at?" Mark asked me, waving his hand in front of my face.

I snapped out of my thoughts and glared at my brother.

"Edward," I said dreamily.

"Did you pay attention at all earlier? Edward is taken," Mark said.

"No, he's not. They just made up that whole plan just to push me off his trail."

"There's something weird about them," Eric said.

"Besides the fact that they can run super fast and can hit a ball so hard, it hurts our ears?" Steve asked.

"Actually, that's it," he said defeated. "I want to know what they are," Eric said.

"Werewolves, maybe," Mark said.

I snorted. "They're too beautiful to be werewolves. Besides, they smell too sweet." I turned back to watch the baseball game. We were in our own little box because we aren't part of any house.

Emmett was called out by Professor Cullen and Jasper was up to bat.

Mark walked up next to me at the edge.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. I sighed and looked at him.

"The Cullens are not werewolves. They smell too sweet. They're not human either."

"That's obvious," Eric said. "but what _are_ they?"

"I was getting at that, if you let me." He held up his hands in defeat and Steve snickered. Mark laughed quietly and smirked.

"Remember when we went on tour to America?" I asked them.

"Yeah," Mark replied.

"Do you remember those big dudes in Washington that we ran into after our concert one day?"

"Yes," Eric said.

"You were talking to them for a while," Steve said.

"Well, I found out that they are werewolves, well more so shape-shifters, and they told me some things about that. They told me that vampires smell sweeter than humans. The Cullens fit their description about what vampires look like and what they can do. Except for the eyes, those are different."

"How do you know they smell sweeter?" Eric asked.

I took a deep breath. "I've never told anyone about this before."

"Told anyone about what?" Mark asked. A crack from a bat sounded in our ears and cheering erupted.

I looked all three of them in the eye and turned back to Mark. "I'm half werewolf." I looked down at my shoes. "We had different fathers."

"How is that possible? We're the same age," Mark said.

"I don't know. Apparently, mom had sex with two guys in the same day and somehow we got different fathers'."

"Are you sure?" I looked up.

"Do you turn into a wolf?" I snapped at him.

"Well, no."

"Exactly. I figured out today that to vampires, I smell human. If I didn't, I probably would have gotten glares from the Cullens."

"They _were_ glaring at you though," Steve said.

"Only Bella," Eric said.

"That's cause you were trying to steal her husband," Steve replied.

"They aren't married!" I said throwing up my arms.

"If they're vampires, they probably are," Mark reasoned. "They've probably been around for hundreds of years."

"Actually, Bella just became a vampire a year ago," a girls' voice said. "Edward's been a vampire for about one hundred years or so." All four of us turned our heads to glare at the intruder. My gaze softened almost immediately. I ran past my brother and into the arms of the freak I call my cousin.

"Luna!" I exclaimed. I hugged her. She laughed and hugged me back. Another crack vibrated the stands.

"Leslie, I've missed you. You too, Mark," She said. We separated.

"I thought you were starting from the beginning of the year," Mark said.

"I was going to, but there was some family issues."

"Who is this?" Eric asked.

"Luna Lovegood. She's our cousin," Mark said.

"How do you know so much about the Cullens?" Steve asked.

She shrugged. "Let's watch the game," She said. She moved around me and stood at the edge and looked down. I followed her lead and Mark, Steve, and Eric did, too.

"Purple hair looks awesome on you, Leslie. And your eyes look so cool, Mark." I laughed.

"Thanks," I said.

"Yeah, thanks," Mark said.

The girls were back up to bat and it was Bella's turn. Jasper pitched and Bella swung.

"Strike," Professor Cullen said. Dr. Cullen threw the ball back to Jasper.

Bella looked like she was glaring at Emmett. She turned back to Jasper.

She stepped back from the plate and swung the bat a few times. She stepped forward, but paused mid-step and turned her head. The bat dropped out of her hand and clattered on the ground. People started talking about what was happening.

The rest of the Cullens looked where Bella was looking. I tried to find out where they were looking, but I couldn't.

"What do you think they're looking at?" Eric asked.

"I don't know, but who is Bella hugging?" Luna asked.

I found where Luna was looking and found Bella hugging an older woman with brown hair. It looked like the woman was crying. Mr. Swan and some other guy were standing behind them.

I looked back at the field and looked for Edward. He wasn't there. The rest of the Cullens were standing in the same place, but Edward was gone. I looked back up to where Bella was. I noticed Edward standing by the other two guys. He was smiling at the two girls and said something. Bella nodded and they all followed him out.

"What just happened?" Eric asked.

"I don't know. We missed something," Mark said.

"Let's go find out," I said. I ran down the stairs and everyone else followed. We snuck around the corner and followed silently behind them.

We paused and turned around and I almost screamed.

Harry, Ron, and Hermonie were sneaking in the same direction.

"I'm assuming you guys are sneaking after them, too," Hermonie said.

"Yeah," I said, crossing my arms. "What about it?" She shushed me and pulled out her wand and cast numerous quick spells over us to hide us. We then continued to where they went.

We paused a few feet away from the door because Edward was talking on a phone, it looked like. He snapped it shut and put the phone in his pocket.

He looked up at where we were standing.

"Harry, Rom, Hermonie, Leslie, Mark, Eric, Steve, and Luna," he said in the order we were standing in. Hermonie didn't take the spell off of us. "Alright, stay invisible. Just leave." No one moved. He sighed.

"Thanks, Edward," Alice said, suddenly beside Edward. She kissed his cheek. I gasped, slapping my hand over my mouth a second too late. Edward smirked and walked in the room.

"Don't even think about it, Hermonie" she said and sat cross-legged in thefloor. "You won't get passed me so stop trying to figure out how."

"Can you really see the future?" Luna asked. I looked at her and saw that she took the spells off.

Alice laughed and I stormed away taking the spells off as I walked.

**Renee's POV-skipping back in time ppl…earlier in the day**

We stepped off the train and Phil grabbed the two suitcases off of it. I followed him in awe. In all my years, I never expected witches to be real.

He told me that this town was called, Hogsmead. Weird name for a town, but I guess it was normal in the Wizarding World (which apparently is quite large). Everyne was dressed in different colored robes and signs on storefronts were moving. In the middle of the square there was about ten fireplaces. People were coming in and out of them in green flames. Phil caught me staring at them.

"It's the Floo Network. People use it to travel," he told me.

"Don't the flames hurt?" I asked.

"It's more of a tingling feeling. But don't worry, we're not getting to Hogwarts that way. We're taking the carriage over there." He pointed to a carriage that didn't have any horse or a visible engine. "To see the Thestrals, you had to have seen someone die," he said answering my unspoken question.

"Can you see them?" I asked. He shook his head no and loaded the bags onto the back. He helped me up and when he closed the door the carriage started moving.

We sat in silence and when it stopped, we were in front of a huge castle. Phil gave me this potion (that's what he calls it—I call it poison, at least that's what it tastes like anyway). It allowed me to see the school. He go the bags out of the back and we walked up to the huge oak doors. Phil tapped the wood with his wand and it swung inward. We walked in and a man with straight black hair and flat black robes was standing against the stairwell, scowling at the floor. He looked up at our entrance.

"Finally," he muttered.

"Hello Professor," Phil said.

The guy grunted and motioned for us to follow him. He passed a huge hall with four tables and hundreds of kids eating. When we passed, I saw a familiar brown head, but at the same time it was different.

He led us down corridor after corridor and we finally reached a door. The guy unlocked the door, handed Phil a key and walked away. Phil walked in the room, with me at his heels.

"That was Professor Snape. He's always like that." I nodded and the next hour was spent unpacking and relaxing. Around six-forty-five it started raining. I sat on the red velvet window seat, staring up into the sky.

Lightning flashed and a second later a responding boom echoed through the castle. Not even a second after that, another boom echoed. It was even louder than the first and I wonder where it came from. This went one for another half hour or so. For every lightning strike, there were numerous booms of thunder. Very faintly I could hear cheering in the background.

Phil walked up behind me. "The thunder is very strange, isn't it?" he asked me.

"Yeah. Do you hear cheering?" We waited until the thunder sounded out of order from the lightning.

"I do. Maybe there's a Quidditch game, but that doesn't explain the loud booms," he mused.

"Let's go see what it is then," I said, standing up.

"Alright." He led me out of the castle. The rain passed and now it was just lightly drizzling. We walked towards these big colored stands in the corner of the property. The booms were even louder outside and the cheering was too. We walked up some old wooden steps into a small box with only one other person. He didn't turn around, although the back of his head looked very familiar. I walked up a little bit and saw the side of his face.

"Charlie?" I asked. He turned his head around and stood up after a second.

"Hi, Renee," he said.

I walked slightly towards him. "What-what are you doing here?" I stuttered.

"I'm helping Esme with her class," he said. Esme?

"Esme…Cullen?" I asked. He nodded. "She's here?" He nodded again.

"The whole family is."

"You're a wizard, Charlie?" Phil asked and he nodded.

"Yes. I vowed never to come back here and look where it got me." He sighed. Another responding boom met my ears.

"Out," a voice rang out though the stands. A series of groans and cheers erupted. I walked over to the edge and peered down

"The Cullens are playing baseball."

I spun to look at him. "Baseball?"

"It's actually quite interesting. I don't think I'm going to be able to sit though normal baseball anymore. I think the boys are winning. It changes so fast that its hard to tell." I looked back at the game.

Something flicked from Jasper's hand to Carlisle's.

"Strike," a voice, Esme I figured, said. I looked back towards the field and focused on the batter, trying to figure out which Cullen it was. She stepped back to swing the bat a few times.

"Which Cullen is up at bat?" I asked Charlie. Phil was standing next to me holding my hand in his.

"Uhh," Charlie said. The girl paused mid-step and turned around. She looked right up to where I was. The rest of the Cullens followed her gaze.

"Bella?" I whispered. It was barely addible, even to my own ears. She dropped the bat and disappeared. I blinked a few times.

"Mom?" I turned around and saw Bella standing at the top of the stairs staring at me.

"Honey…" I trailed off.

I didn't even see Bella move, but I suddenly in her arms. I gasped but hugged her back.

"Oh, mom, I missed you," she said, starting to cry. Tears were spilling over my eyes and I hugged her tighter.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private," Edward suggested.

"That's a good idea," Bella said and nodded. Edward lead us to an empty classroom. We walked in before him and he waited outside.

"Bella, what is going on? I asked her.

"It's a long story," she replied.

"We have a lot of time." I crossed my arms over my chest. Edward slipped into the room.

"I thought you were dead, honey," I whispered.

"Close to it," she muttered almost silently. I just noticed that her voice had a new bell-like quality to it.

"What?"

"Mom, Phil, I'm a vampire," she said. It didn't look like she was lying, but vampires can't be real. They just can't be. And my baby girl can't be one.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward stiffen. Bella rose an eyebrow. Alice burst into the room a second later.

"They've gotten over it and they're coming back. The entire guard, wives, too," Alice said so fast that I barely understood every word she said.

"Just like last time," Bella breathed.

"When?" Edward asked.

She closed her eyes for a second. "The snow isn't quite sticking to the ground. I'll let the others know," she said and ran off. It was silent for a second and then Edward and Bella looked at each other.

"Renesmee," they both said.

"You call Jacob, I'll call Sam," Edward said pulling out a phone. Bella did the same.

She dialed a number and waited with the phone pressed to her ear. "Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up," she prayed to the phone. "Damn. Jacob, why don't you have your phone on? This is the _worst _time to do that. I need you to get on the next flight to London and go to the address written on the paper I left with Nessie. Bring her with you. The whole pack—both of them—needs to come. We'll pay, just get your furry behinds up here. The Volturi are coming again. Call me when you get this, please. Love you, Nessie," she said and flipped the phone shut.

I was about to ask what happened when her phone beeped. Edward was still talking to whoever was on the other line. She showed the phone to Edward and he rushed out of the room.

"I'm really sorry. I'll try to find a time to talk to you guys later, just right now is a bad time. Love you all," she said and ran out of the room, following Edward.

"Who's Renesmee?" Phil asked.

"My granddaughter," Charlie said.

"What? We had a granddaughter and you never thought to tell me! Bella didn't even tell me. So is that why Bella wouldn't see me last year?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure why she wouldn't see you. I couldn't see her either. I saw her after Renesmee was born."

"What does she look like?"

"Like Edward, but she has my curls and Bella's eyes. She's a special child." Eyes? Bella had brown eyes, but they were topaz today.

"Why were Bella's eyes topaz?" I asked.

"Vampire thing, I guess," Charlie said.

"The Volturi," Phil mused.

"What?" Charlie and I said together.

"I remember learning about them years ago. They're a very powerful vampire family. Why would they want the Cullens though?"

"I didn't even know they existed until right now," I said.

"Hmm," he said.

**Sry about not updating but internet is stupid here. Next chap will be up sometime after Sunday of next week cuz that's wen I go home, whee internet likes me XD.**

**Hope u liked…any questions ask me**

**Xoxo  
rebecca**


	16. Voldemort and Volturi

_**MAJOR BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS IN THIS CHAP AND FROM NOW ON!!**_

**I am so so so very very sorry. I want to rewrite the chaps to make sense now, but its too much work. Maybe wen I'm done wit the story and have free time I will, but for now it stays the same. Listen, you can rant and rave all you want to me about suddenly changing the story line, but instead of explaining everything in a chap, I will exlain it here and then it will e less confusing as to why jake and renesmee randomly show up. Although, I have been planning from the beginning to make jake come to Hogwarts wit the wolves, but I was gonna have him imprint on leslie or someone.**

**Okay, so bella and edward and fam get letters from hogwarts and they cant bring Nessie or jake. So, Nessie stays wit the pack and they all grow to love her. The new werewolves r in sam's pack and r being trained by him. (if any1 no's the names of them, it would be GREATLY appreciated) umm that's rly it, actually. It takes place a YEAR after bd, bells is no longer a newborn and she **_**sometimes**_** calls renesmee, Nessie. It depends if she says it fast enough or not. Any questions, ask me!!**

_This chapter is dedicated to:_  
Eak917  
Bailee.Koury21  
Shinobi Shinigami  
wickedthunder02  
_for figuring out the movie that my last penname came from. 2-10-11eyesFINGERStoes came from the awesome movie, __The Addams Family__. I recommend you watch it some time._

**No more talking, on wit chap 16!!**

**Third Person POV**

The Cullens were sitting in the Hospital Wing trying to figure out what to do.

Sam hasn't seen Jacob or Renesmee in a few days, nor has Jacob's pack. Both are on their way to Hogwarts after Edward got them all a flight.

Bella walked back into the room. "Jake still isn't answering his phone," she said, waving her phone in the air. She sat down on the edge of a bed next to Edward and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm sure they're fine," he said into her ear.

"I hope you're right," she said back.

"Are we going to call the witnesses again?" Jasper asked Carlisle.

"I think that's the best choice of action, but we have to make sure that it's okay with Albus."

"Until then, you all should go back to your dormitories," Esme said.

**Harry's POV**

I was in a bright white room. People were walking and chatting. As I walked in the room, people stopped and stared. A few people bowed their heads slightly.

"We need your help," the black haired guy said. He was wearing a floor length black robe. The two men behind him were wearing the same thing. Their skin was like onion skin and their eyes were a milky red.

The sun flittered in through the windows on the high ceiling and glittered off of a few people in the room.

"You know more about wizards than any of us do. We're willing to help you take over the Wizarding World if you help us gain a few additions to our guard."

"Of course," I said. "Bellatrix." The black haired witch walked forward. I pulled out my wand and she pulled up her sleeve. The dark mark stood out wildly against the deathly pale white of her skin.

I touched my wand to the mark and muttered some words. Bellatrix cringed in pain as the snake moved around on the mark. Numerous other people in the room cringed, their mark summoning them.

"This is wonderful. Simply wonderful," the man in the robe said. "Once you gather your Death Eaters, Voldemort, we will start planning our attack."

I sat straight up in my bed; sweat covered every inch of my body. My scar was burning and I clamped my hand over it and hissed through my teeth.

After about five minutes, the pain lessened and I lowered my hand.

He was back. How is that possible? I killed him. The whole school saw it happen. Mrs. Weasley killed Bellatrix, yet she was back too.

I threw back the covers on top of me and ran over to Ron's bed, my socks sliding on the smooth floor.

"Ron," I said, shaking him. "Ron, wake up."

"Ugh, what?" he said rolling over, sitting up and rubbing his eye with the back of his hand.

"Voldemort's back," I said.

Ron was awake. "What do you mean, 'You-know-who is back?'" he asked.

"I had a dream, you know like the ones I used to have. He was somewhere bright and Bellatrix was there too."

"We need to get Hermione and then go tell Dumbledore."

"Right," Ron said. He got out of bed and we slipped our shoes and robes on. We tip-toed out of the dormitory.

"We can't go up there. The stairs will make us slide back down to the Common Room."

"Bloody hell," he said. "How are we gonna get her now?" The portrait hole opened and Bella and Edward walked in.

"Hey, Bella, can you do us a favor?" I asked her. She looked at us.

"Umm…sure. What do you need?" she asked.

"Can you go wake up Hermione for us?" Ron said.

"Why?"

"We need her, it's important," I told her.

She sighed. "Alright." She stood there for another second and her lips seemed to vibrate but no words came out, then she walked silently up the stairs.

"Okay, what's going on?" Edward asked.

"Voldemort is back," I said. "He killed my parents and tried to take over the Wizarding World. I killed him last year…or at least I thought I did." I thought of last year and the battle.

"How do you know this?" Edward hissed.

I replayed my dream in my head. "Not good," he said.

"What?" Bella said coming down the stairs with Hermione in tow. Ron jumped.

"Voldemort and the Volturi together," he said.

"He's alive again?" Hermione asked, alarmed. I nodded.

Edward was talking on his phone as we walked out of the dormitory.

"Carlisle told us to let Dumbledore know that the wolves are coming and that we will need to get the witnesses again."

"Alright," Bella said. I had no idea what they were talking about.

Clicking noises echoed down the opposite corridor. Edward and Bella scrunched up their noises.

"Could they have gotten here that fast?" Bella asked.

"No," Edward said. "Their flight took off a couple hours ago. They should be in the air now."

Professor McGonagall walked around the corner. "Oh, good, I've found you," she said.

Two people turned the corner after her. The boy was huge. He towered over everyone. His straight brown hair went down to his shoulders and he had a wary smile on his face. All he had on was a pair of cut-offs and a white t-shirt. Next to him was a girl who couldn't have been older than seven. Her skin was almost paper white and her long curly hair was a vibrant copper color. Her brown eyes had specks of gold in them and the fire from the podiums danced slightly off her skin. She was holding hands with the guy. His skin was drastically different than hers. A dark brown color next to a pale white.

"Mommy! Daddy!" the little girl squealed. She let go of the boys' hand and ran towards Edward and Bella. The little backpack she had on, bouncing with every step.

Bella leaned down to pick up the girl. "Hey, baby," she said and hugged her.

"Hey, Nessie," Edward said and kissed her on her forehead. Bella glared at him slightly.

"Get over it, Bella. It's easier to say, anyway," the boy said, crossing his arms.

"And how have you been, Jacob?" she said. Nessie put her little hand on Bella's cheek. She and Edward laughed. "Run much, Jacob?" she asked.

"It's not my fault that I tripped over the tree," he said.

"Then whose was it?" Edward asked.

"Professor McGonagall, we need to see Professor Dumbledore, it's very important," Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Voldemort is back," I said.

"Impossible," she muttered. "You killed him.

"We need to see him, too," Bella said. The little girl was in Bella's arm, resting on her hip. Could this little girl really be Edward and Bella's daughter? She looks too old and they look to young.

"It's a long story," Edward murmured so only I could hear. It still unnerved me that he could so easily get into my mind.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked.

"The Volturi are coming again. The guard, the wives, _everyone_. They teamed up with an evil wizard named, Voldemort, to get us and take over the Wizarding World. It just so happens that Voldemort and someone named, Bellatrix are vampires. The Volturi must have done something. Many of them are skilled wizards themselves, one of the main reasons why they're part of the guard.

"Did you call Sam?" he asked.

"Yes, they're coming. They're on a flight over here now."

"Good, we'll need the help," he said. "What about the other bloodsuckers?" Other _bloodsuckers_?

"That's what we have to ask Dumbledore about. We need to make sure that he doesn't mind them coming," Bella said.

He nodded.

"How long have you been here?" Bella asked.

"We got here last weekend and we've been sight seeing," Jacob said.

"We went to Big Ben in London and climbed and sat on top of the clock!" Nessie said. Did she just say hat she sat _on top_ of the clock?

Bella and Edward spun around and stared at Jacob.

"What on Earth were you _thinking_, Jacob Black?" Bella hissed at him. He took a step back at Bella and Edward's glares. I'm pretty sure she would have tackled him if she wasn't holding Nessie.

"We had a picnic type thing. Show them," he said to Nessie. Nessie put her hand on Bella's cheek and they were all silent walking down the hall. Nessie lowered her hand.

"Renesmee, as sweet as it was, I don't want you doing something like that again," Edward said. Renesmee must be her whole name.

"That means you too, Jacob," Bella said. He looked at her questionably. "You put yourself in danger too much," she explained.

"Bubblegum Sour Bombs," Professor McGonagall said.

"What is that?" Jacob asked.

"Some wizard candy," Edward said. "The headmaster has a sweet tooth."

"I wanna try that," Nessie said.

Ron snorted. "No you don't, trust me." I remember that night. Fred and George had sent him a box of them on his birthday two years ago. He ate one and his face puckered so small, that it was hard to see, then it popped out and he screamed bloody murder. Naturally after that, we all tried a piece. It hurt like hell. Then we got Fred and George back by tricking them to eat one. They haven't given them to us since. They did taste really good, though. Professor Dumbledore must have tried one once, otherwise I would doubt it would be his password.

Professor McGonagall led the way up the staircase and Bella, Edward, and Jacob followed her. Ron, Hermione, and I were right behind them.

Nessie was looking at everything in wonder and Jacob was looking apprehensive. He was uncomfortable.

"You don't have to be here," Edward said to Jacob. "You can just go outside and run."

"I'm not going to leave Nessie," he said. Edward sighed. We stepped into Dumbledore's office and waited for him to appear.

He walked in and had a seat at his desk.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan, I've talked with Carlisle and he's told me of the dilemma. Tell him the vampires and wolves are allowed to come as long as the vampires don't kill anyone and the wolves don't harm anyone when they phase."

"We have more control then that," Jacob snorted. Dumbledore ignored him.

"Mr. Potter, what do you need?" he asked me.

"Voldemort is back. According to Edward, he's a vampire," I told him.

"I'll have to call an Order meeting then, to alert them of the coming danger."

"We could start D.A. meetings again, sir," Hermione said.

"Yes, do that," he said. Nessie yawned, making everyone's head turn to look at her. Bella handed the sleeping girl off to Jacob, after kissing her on the forehead, and he followed Edward out of the room. Bella remained; a soft smile on her pretty face.

"Miss Swan?" he asked.

"Yes," she asked.

"Would your family mind if they could teach a few things to the students?"

"I don't think that they would last very long in hand-to-hand combat," she said.

"I meant with aiming and blocking spells. It would be nice to have the students _know_ how fast vampires can be."

She thought for a minute. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind," she said. "I'll talk it over with them tonight and see what happens."

He nodded his gray head. "You three and the Cullens will all need to be at the Order meeting. I'll let you know when and where it is soon." Bella nodded. We took that as our queue to leave. We walked out of Dumbledore's office and started to walk back to the dormitory. Sleep becoming the next important thing in my life.

"So, umm, is she your daughter?" Hermione asked uncertain.

"Renesmee?" she asked.

"Yea," Hermione said. Bella nodded.

"She's been living with Jacob and the rest of the Pack since we moved here."

"Pack?" Ron asked.

"You'll meet them tomorrow when they get here. Telepath," she said. I didn't even realize that we were back at the dormitory.

She walked in and kissed Edward lightly on the lips. I trudged up to my dormitory and almost screamed. In Edward's bed was a huge Jacob. He was in the same clothes and his feet fell off the end of the bed slightly. I crawled into my bed and drifted slowly off into sleep.

**Hermione's POV**

I watched as Bella picked up the sweet little girl from Edward's arms. She kissed him one last time and carried her upstairs with ease. I yawned.

Edward looked at me from the couch. "You should go to bed, Hermione. Figure out everything in the morning."

"I guess," I yawned, cutting off my words. "you're right," I finished.

I walked up the stairs and into the dormitory. I glanced at Bella. She put one finger on her lips. I nodded and tip-toed over to my bed and slipped off my shoes. I unhooked my robe and threw it on the chair next to the bed. I crawled into bed and looked at Bella. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, lightly stoking Nessie's hair as she slept. I fell asleep to the sound of Bella's light humming.

--

"Aww." "Who is she?" "She's so cute." "Her hair is so pretty." "I know!"

I opened my eyes and saw every other girl that was in the dormitory around Bella's bed. Bella was nowhere in sight. I sat up and looked under someone's arm. Nessie was pushed up against the headboard in fear.

She caught my gaze and jumped over everyone's heads, landing lightly on my bed. Everyone's eyes hand bulged out of their heads. I already expected that she could do more than a normal little kid. She had vampires for parents after all. She hid her face in my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her small frame. All of the girls were glaring daggers at me.

"Uof!" sounded up the stairs. "Damn stupid freaking stairs!" Jacob yelled. He must've tried to get Nessie.

"Excuse me, girls," Bella said, slightly pissed. Nessie was slightly shaking in my arms. Everyone parted, so Bella could get through. She walked forward. Even in her school uniform she made everyone self-conscious. I unwrapped my arms from Nessie and Bella picked her up. "Thanks, Hermione," she whispered and walked out.

I took a quick shower before any of them could question me and ran downstairs. I was late to breakfast and I didn't eat that much dinner last night.

Jacob and Bella were standing in the foyer, probably waiting for the rest of the Cullens.

Jacob stared growling for some reason.

"Don't kill them," Bella said to him. "They were just curious, but I should've stayed up there with her."

"Yes, you should have," Jacob snapped.

"Hey, Bella, where's Nessie? I haven't said hi to her yet," Alice said walking up to them.

"Rosalie is doing her hair."

"She better watch herself when she leaves. Malfoy has been planning on hitting in her again."

"Mommy!" Nessie called, bouncing up from the dungeons with Rosalie trailing behind her. Her hair was in two pig tails on the top of her head and every time she took a step the long ringlets bounced. It was so cute. The pigtails only went down to her middle back, but I knew from yesterday that when her hair was down, it went down to her waist.

"Thanks so much, Alice, for warning me. I really appreciate it," Rosalie said. Alice laughed.

"You're welcome," she sang.

Nessie ran into Bella's arms and Bella kissed her on the forehead.

"Her hair looks so cute, Rosalie. Thanks." Rosalie shrugged.

"Sorry, okay not really, but can someone please tell me where I can get some food before I go eat someone," Jacob said. I stifled a laugh.

"Come on, Jake, you can sit at my table," Bella said. "Coming Hermione?" she asked me as she walked past.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered and ran to catch up with her.

I sat next to Ron and Jacob and Bella sat across from us. Everyone was staring at them. Bella sat Nessie down next to her.

"You want anything, baby?" she asked. Nessie set her hand lightly on Bella's face and then lowered it. "Jake, will you take you out later, okay" she asked. The little redhead nodded happily.

"What?" he asked between bites.

"Will you take Renesmee out later? I have classes," Bella said.

"Sure, sure. Where's Edward?" he asked, shoving more food down his throat. Maybe if I don't look at him, I'll be able to eat. How can he eat so much?

"At the airport, waiting for Sam. He's going to lead them here. Can you be any more gross when you eat?"

"Probably." Ron and Harry started laughing at his comment. I just shook my head, disgusted.

"Did you guys tell everyone about the D.A. meeting?" I asked Harry and Ron.

"We put a sign up on the board over there. Any new people that want to be in it will have to find someone to tell them how to get in," Harry said. "The first meeting is today during study hall."

"Isn't that during Quidditch practice?" Bella asked.

"Yes, but we need to start them as soon as possible." He got cut off by the sound of the bell. We all stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Nessie was on Jacob's back.

Jacob was walking towards the door.

"Oh, Jake," Bella said and ran up to him. "Don't go hunting in the Forbidden Forest," she whispered. I was close enough so that I could hear her. "About seven miles away, is where we hunt."

"Why can't we hunt in the 'Forbidden Forest'?" he asked.

"The humans are too close, and there are some magical animals that are dangerous to kill. Some have side effects. We don't know what they all are, but we're not going to risk it."

"Alright. I'll just follow your scent out."

"Thanks, Jake. Have fun, Renesmee." She kissed her forehead and Jake ran out, Nessie holding on to his neck for dear life. Although, the little girl was all smiles and laughs.

I quickly turned and started to walk away. Ron and Harry were miles ahead of me. Bella caught up to me and was walking at my pace.

She sighed. "I know you heard what I told him. Jake takes Renesmee out to hunt. She's only half-vampire. Jake imprinted on her, so I have no idea what's going to happen. Alice can't see either of them because they're half-breeds."

"What _is_ Jacob?" I asked.

"A werewolf. Well, actually he's a shape-shifter. It runs in his family," she admitted.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Edward said you were curious, and it's nothing like an unsolved mystery to keep you up at night." She smiled.

Vampires are one of the few magical creatures we never learn about. I wonder why that is. It would have been nice to be able to spot them out in a crowd before this year. It would be nice to knowhow to fight them off if we ever met any ones that wanted to kill me.

"Bella?" I asked. She turned her head to look at me.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I know you may not know, but why is it that I've never learned about vampires until I met you guys?"

She had a thoughtful look on her face. "It may be because—and I'm not one hundred percent sure about this—because of the Volturi. They're like the royal vampire family. They make all of the rules and I don't think they liked wizards knowing about them because then they could fight back when a vampire attacked them. Now that's just a complete theory, and I'm not sure about it. I'm not _that_ old," she said. She smiled and laughed. I joined her.

I didn't even notice that we had walked all the way to class. Alice zoomed down from her seat, making many people gasp. I took an involuntary half-step back. Neither of them took any notice to it though.

"We got the Romanians and Tanya's coven," Alice said. "Vladimir and Stefan will be here tonight, they're running, and Tanya will be here tomorrow afternoon." They started walking to their seats and I followed slowly behind, listening. "Edward's looking for any nomads between here and the airport. So, his future keeps flickering, but he fully reappears when we're in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm assuming that's when the wolves will be here and he comes to find you," she finished. I sat down in my seat with Harry and Ron and Alice and Bella sat with Rosalie behind us.

"I hate this class," Ron said.

"We need to figure out what Voldemort is planning," Harry said.

"To kill you probably. Oh, and take over the Wizarding World," Ron said.

"Do either of you know what dementors or Azkaban are?" Alice asked from behind us. All three of us snapped our heads up at her comment to her sisters.

"What did you just ask?" Harry asked her.

"What are dementors? And Azkaban," she said.

"Azkaban is the wizard prison, dementors guard it, why?" I asked.

"Who controls them?" Alice asked.

"No one really, but they're on Voldemort's side and he uses that to his advantage," Harry said.

"Alice, what's going on?" Bella asked. Everyone had quieted and they were slightly talking, but at the same time listening to the conversation taking place.

"Alice, baby?" Jasper said from his seat.

She took a deep breath. Professor Trelawney walked in and her eyes scanned room, wondering why it was so quiet.

"Voldemort and his followers with the Volturi with dementors, all working together to get us," Alice said. All the Cullens looked panicked.

"How much time do we have?" Emmett asked.

"5 days," she said.

"Isn't that Halloween?" someone asked.

"Yeah," someone else answered.

Bella had pulled out her phone and was talking in it really fast. Jasper and Alice had disappeared and Emmett and Rosalie followed them. I bet they went to go tell Dumbledore and their parents.

Bella walked over to the window, took a quick glance at me, and jumped. Everyone stood up and ran to the window just in time to see her land gracefully on her feet, not making a sound. She was a blur as she ran away from the school.

**Well there's chap 16. I hope u liked cuz I'm writing this as I drive home from door county, Wisconsin. Well, the next chap will be out soon. Bella cant read minds anymore, the beginning will be rewritten, but wen I get inspired and AFTER I finish the story. Review and u'll umm get umm **_**the next chapter sooner!! !! !! !! !!**_** promise u on that.**

**Xoxo  
rebecca**


	17. Guilty Pleasure

**Remember, Nessie looks seven but has the mind of an adult, yet she acts like a little kid**

**Jacob's POV**

I sat in the grass, my paws resting under my head, and stared at my beautiful Nessie as she drank from the large deer. Her auburn curls resting lightly against her back in the pigtails that Blondie put them in.

I still hate Blondie. She didn't care if Bella lived or not, she just wanted Nessie. Even though I still don't like Bella _that way_ anymore, she's still one of my best friends.

_You still like us too, right, Jake?_ Quil asked, laughing in his mind. I could see Edward waiting ahead of him with two leeches that I've never seen before. All the werewolves phased, a couple at a time. Most were in Sam's Pack, but Quil, Embry, and Jared joined mine. A few of the younger ones may join me at some point.

_Yeah, just don't leave us, now!_ Embry said. I laughed.

_Oh shut up, both of you!_ Leah screamed, phasing in.

_Hi, Jake! Where are you?_ Seth asked. He was still a kid, just like most of the new Pack members.

_Where does it look like I am, kid?_ I asked him. Nessie stood up from the deer's neck and walked over to where I was sitting and sat down on the ground next to me. She was sitting between my arm and my head. She laid her little head in the crook of my neck and fell asleep, her little arms wrapped loosely around my neck.

_Oh…tell Nessie I said hi, okay?_ he said.

_Me too!_ Quil said.

_And me,_ Embry said. Jared hasn't phased yet, neither has Sam. Jared must have been acting as spoke person for my Pack, seeing as I was no where near them. Leah was still my second in command, but she hated talking to Sam…or any of the Cullens.

_Guys, I'm in wolf form, HOW THE HELL, AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL HER YOU SAID, HI, IF I CAN'T FREAKING TALK?? _I screamed to them. They all started laughing, well except for Leah.

_I don't know, write it on the ground or something,_ Quil said.

_She's asleep. If I move, she'll wake up._

_Dude, you don't have hands, you can't even write,_ Embry said.

_Shut up, idiots._

_Hey, Jake,_ Jared said, _we're going to start following the leeches now._ They all started running after the bloodsuckers.

_Alright. Who are the other leeches with him?_ I asked. Nessie twitched in her sleep and mumbled something. She talks in her sleep, just like her mom did.

_Not sure. Edward just found them earlier. Said they're going to help._

_Jake?_ Sam asked. _What is this place that we're going to? _Sam was running right behind Edward and the other two leeches.

_It's called, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's a magic school._

"Oh, finally, I found you." I lifted my eyes and saw Bella walking over to me. "We need you back at the school, now. We have 5 days and we need to start training." I nodded and Bella picked up Nessie from my arms. She snuggled into hers'. We ran back to the school, both of us equally silent. Bella walked out of the forest and waited for me to phase back.

_See you when you get here,_ I said and phased out. I slipped on my cut-offs and my shirt. I ran out of the forest up to Bella. "What exactly is going on?" I asked her.

"I'll explain on the way," she said.

**Harry's POV**

People from all houses, Slytherin included, were trickling into the D.A. meeting. I was surprised to see Malfoy sneak in behind some Hufflepuffs. The room got bigger as more people came in. None of the Cullens were here.

"Maybe we should move it to the Great Hall," Hermione said. More people kept coming in.

"I don't know if Dumbledore would let us," I said. Jacob and Bella walked in. Nessie was curled up asleep in Bella's arms, her arms around Bella's neck. They walked over to where we were standing.

"This school just keeps getting creepier and creepier," Jacob said.

"It's called magic, Jake. Get used to it," Bella said. "What are you guys going to do first?"

Something exploded outside and shook the castle. Flames shot up and I could feel the heat through the window. Everyone jumped back and a few people screamed. Hermione grabbed onto Ron and Bella swung Nessie onto her back, waking her up. Jake jumped in front of both of them.

The fire died down and everyone ran to the windows to see what happened. A small plant with a highly flammable surface, but a not so flammable inside was planted right outside the room. I forgot the name of it.

"We need to tell Professor Dumbledore right away so he can remove the plant. It's dangerous," Hermione said. Everyone started to agree with her.

"No," Bella said. Everyone became silent and turned to look at her. Nessie had her arms wrapped around Bella's neck and her les around her waist.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Malfoy asked. "That thing almost bloody killed us."

"It can help us. If we plant it where the majority of the Volturi will be standing, then it would help us lower their numbers and make it a more even fight."

Everyone was silently contemplating her reason. She made a valid point, but the plant wouldn't be able to stay in the courtyard long. Someone else would have seen it and would have it removed. It would make the fight fairer though.

"Mommy," Nessie said, breaking the silence.

"What baby?" Bella asked.

"You have a leaf in your hair," she said, twirling the small maple leaf in front of her face. Bella smiled and pulled the small child into her arms. She kissed her forehead.

"Wait a second, wait a second," Leslie said, pushing her way to the front. She pushed Malfoy to the side and he scowled at her. Leslie stared at Bella. "Did she just call you, 'mommy'?"

Bella rested her hand on Nessie's back protectively. Jacob was glaring at Leslie and Nessie was happily playing with the leaf.

"You have a problem with that?" she asked.

**Leslie's POV**

I looked back and forth between the little girl and Bella. How was Bella even the mother? The girl had to have been at least seven. She didn't even look at all like Bella. More so like Edward, but I would never admit it.

Bella smirked at my confused expression. "Let me clear this up," she said. "Edward and I are married. Renesmee is my daughter. She is half vampire and that's why she looks like she's seven. Any other questions?" I was too dumbfounded to answer.

Howling started outside the castle.

"Just go, Jake," Bella sighed. He had a huge smile on his face and ran out of the room.

"Does that mean that dad's back?" Nessie asked. Bella looked out the window and smiled. I followed her gaze and didn't see anything. I saw grass and trees. A bunch of figures were running up to the school.

As they got closer I could tell that three of them were human, or at least they looked like it. One of the three was Edward. The rest of the figures were giant wolves. A russet colored wolf ran up to the others from the school.

"Sorry we couldn't have been of more help. Maybe some other time," Bella said. She walked out of the room and the next second she was in Edward's arms. I scowled. He didn't deserve her. He was too perfect for her. I stalked out of the room and back to my dormitory. Mark was sitting on the couch listening to his iPod when I walked in. He sighed.

**Mark's POV…it'll go back to bella's and the golden trio's POV just wait a lil.**

_I came here to make you dance tonight  
I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you  
Shut up 'cause we won't stop  
We're getting down 'til the sun's coming up  
I came here to make you dance tonight  
I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you_

I looked up to the sound of the door opening. Leslie came in with a livid expression on her face. Her hair was a plain brown, which means that she's up to something. I sighed.

_Shut up 'cause we won't stop  
We're getting down 'til the sun's coming up_

"You wanna turn that off and help me with my problem?" she asked. I rolled my eyes and turned the iPod off. I pulled the ear buds out of my ears and laid my iPod on the coffee table.

I turned towards her on the couch, pulling my right leg onto the couch. "What do you want, Leslie?"

"I need you to write a song about love." She sat on the edge of the armchair next to the couch and leaned towards me.

"Let me guess; you're going to take my song and add magic in it and make Edward fall in love with you."

"Dear brother," she said, faking innocence. "why _ever_ would you think that I would do that?"

I glared at her. I knew my sister. She could lace the music we played with magic with her voice. Any spell that someone could use a wand or a potion for, she could use her voice. Eric, Steve and I have almost always been the target of her spells. We couldn't account for days, maybe weeks, at a time. I knew Leslie had done something, just I didn't remember what.

"Mark, please, just write me a song about love," she said. I didn't want to, but the beginnings of a song were forming in my head.

I groaned and grabbed the paper off the desk, writing down the lyrics as they came to me.

"Thank you, Mark!" she said, throwing her arms around me. I grunted in response and crossed out the line I wrote and wrote a different one. I barely heard her closing the door behind her as she walked out.

I drew the notes above the words. The bell rang, signaling the end of class. I threw my bag over my head and shoved my iPod into one of the pockets on the side. I scribbled more words on the paper as I made my way to Charms.

**Bella's POV**

I left the room and ran into Edward's arms. He kissed me and I wound my hands in his hair. Nessie had jumped out of my arms the second I ran outside. She ran over to where Jacob was. Edward broke away and rested his forehead on mine.

"I missed you," he murmured.

I smiled. "I missed you, too," I told him.

"Hey, lovebirds, ignoring people is rude," someone from behind Edward said playfully. He rolled his eyes and turned so only his arm was around me.

"So, is interrupting people," the other girl said. She rested her arm on the shoulder of the first girl. "I'm Rhian, the rude one here," She pointed to her friend. "is Bunny. Her real name is Akaisha, but no one calls her that." Bunny stuck out her tongue at Rhian and bananas started falling from the sky onto her. Rhian caught one in her hand and looked at Bunny. "Real mature, Bunny." I was confused. How did bananas falling from the sky have to do with Bunny?

Edward laughed and answered my unspoken question. "Bunny can create random illusions, and Rhian can create illusions in general. It's not actually an illusion, but the real thing, so it can affect anyone. They've been best friends since they were human."

"So, do we ever get to meet the infamous Nessie that Edward here told us about?" Bunny asked. Rhian pushed Bunny on the shoulder and bananas stopped falling. Bunny cried out in pain. "Why the heck can you still get the freaking pressure point?!" she yelled. Rhian just laughed at Bunny's pain.

Nessie ran up, Jake following behind her in wolf form.

"Well, well, well, aren't you just the cutest little girl," Rhian said, kneeling down to meet Nessie's eyes. Nessie blushed and smiled. She raised her small hand and laid it on Rhian cheek. Rhian stiffened for a second, but relaxed soon after. Nessie lowered her hand and Rhian broke out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Bunny asked.

"Nessie, why don't you show Bunny what you just showed me," Rhian said. What did Nessie show her that was so funny? She nodded and Bunny leaned down. A few seconds later, a scowl was on her face.

"You _always_ laugh at my pain," she accused.

"Cause it's just so easy to," she said breaking into another fit of giggles.

"Let me guess," I said. "they're helping us?" Edward nodded; a smirk on his face. I noticed Jake sit down on the ground, still in wolf form.

"It's a good thing they're on our side." The bell rang from inside. Bunny jumped in surprise.

"Holy crap! What was that?" she asked.

"It's the ghosts. They're coming for you," Rhian said seriously.

"Oh no, not again," Bunny moaned. Rhian was trying not to start laughing, but Edward and I couldn't help ourselves; it was just too funny.

"It was the bell. We have to get to class," Edward said.

"Bye guys," I said. We walked to Charms and took our seats. Mark came in scribbling on a piece of paper. "What's he doing?" I asked Edward.

"Writing a song," he said. I nodded.

**Hermione's POV**

Harry, Ron and I were standing outside the Charms room talking.

"We need to start nighttime meetings. Study hall isn't enough," said Harry.

"What are we going to have them practice?" asked Ron.

"We need to have them practice the patronas. Didn't Alice say there was going to be Dementors?" I asked.

"If Voldemort is coming, then Dementors are sure to follow," Harry said. "We also need to figure out which spells work on vampires." I nodded.

"We should get in the classroom," I told them. They nodded and we walked in. The bell rang a second later and we rushed to our seats. Professor Flitwick taught us about something. I didn't really pay attention. I learned it last year anyway.

Halfway through the class an announcement rang through the castle.

"_Can whichever Cullens that are still in the castle please come down to the main foyer? There are two people waiting here for you._" Edward and Bella stood up and walked out of the classroom. The room buzzed with conversation. I just then noticed that none of the other Cullens were in class.

"What do you think that is about?" I asked Harry and Ron.

"More vampires is my guess," Ron said.

The rest of the class passed and the bell rang. We walked out to Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid was waiting for us in front of his house. He started explaining about Fire Crabs. I was sure he had one hidden somewhere.

I heard growling and turned around. Nessie was pouncing on a russet colored wolf and laughing hysterically. The wolf flipped her onto her back and licked her face. She squealed happily.

"Couldn't that wolf thing kill her?" someone asked.

"I don't think it would. The girl is too calm and relaxed around it," someone answered her.

More wolves ran up to Nessie and the first wolf. Nessie was laughing and weird sounds that sounded like laughing were coming out of the wolves' throats. Nessie jumped onto the russet ones' back and pointed away from the other wolves.

"Go, Jakey!" she screamed through her laughter. The wolf ran off and the others chased.

"That was different," Ron said. I rolled my eyes at my boyfriend and grabbed his hand in mine.

**Nessie's POV…tell me if its good or not**

I held onto Jake's fur as he ran through the school grounds. I was laughing so much that my face hurt and I loved it. The Pack always made sure I had a good time and always played with me. I smiled and hugged Jake's neck.

He slowed down and had me slide off. I sat on the ground and stared after him as he ran into the forest to phase back. He ran out and picked me up in his arms. I squealed in glee. He carried me a little ways into the forest and we sat down n the ground staring up at the clouds in the sky. My skin was faintly glowing. He lightly kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Nessie. You're my little monster," he said and kissed my forehead again. I growled playfully at him.

"Such a terrifying little monster," he said and started tickling me. I squealed in delight and started laughing. He was laughing just as much as I was.

If my mom ever found out what he called me, she would hurt him. I touched his cheek and replayed that night in my head.

"She's never going to find out though, is she?" he asked me.

I shook my head no. I didn't really mind.

"You're never gonna leave me, right Jake?" I asked. I couldn't bear it if he left. I would break my heart. He was the best big brother that I ever had.

"I couldn't if I tried. You're like my drug, my guilty pleasure," he admitted.

I smiled and he kissed my forehead again.

**Hey, how was it?? Sry for the wait and I hope I did a good job on jake's and nessie's pov. To be perfectly honest, I **_**completely**_** forgot about leslie and ppl. Thank u so much for reminding me about them.**

**If you all would like to help me…I need a list of which vamps stayed at the end of the fight in bd and their powers and which coven their in. also, does anyone no wat victoria's power was??**

**The song that marc was listening to was 'Guilty Pleasure' by Cobra Starship. I suggest u go listen to it!**

**Review plz!!**

**Xoxo  
rebecca**


	18. Family

**Happy belated valentines day. ^_^**

**I would like to thank anyone who gave me ideas…one is a big plot twist, just fyi and I would especially like to thank **_**mandi swan**_** for giving me the idea on how to start this chapter**

**Also, this is coming out a lil later than I wanted cuz my computer crashed on jan. 17 and I lost all 4 pages that I had written *cries***

**Unknown's POV**

Aro was furious. He hated it when anyone went outside the castle without his permission, but he hates it even more if you're killing people within the city even if magic is being used. Voldemort had left the castle again to go kill people that didn't agree with his pureblood wizard race or whatever.

They're two flaws to his plan. One, he was a newborn and obviously not allowed to leave the castle, and two, he was supposed dead by the whole wizarding community. If any of them saw him, the whole vampire race could be exposed.

I watched as Felix and Demetri dropped him onto the floor in front of Aro. Jane walked up behind them and went to stand at Aro's side. She touched her small hand to his for a second.

Aro's eyes tightened as he looked at Voldemort. He nodded in Alec's direction and a slow for stated to creep towards Voldemort. The newborn started to fight against Felix and Demetri's grips, trying to get away. Jane glared at him and he started to thrash in pain. Alec's power reached the wizard and canceled out Jane's power as Voldemort's eyes glazed over. Aro went to go discuss with Caius and Marcus.

I looked back towards Voldemort. I saw a glimpse of him when they brought him in. His eyes were sunken in and he didn't seem to have a nose, just two small holes—like a snake. The strange thing was—and nobody was expecting this—when he became a vampire, his whole body changed. He had a full head of brown wavy hair, his face turned back into a more human face, and he looked like a teenager. His eyes were the newborn red and his skin was the same pale white as every other vampire in the room.

"Kill him," Aro said.

Alec immediately lifted his gift and Felix and Demetri jumped him. Pieces were torn off and thrown into the incinerator grate on the wall. I heard the strangled cry as they ripped off his head. They kicked his body in and then Felix tossed the head over his shoulder. It hit the cover of the grate and dropped into the incinerator. The cover clanged closed after it. All that was left of Voldemort was his cloak.

The cloak was different from the Volturi's cloaks. Ours hid more of our body.

I looked back down to the book I was reading.

"Grace," Aro said. I looked up at him. "You will play Voldemort in our upcoming battle."

I shut my book at stood up from my seat. "I would be honored, sir," I said in my little sister's innocent child voice. She was being kept in my room until she was old enough to be changed.

I walked over to Voldemort's cloak and slipped it on. I would most likely have to wear one of the Volturi's cloaks for the battle to hide myself completely.

"How can _she_ be the Dark Lord?" a female death eater said. "She's a girl."

A couple vampires snorted. I narrowed my eyes at her.

I sped over to her, the cloak fanning out behind me. It settled back around my frame when I stopped in of her face. She took an involuntary step back.

"Because, you insolent little human," I said in Voldemort's voice. I switched over to the Death Eater's nasally voice, "I can mimic voices. Gender, pitch, age; it doesn't matter. _Anyone_," I said, switching back to my own voice. It tended to scare people more than the voices I mimicked.

The Death Eater's heart was beating abnormally fast and her eyes were the size of saucers.

I stood up straight and grinned, showing her my teeth. I heard her intake of breath as I strode out of the room towards my sister.

**Elinora's POV…Aro's half breed daughter…read AN at bottom**

I inched my way around the pillar on the opposite side of the foyer. Edward and Bella were talking to the damn Romanians. They weren't only trying to take over the Volturi's seat, but they killed my mom. They killed her in the midst of her changing. I scowled and pressed myself closer to the wall.

The bell rang and the four of them walked outside. I watched as the door banged shut behind them.

"Hey, Elli," Jude said. I gasped and jumped a foot in the air. I looked at my two friends, Jude and Robert. They were Gryffindors and I was a Slytherin. The friendship didn't make sense to anyone, not even us, but we've been friends ever since the train six years ago.

"For a half vampire, I would think you would have heard us coming up," Rob said.

I glared at the two boys as they started laughing. I pushed past them muttering, "Assholes."

"Elli, wait up!" Rob called.

"We're sorry," Jude called after him. I stopped walking and turned to face the duo. Robert stopped mid-step, causing Jude to bump into him, sending them both to the ground.

I laughed and started walking again towards our classroom.

"What did we do?" I heard Jude ask.

"I have no idea," Rob replied. I was walking a tad slower, so they could catch up to me.

I hooked my arms around their shoulders, making sure I was touching some part of their skin.

I could hear every one of their thoughts, but they could also hear mine, and each others'. It's sometimes an inconvenience, but they know how to ignore it.

"So," I said, "how's your relationships with Gloria and Sam going?"

"Great!" Jude said. "Gloria has such sexy legs." He started thinking about her and I pushed him away, taking my arm off Rob's shoulders at the same time.

"Ugh! I do _not_ need those images," I exclaimed.

"At least my relationship with Sam isn't as physically dependent as yours is," Rob said.

"It's not all like that," Jude countered.

"Sure it isn't," I snorted.

We walked into the Muggle Studies classroom and took our usual seats in the back of the room.

"Where's Professor Cullen?" Rob asked.

"Who cares," I said. I grabbed my nail file out of my bag and started to shape my nails a bit more.

"You live in the Muggle world don't you, Elinora?" Rob asked.

I scowled; I knew where this conversation was going. "What's your point?" I asked.

"You could teach the class," he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The nail file dropped out of my hands and I could hear the faint clatter it made as it hit the floor.

"Elli?" Rob asked.

I clenched my eyes closed and fisted my hands as tight as I could to keep from punching him. "I live in Volturi castle," I said, my eyes still closed, "I'm barely outside those walls. I've only been to school once besides this, and that was over twenty years ago."

I opened my eyes and glared at Rob, the red flecks in my bright green eyes flashing with anger. His heart rate sped up. I grabbed my bag and stalked out of the room. I could feel the stares of the entire classroom as I opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

"How could you do that?" Jude asked Rob.

"Bloody hell, I don't even know what I did," Rob replied.

"Of course you don't," I muttered to myself and walked down to the Dungeons. I dropped my bag off in my room and changed into jeans and a t-shirt.

I walked outside onto the grounds and inhaled. Hogsmead may be the closet town, but it would be safer if I went to a Muggle city. I ran towards the wonderful scent of blood and lost myself to my senses.

**Renee's POV**

I couldn't take it anymore. This school gave me the creeps and I was only putting up with it for as long as I had so far because of Phil.

"Phil," I said, getting his attention.

He looked up from the huge book he was reading. It was something he got out of the restricted section of the library. I was pretty sue it was about vampires.

"Yes, honey?" he asked.

"I'm tired of this," I said. He looked at me questionably, "tired of the ghosts, the paintings, and all the other strange things that happen in this castle. I just want to leave and get back to a normal life back in Arizona."

Phil was silent as he stared at me. "I don't care if you stay here and teach, but I'm going home," I said. I turned around and picked up the suitcase from the ground and pulled it up onto the bed. I started to pull clothes from the closet and set them in the bottom of the suitcase.

"No," Phil said suddenly. I whirled around and glared at my husband. Like hell he was making me stay here in this creepy old castle. He stood up and walked around the desk towards me. "I'm not letting you leave here alone. I'm coming with you."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around me. "Yes," he said and kissed my forehead. "I'm with you till the very end."

"Thank you," I said, kissing his lips.

**Bella's POV**

I could just had this feeling that something bad was going to happen during the whole time we were talking to the Romanians. I couldn't let my parents stay in this castle if something was going to happen.

We left the Romanians out on the grounds, telling them not to harm any of the students and we walked up to the Gryffindor common room.

There were a few kids in the common room, so Edward led me up to his room, first making sure that nobody was in there.

We sat down on his bed and Edward rubbed my back with his left hand. I rested my hands in my lap and Edward grabbed them with his other hand

"What's wrong, love?" he asked.

"I just have this…feeling that something bad is going to happen to my parents if they stick around," I confessed.

"Love," Edward started, "yesterday Alice called me and said she was getting flickers of the Volturi."

"What do you mean, flickers?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I'm assuming it's like with the werewolves." I nodded.

"Did she see anything?"

Edward nodded. "She saw Aro planning on kidnapping your parents to be able to acquire you, Alice, Jasper and myself."

"Like a bribe?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said grimly.

"We have to get them to leave," I said, "I can't let anything bad happen to them."

"I know, love," Edward said and pulled me into a hug. "I know."

I wrapped my arms around him and held the love of my life close.

******

We found my parents and Phil and the Muggle Studies room. Renee and Phil were saying good bye to Charlie. I glanced at Edward.

"Renee and Phil are going back to the States because Renee doesn't like living here," he explained.

"Good," I whispered back to him. "Now, we just need to get Charlie to leave." Edward nodded and motioned for me to be quiet. We were standing outside in the hallway.

"You said it yourself, Charlie, that you would never come back here," Renee said.

"That was a long time ago," Charlie said. "Besides, I was seventeen."

"Did you want to come back here when you did?" Renee asked.

Charlie was quiet for a second. "Well…no," he admitted.

"Then what are you doing here?" asked Renee. I could hear the frustration in her voice.

"I don't know," whispered Charlie.

"Come back to the States with us," Renee said frantically.

"Why is she acting like this?" I asked Edward.

"She may not love Charlie anymore," Edward said, "but she doesn't want him to stay here." I nodded in understanding and walked into the classroom.

"You should go with them, dad," I said. All three jumped slightly, surprised. They didn't hear me enter the room. I could sense Edward standing behind me.

"What about you, Bella?" Renee asked.

"I…can't," I said. "I have to stay here. But, it'll be safer for you if you go back to the States. Please, dad," I pleaded.

He sighed. "Alright," he said and stood up to go pack.

"Bella, are you sure you can't come back with us?" Renee said.

"I'm sure," I replied. "I have to help out here."

"But, Bella," she said. Oh, why did she have to go into protective mother mode _now_?

"Renee," Phil said, setting a hand on her shoulder," If Bella has to stay with the Cullens, then let her. She's a grown woman. She can make he own decisions." If I was still human, I would have blushed. Renee sighed and I nodded in thanks to Phil.

I leaned into Edward who was directly behind me. He wrapped his arms around my stomach and I set my hands on top of his.

"She hasn't met Nessie yet," Edward whispered in my ear. I gasped. No she hasn't.

Charlie came back in the room, lugging a suitcase behind him. "Mom," I said. She looked up at me, "do you ant to meet your granddaughter?"

******

I walked up to a pale grey wolf. Everyone was trailing behind me. "Hey, Seth," I said. He looked up at me. "Have you seen Jake and Nessie?" He looked in the direction of the forest and barked. Jake—in wolf form—came running out with Nessie on his back.

Ness jumped off Jake's back and ran full speed over to us. I heard Renee gasp behind me as I picked up my baby.

"Hi, Momma, hi, daddy," she chirped. I smiled.

"Hi, baby," I said. "We have someone that wants to meet you," I told her. She laid her little hand on my cheek and asked who. I smiled at her and tuned around so she could see Renee and Phil better.

Renee was smiling like crazy and she had tears in he eyes.

"Nessie, this is your Grandma Renee. Mom, this is Renesmee," I said.

_**i no this story has a **_**lot**_** of characters and as I'm writing it now, some of them have no valuable purpose for the ending at all, but the two I introduced in this one (Elinora and Grace) do. The rest were either made up on the spot or just there to move the story along.**_

**About Elinora-she's aro's half breed daughter and she hunts humans…obviously. She smells human so the cullens don't know shes half. any other questions about her just ask me. My reader, mandi swan, made her up.**

**Okay, I no people are reading my story and a bunch of people are alerting it and favoriting it, so plz review. I **_**will not**_** update until I have **_20_** reviews. That's not that hard is it? Even if it just says "update soon", review. It makes me write faster.**

**Sry its short, but I no wats gonna happen next, I just have to figure out how to word it right.**

**Xoxo  
rebecca**


	19. Meetings

**Hello all!! I'm sorry to say that my muse has disappeared for this story. I'm just not that into Twilight anymore, Harry Potter, yes, Twilight, no. At some point, I may rewrite this story and finish it, but until that time, this story is discontinued indefinitely. I'm vey sorry, and I wish I didn't have to do this, but I'm just not inspired to write this story anymore.**

**As a parting gift, I'll leave what I had written for chapter 19. It isn't much and I really don't like what I have because I don't feel like they're in character. So, enjoy, and you'll all be informed if I ever start up on this story again.**

**I really don't want to post this, but you all deserve something. This was written a long time ago…**

**Harry's POV..._READ THE ABOVE BEFORE YOU READ THE BELOW, PLEASE!!!_**

"_Attention all students,_" said Dumbledore's voice echoing down the corridor. Ron, Hermione and I froze on our way to Muggle Studies. Every other student quieted down along with us, yet some kept walking, "_all remaining classes for the day are canceled. Please return to your dormitory as soon as possible. Dinner will be served in your common rooms. Thank you._"

"What do you think that was about?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "Maybe someone else got hurt."

"Or it has to do with that," Hermione said, looking out the window.

Ron and I followed her gaze out the window. There were numerous people outside talking. They were all dressed differently, most were in modern clothes, but some weren't. The Cullens were scattered throughout the group and the wolves were all together in a group off to the side.

"You think those are more vampires?" Ron asked.

"Probably," Hermione replied. "We should probably get back to our dormitory," she said, turning back around to face us.

"Yeah, mate, come on," Ron said, tugging on my arm.

I turned towards them. "Yeah, okay," I said.

"_Could all guests please report to the Great Hall,_" Dumbledore's voice rang throughout the corridors again.

We walked for a few minutes and turned the corner to the portrait hole, "Don't you guys want to know what they're talking about."

"Harry," Hermione said, "if we go within fifty meters of the Great Hall, they'll hear us. Besides, I don't want to…"

I didn't hear the rest of her sentence because my scar started burn and it cut off all other thoughts. I pressed my hand to my forehead and hissed in pain, falling down onto my knees.

I was in a bright spacious room. People were staring at me and I could feel two strong sets of arms holding onto my upper arms. I started to struggle to get free and then there was pain. I couldn't describe it; it was just pain, unbearable pain, then nothing. I didn't have any of my senses anymore. I could barely think. The next second it felt like my limbs were being torn from my body and I could see the room again. I screamed and lost consciousness from the sudden shock of pain.

"Harry!" was the last thing I heard before I blacked out completely.

**Hermione's POV**

We turned the corner and I saw the portrait hole, "Don't you guys want to know what they're talking about," Harry said.

I sighed in my head. That had to have been one of the most stupid ideas that he's come up with and some of the past ideas that he's come up with have been pretty stupid. "Harry," I said, "if we go within fifty feet of the Great Hall, they'll hear us. Besides, I don't want to get in trouble."

Harry suddenly pressed his hand to his scar and collapsed on his knees.

"Harry?" I asked, kneeling down on my knees in front of him. He hissed in pain and his eyes were scrunched tightly shut.

Ron kneeled down next to me. "You okay, mate?" he asked. A crowd of Gryffindors were starting to make a circle around us.

"Harry?" I asked again. He didn't respond and his hand fell off his head down to his side—limp.

He wasn't moving. He was barely breathing.

"Mate," Ron said, "Harry."

No emotions flickered across his face. It didn't even seem like he could hear us.

"Harry?" I asked again, trying to get his attention. People around us started to whisper to each other.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Ron asked. I shrugged.

I set my hand gently on his shoulder and he screamed. I jerked my hand back quickly. His scream echoed down the corridor. He was shaking and twitching as he screamed.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed down the corridor, pushing through the throng of people and collapsing on the floor next to Harry. Harry collapsed and stopped moving. The only way we knew he was still alive was because we could see him breathing.

"What happened to him?" Ginny asked. Harry's head was sitting in Ginny's lap and she was stroking his hair.

"I don't know," I said.

"Move," Snape's voice said above the volume of the Gryffindors. "Move. Out of the way!" he said and the last layer of students parted for him and the rest of the faculty. Dumbledore stepped out in front.

"What happened?" he asked. Dr. Cullen picked up Harry and left in the direction of the hospital wing. Ginny wordlessly followed. Ron and I stood up to face the headmaster.

"We don't know, professor. He suddenly collapsed and we couldn't get his attention. Then he screamed and fainted," I explained.

Dumbledore nodded. "Students," he called out, "please return to your dormitory." The students around us groaned and started to climb into the portrait hole. When the corridor was empty except for us and all the teachers, Dumbledore turned back to us. "You may join Mr. Potter in the Hospital Wing if you would like."

Ron and I nodded and started to walk downstairs. We walked into the Hospital Wing and pulled chairs from other beds next to Harrys'.

"Think he'll be okay?" Ron asked.

"Dr. Cullen said it was just shock from the pain that he fainted and he'll be alright when he wakes up," Ginny informed us.

I just nodded.

We sat in silence while we waited for Harry to wake up.

"They killed him." My head snapped up and I looked at Harry. He groaned as he sat up. All three of us were staring at him.

"What do you mean, Harry?" I asked.

"They ripped Voldemort into pieces and threw the pieces into the incinerator," Harry explained.

"Why would they go through so much trouble to kill him?" Ron asked.

"He was a vampire, remember, Ron," I said.

"Oh, yeah," he mumbled.

The door opened and Bella quietly walked in. She spotted us and saw that Harry was awake.

"Oh, good. Professor Dumbledore told me to come get you four for the meeting. Said the rest of the Order has arrived and he wants you all there."

**I'm sorry I don't have more. Please read the message at the top. I'm terribly sorry once again and thank you to all who enjoyed my story up until now, even though I have to majorly redo many of the first chapters.**

**Until then,  
Rebecca **_**aka 2-10-11eyesFINGERStoes**_


	20. The Real Ending

Alright, you guys asked for it. I got 23 for yes, 2 for no._** I warn you before hand **_that there is a character death and you'll prolly all hate me for it, but it's how I planned to end it.

The plot up until what I wrote from the last chapter will be in bullet point form, except for that one blurb I wrote at one point. You don't have to read this at all, but majority rules, so, I post what I have.

Thanks everyone for reading and sticking with me, even though I never finished.

-------------

-Order meeting  
-Plan attack on invading vamps/wizards  
-Vamps train w/wizards to help them aim at fast moving targets (they not rly good)  
-"I don't feel comfortable doing this," Bunny said.

"You know we have to. It's the only way," replied Rhian. The two vampires were sitting on the forest floor; miles away from Hogwarts Castle.

"I just can't. I've grown too attached to them." A sob escaped Bunny.

"Don't you ever want to see Laszlo again?" Rhian asked; a hint of anger in her voice.

"Yes, but—"

"But, what? We have to do what we have to do." Rhian stood up. "You coming?"

Bunny slowly stood and held in the sobs that were threatening to overtake her. She nodded silently.

The two vampires ran back to the castle to continue training with everyone else.

_I just don't feel right betraying them,_ Bunny thought as she eyed the Cullens practicing with the wizards.

-Invaders come  
-Bella blocks good side-towards back of everyone, so safer  
-Fight starts  
-Grace (playing Volde) killed  
-Alec/Jane killed  
-Vamp that controlled bonds killed if she wasnt already in BD  
-Bunch of wizards/Witches die from both sides (the ppl who died in the book)  
-Alec/Marcus/Aro die  
-"Hello, Bella," a silky voice said behind the vampire. She spun around. (Rhian talking)  
-bunny and Rhian kill bella towards end of fight  
-bunny doesn't want to, but wants to see husband again  
- Edward try to save but die too  
-fight ends and wives give power over to Romanians  
-fires go out and wind blows away ashes.

**DON'T KILL ME *cowers in corner*…………here's what I had for the last chapter (wrote this a LONG time ago):**

**Alice's POV**

We didn't have a funeral for them. There weren't enough words to convey what we wanted to say. We just sat in silence in Esme's classroom.

I sensed Bunny standing up.

"Cullens," she said. We all turned to look at her. She pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, only for it to fall back in front of her face, "Like I said before, I'm sorry." She looked down. "I'll be going now. Call me if the Volturi ever come after you again. I'll be glad to help." She picked up her bag and walked out of the room.

Everyone else that was not apart of our family said parting words and left in their covens. Soon it was only my family and the Pack left in the room.

"So, what now?" Leah asked.

"Well," Jacob said, "I was going to bring Nessie back to La Push with me." Nessie was asleep in Jacob's arms and he had his arms wrapped protectively around her. "I think she needs some half-hearted normalcy in her life. Besides, she likes it there." Nobody said anything to contradict him, so he took that as permission.

"I'm going back to La Push," Seth said. The rest of the shape-shifters agreed.

"Jacob and I are in agreement," Sam said, "All of you can come onto La Push land with no fear of anyone attacking. The treaty has been broken for some time anyway."

"Thank you," Carlisle said. Sam nodded once.

"Me and Rose were going to travel around Europe for a bit," Emmett said, looking at his hands in his lap. Rosalie didn't comment; she just looked down at her feet with her arms crossed over her chest.

"We'll be around the New York area, most likely," Jasper said, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close to him.

"Esme and I are going to stay here for a little while," Carlisle said. My head snapped up at his comment.

"But why?" I asked.

"Its nice not having to hide," Esme said, "Besides, the school needs a doctor and a Muggle Studies teacher who actually knows what they're talking about."

"Emmett, can we go please?" Rosalie said quietly, "I just need…I can't—"

"Of course, Rose, baby," Emmett said, cutting her off. He stood up.

Rosalie walked over to Nessie and kissed her on the forehead, before turning around and following Emmett out the door.

Jasper was evening out everyone's emotions and I knew once we left everyone would break down.

The room in front of me faded to Emmett and Rosalie out in the words. They were holding each other tightly, sobbing—Rosalie into Emmett's shoulder and Emmett into her hair.

My vision faded back into the main room. The only member of the Pack left was Jacob.

"I thought you would like to say goodbye, before we left," he said. I nodded and walked over to the sleeping angel in his arms.

"Bye, Nessie, I'll see you soon," I told her and kissed her forehead.

Jake nodded and left.

Poor Nessie. At least she'll remember her parents, even though she didn't spend as much time with them as anyone would have liked.

We stood in silence for a few minutes. Jasper walked up to me and laid a hand on my shoulder. He was silently asking me if I wanted to leave.

I laid my hand on top of his and lowered it, still holding on.

"Esme, Carlisle," Jasper said.

"Oh," Esme said, running over to us and hugging us.

"We'll see each other again, don't worry," I told her.

"Take care of yourselves," Carlisle said.

"You too," Jasper said. I smiled slightly and followed Jasper as he led me out of the room.

We stood outside of the castle, going the opposite way that Emmett and Rosalie went.

My vision faded into another vision of Carlisle and Esme up in her classroom. Carlisle was holding Esme close, silently stroking her hair.

It faded back to Jasper who was standing in front of me.

"Are you going to be okay, sweetheart?" he asked.

"I don't know, Jazz. Can we just go somewhere more private, so when I break down, no one can see me?" I asked him.

He nodded and we ran deep into the forest.

I looked him in the eyes and hoped he understood what I wanted. He compiled and I grabbed onto him with all my mite and held him close to me. He wrapped his arms protectively around me.

My small body shook with sobs as I cried tearlessly into his chest. I willed nonexistent tears to come, but none ever came.

"Alice," Jasper said, rubbing my back.

"She was my best friend, Jasper. He was my brother and she just killed him," I choked out.

"I know, sweetheart, I know," Jasper said to me.

We didn't move, even when it started to rain, we just stood there.

"Sweetheart, our flight is in an hour. We should go," Jasper said, breaking the silence.

I nodded, afraid that as soon as I spoke, I would lose it again. I felt myself get calm again and was thankful. I needed to stay strong. At least for my own sanity.

**Jake's POV**

I carried Nessie into the airport and spotted Leah and Seth standing by the escalator. Leah handed me two tickets and we walked over to security.

"Sam's Pack and the rest of ours caught a different flight," Leah told me. I nodded.

We were all mourning for Edward and Bella, but I think it affected me and Seth the most. Seth wasn't his normal happy self.

"Sir?" the security personal asked. I looked up from Nessie.

"Yes?" I asked her, "Is there a problem with my ticket?"

"No, not at all, but you're going to need to wake her up to go through the detectors," she said.

I nodded and followed Seth and Leah's lead over to the table. They took off their shoes and waited for me.

"Hold her for a sec," I said to Seth. He nodded and took my imprint in his arms. I slipped off my shoes and threw my cell phone along with my shoes into a tray. I slipped off Nessie's jacket and shoes and put those in the same tray.

Leah was waiting impatiently on the other side of security. I rolled my eyes and took Nessie back.

"Go," I said. Seth nodded and walked through the metal detector.

"Renesmee," I whispered, whipping a stray hair from her face.

"Hmm?" she asked sleepily, her eyes barely open.

"You have to walk for just a second and then you can go back to sleep, alright?" I told her, setting her on the floor in front of the detector.

She nodded and walked forward the few feet. Seth held her still as I walked through.

Nothing beeped and I picked up Nessie.

"Come here, baby," I said, laying her back on my arms. She curled back up and fell immediately asleep again. I slipped her jacket and shoes back on, along with mine.

I followed Leah and Seth to the gate. People kept looking at us strangely as we passed but I ignored every single one of them and focused on my sleeping imprint in my arms.

The gate agent looked at me like she thought I was kidnapping Nessie and I tightened my arms around her and walked down the walkway to the plane.

We had business class seats and Nessie had the window seat. I set her down and buckled her in and did myself next. It was amazing how fast that whole process takes when you don't have any luggage. Carlisle and Esme said they would ship it back to La Push for us.

The plane took off and I tried to fall asleep. I was awoken by tiny sobs coming from the seat next to me. I opened my eyes and looked at Nessie.

Her seatbelt was undone and her tiny body was curled up into a ball, her head buried into her knees.

I pushed up the arm rest between our seats and undid my seatbelt. I reached out and pulled her close to my body in a hug.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and cried into my chest. I silently stroked her hair and held her tight.

"Excuse me, sir?" a flight attendant said from behind me.

I turned in my seat to face her, pulling Nessie into my lap at the same time.

"What?" I asked the woman.

"You're going to have to buckle your seat belt and she has to be in her own seat buckled up," the woman explained.

"Listen, if the plane crashes we're all gonna end up dead anyway, and her parents and my best friend just died, I think it's fine if we sit like this," I snapped at the woman and held my little angel protectively in my arms.

The flight attendant stuttered a sorry and walked away.

"Nessie," I said, pulling her away from me slightly so I could see her pretty little face. She sniffed, tears still streaming down her flushed cheeks. "Sweetie, please stop crying."

She wiped at her face trying to get rid of the tears, but she missed a few and more came. I took my hand and wiped my thumb down her cheek to get rid of the tears. I wiped under her eyes next and kissed her forehead, laying her head onto my chest.

"What happens to vampires when they die?" I heard her ask. It was so quiet, I wasn't sure if she actually spoke. "Daddy didn't believe in Heaven. He thought he was going to Hell no matter what he did. Grandpa and Momma always disagreed with him because he tried to do the best he could with what he'd been given. He didn't even fully believe if there was an afterlife for them," she trailed off, turning back into my chest and crying. Her tiny pale hands gripped my shirt.

"Nessie, I'm sure wherever they are, whatever has happened to them, they're happy and together, all the while watching over you to keep you safe," I told her.

"I hope so, Jake. I hope so," Nessie said into my shirt.

I sighed contently and ran my hand down her long hair in a soothing motion.

The rest of the plane ride went smoothly and Nessie slept or was strangely quiet the whole time.

The plane landed and I carried Nessie off because she was still shaken from yesterday and everything. We went outside and towards the woods. Seattle was still a ways away from Forks even if we run, but it's faster than a car. We phased and Nessie climbed onto my back.

Quil, Embry, and Jared were closer to Forks than we were, but nothing much was passed through the six of us. Soon the three of them phased out and it was just us three left. We passed Forks city lines.

"Jake," Nessie said. I cocked my ears so I could hear her better. "Can we go somewhere first? I want to show you something." I nodded.

_Where is she taking you? _Seth asked.

I ignored him and stopped running.

_Go back to La Push. I'll be there later,_ I said to both of them.

_Alright,_ Leah said.

_Sure,_ Seth replied.

I ran into the forest a little bit and phased back. I walked over to Nessie and picked her up in my arms.

"Where do you want to go, my little monster?" I asked her, trying to cheer her up. She smiled a strained smile and laid her hand on my cheek. She showed me the same meadow where we found Bella before we killed the leech. I smiled at her and held her tight as she held onto my neck.

"I know where that is," I told her and started running towards the meadow.

Before, I didn't get a really good look at it, but now I see why Bella wanted to find it so badly.

It was perfectly round and wildflowers grew everywhere. I walked over to the center and sat down, Nessie still in my arms.

"It's beautiful," I told her. I looked down at her cute little face and saw pain. "You can cry, sweetie, I'm not going anywhere," I said, rubbing her back.

She nodded and tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"I love you, Jake," she said, resting her head on my shoulder.

I smiled. "I love you too, Renesmee," I said and kissed her forehead. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Forever and day, my sweet," I whispered into her hair.

_Love our time today  
you know all trivials fade away but  
love is here to stay  
I don't know another way_

_Don't let me now and then  
I am not thinking about when, because  
all we have is now  
we've got to get through it somehow_

_Don't leave it late now  
Love cannot wait now  
Let's get it started  
Waiting will be broken hearted_

_No more delay now  
No more to say now  
this magic day is all we have and  
all we'll ever know_

_Love our time today Love our time today Love our time today ye~_

_Love our time today Love our time today Love our time today ye~_

_I won't ever leave you  
I would not deceive you  
not while the sun is shining  
not with the spring arriving_

_Love me now or never  
don't put it off forever  
you sit and wait for too long  
then wait along  
and I'll be gone_

_Love our time today Love our time today Love our time today ye~_

_Love our time today Love our time today Love our time today ye~_

_I hope we stay together  
and yes I mean forever  
It's not a promise I make  
you'll have it  
then I can't break_

_If we stay together  
we'll miss that nasty weather  
You and me forever,  
that's how we'll be together_

_Love me now and then  
I am not thinking about when, because  
all we have is now  
We've got to get though it somehow_

_Love our time today  
you know all trivials fade away but  
love is here to stay  
I don't know another way_

_Love our time today Love our time today Love our time today ye~_

_Love our time today Love our time today Love our time today ye~_

_Love our time today Love our time today Love our time today ye~_

_**Fin.**_

**If u literally skipped over the song…go back and read it. It fits perfectly for this chapter/ending. It's called 'Love Our Time Today'. If anyone can catch the 'Death at a Funeral' reference in here I'll give you a computer cookie. Hint, it's in Jacob's POV. Sorry if I made you cry.**

Thank you for sticking with my epic failness at finishing this story. I hoped you liked the ending, vent how Edward and Bella died. Someone on their side had to. And it was going to play a part in the sequel, but since I'm not writing one, it doesn't matter.

I'm not gonna ask for reviews because I rly don't deserve them cuz I never actually finished.

Until you read my stuff again (or I actually edit this thing XD),  
Rebecca _aka Lord Rebecca-Sama_


End file.
